The Wife of Four
by sapphire11224
Summary: FushigiYugiSailorMoon Usagi is not just Hotohori's young sister; she is in fact the wife of the most powerful men in the universe. What will happen when Usagi may never see two of her husbands again and she's stuck in the real world?
1. Prologue

The Wife of Four

By: sapphire11224

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Prologue

A young figure stood in the middle of a circle, surrounded by four other figures north, south, east and west of her. Their features were hard to make out because of the darkness that surrounded them all, almost as if trying to hide them from the world and everyone in it. The one in the middle, however, had a figure of a young woman and the other four were all men.

The four men were each engulfed with a different color. The one the girl was facing had a bright red light. The one to his right was a sea green color. The next one was a dark green color. And the last one was a white color. Each of them was looking at the girl with signs of concern.

There was a moment of silence when the red one opened his mouth and asked, "Are you sure that you wish to do this? You could get hurt if you leave this sanctuary, you know that, right?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't care! I want to see him again…before the war happens," she whispered softly.

A sigh came from the green one. "Very well, but take them with you so they can protect you from any danger that befalls on you."

"If you need us, just call for us. We'll answer your call immediately," the sea green one stated.

The girl nodded her head. "Don't worry about a thing. If I'm in any trouble, I'll call for you," she said reassuringly.

The one in white nodded his head. "We'll send you to him tomorrow. Word had already been sent and all that's left is your arrival," he said.

"Come, let's head off to bed," the red one said, "You will be arriving tomorrow afternoon."

The girl nodded her head and a smile crept up on her face, lighting the room of darkness, as the men looked at her with love. She rushed out and hugged the one in front of her, repeating over and over again her thanks.

She lifted up her head to look at the other men. She felt the one she's hugging push her head gently to face him and a soft warm object was pressed against her own lips. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss back. When she felt someone else press his lips on her cheek, she opened her eyes to watch each man plant a kiss on her face.

The last thing she knew was that all four had brought her to her room and exhaustion and anticipation overcame her as she slept on her face with a smile on her face as she remembered the memories of her past.

/-/

A young man clad in royal red robes with long brown hair tied into a ponytail sat down to a desk with a piece of paper in his hands. His golden brown eyes stared at the paper with complete shock. A grin appeared on his handsome face as he brought the paper close to his chest.

"She's coming back," he whispered. He immediately stood up and said, "I have to get everything ready for her arrival. Foods must be cooked. Flowers must be brought in. Everything must be spotless and perfect."

With that in mind, he quickly waltzed out of his bedroom to talk to his advisors. Preparations were made as everyone got ready, no matter how exhausted they would be the next day, everyone was willing to sacrifice a good night sleep so everything would be made perfect for someone who had honored their beloved country a few years ago.

AN: So how is it? I know it's pretty short, but it's a prologue and I didn't want to give anything away until the next chapter. So, anyone have a clue as to who the characters are or which anime I had crossover with Sailor Moon. All will be revealed in the next chapter. Review!


	2. Chapter 1

The Wife of Four

Disclaimer: Those who guessed correctly that it was Fushigi Yugi that I crossover with Sailor Moon were correct. But sadly, I don't own any shows nor the characters, unless none of them sound familiar with the two shows.

Read and Review.

* * *

Ch1

Miaka is a very confused fifteen-year-old Suzaku no miko. That very morning since she woke up, all she had seen were servants bustling around back and forth. Her dull greenish eyes just watched as everyone worked hard for the purpose she wasn't sure of.

Tamahome leaned over his girlfriend and asked, "Is this for the summoning ceremony?"

"I don't think so, no da!" Chichiri said, popping out of nowhere. Tamahome and Miaka jumped at the sudden arrival of the blue-haired monk. "I heard something about a special guest arriving today from the advisors."

The fiery orange-head bandit laughed as he leaned against the doorway. "Yeah, maybe it's Hotohori's future wife that's paying him a visit," Tasuki said with a smirk.

A sharp pain erupted on his head when Nuriko punched him on the side of the head, sending him flying into the wall, leaving his body imprinted into the wall. "Watch your mouth, Tasuki," the cross dresser snarled. He dusted a light layer of debris from Tasuki's crash landing off of his lavender dress. "This person happens to be very important. Some people say that she's a lot more important from Hotohori-sama."

Chiriko walked in at the same time as Mitsukake. "Who could be more important than the emperor of the country?" the fifteen-year-old flute player asked. Chiriko glanced down to his metal flute and continued, "What is she like?"

"As much as how interesting this conversation is, Hotohori asked that we go to the throne room," Mitsukake said. He turned around and lead everyone to the room where the eighteen year old emperor awaited for the guest.

/-/

Hotohori was sitting in the throne room with a calm expression on his face. He sat with his back straight, his arms by his side, and his face serious and void of emotions, just as someone in his position must be. All his advisors, friends, and servants would take one glance at him and would declare him as a calm, collected emperor who's not at all worried.

But if any of them were able to open up his body and peer inside, they would be able to see that he was not at all calm, collected, not does he have no worries. Hotohori's heart was pounding so fast that if he was racing a horse that same speed, Haruka would've been so proud of him (not that Hotohori even knows Haruka). His palms were all sweaty as sweat formed and slide off the side of his face.

Questions began running through his mind as quickly as they come. Why is she finally visiting after not showing up for the past two years? Why hadn't she send a message or even show up for just a second to ensure us that she's all right? What if when she's on the way to see him, she ends up being ambushed and got hurt, or worst, killed? What is she got some bad news about Konan and the war that might happen with Kotou?

So many questions of 'why' and 'what if' swam through the sea of doubt and anxiety the young emperor had. Hotohori shook his head and took a deep breath. She's almost here and she wouldn't want to see him lose confidence like this. If she ever caught wind of those questions, she would just laugh and shake her head, saying, "You really should have more confidence, you know. How do you think your people will trust their lives to you when you don't even trust the people close to you?"

"Really, Hotohori-sama, you could try to calm down. Everything's going to be fine," Nuriko said, sauntering into the room. He played with his long braid before throwing it to the side. "With the way you're acting, it's almost as if she's coming here with her husbands by her side."

The other five Suzaku seishi and their miko froze and all stared at Nuriko with wide eyes. Husbands? Did they hear something wrong? They all looked at each other. No, the others had heard it come out of eighteen-year-old man as well.

They all looked at Hotohori as they heard his reply, "You're right, Nuriko. She just left a note saying that she's the only one coming. Her husbands aren't going to show up. Thank Suzaku, I don't think that I'll be able to handle with all four of them being here."

Four! Husbands! Who the heck is Konan's beloved emperor waiting for? And why in the world does this one woman have FOUR HUSBANDS?

Miaka stepped forward and asked, "Um…Hotohori, who is it that's coming?"

"And what the hell do ya mean by 'four of them'?" Tasuki asked, scratching his head.

"That's exactly what he means, Suzaku seishi," a voice said, casusing everyone to jump and look towards the door.

Standing there was a young man with short-cropped blond hair with sharp blue eyes. He had a slight smirk on his face as he looked at them with a predator-like grin. He wore a pale yellow shirt that ended at his thighs and revealed the slim but muscled arms with dark bluish-grayish pants. But what really caught their and made them all alert was the sword strapped on his back, kind of like the way Tasuki has his fan fastened on.

Tamahome glared at the newcomer and stood protectively in front of Miaka, who stood with her mouth dropped from shock at the handsome man in front of them. "Who are you, stranger? An ally or an enemy?" Tamahome questioned harshly.

The man's smirk grew larger as he saw how everyone seemed to move closer to become a barrier separating him from their priestess. "You could relax, I'm not here to kill the Suzaku no miko," he said. He heard the sighs of relief and couldn't help but chuckle and play with their minds a bit more. "I'm not here for her, but I am here for the emperor."


	3. Chapter 2

The Wife of Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon.

Ch2

"_I'm not here for her, but I am here for the emperor."_

Before the any of the soldiers managed to attack him for threatening to hurt the emperor, a young woman, about the age of eighteen, same as the man, walked into the room. Her dark greenish-blue eyes glared angrily at the man and smacked him hard on the head.

"Michi-chan, what was that for?" the man whined as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Everybody just stared at this one guy, who had the guts to try and hurt Hotohori, crumble under this one girl's glare.

"Don't you even dare joke around like that, Haruka," she said, turning her back to him. She pushed her wavy aquamarine colored hair to the side. She wore a light teal dress that ended at her knees with slightly darker teal colored leggings. Strapped to her hip was a clear mirror that appeared to be harmless.

"Michiru," Haruka said, whining. He hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Michi-chan, but I can't help but play with them for a little bit."

Michiru glanced at him and smiled. "All right, I forgive you," she said before kissing him fully on the lips.

"Um, excuse me," Chiriko said softly, his face flushed with embarrassment when the two kissers looked at him. "Who exactly are you?"

"We are two of the eight guardians sworn to protect our princess," Haruka and Michiru said together at the same time.

"Two of the eight?" Nurkio repeated. The two lovers nodded their heads with smiles on their faces.

"Where are the other six?" Chichiri asked with suspicion. _Who's this princess they're talking about? If they are sworn to protect her then why aren't they with her right now?_

"We're right behind the doors," a new voice replied.

Everybody turned their heads to the doorway to see seven girls standing there with their eyes on the Suzaku seishi. Six of them had on the same uniform as MIchiru but in different colors. The Suzaku seishi glanced at the only one with a different outfit, wondering who she was.

Hotohori's golden brown eyes widened as he caught sight of the second shortest of the group. She had the clearest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. Her golden blond hair was long, reaching up to her ankles, with a very unique style of two spheres on top of her head with streams of gold falling to the floor. She wore a pale pink kimono with a white sash tied around her slim waist and a light blue hem around the dress.

The girl looked at him with a soft smile on her face. "Tadiema, onii-chan," she said in a soft whisper.

Onii-chan? The doctor, Mitsukake, the flute playing Chiriko, the monk, Chichiri, the fiery bandit, Tasuki, the warrior, Tamahome, and the Suzaku no miko, Miaka, all stared at the emperor, waiting for an explanation.

"Okeari nasai, Usagi-chan," Hotohori said. He opened his arms and immediately wrapped them around his little sister tightly as she embraced him.

"So the princess those two were talking about is her?" Tasuki whispered softly to Tamahome.

Tamahome leaned over and whispered, "I guess s, but what do you think they were talking about when they said four husbands?"

"I dunno. You ask her," Tasuki suggested.

"Why me? Why don't you ask her?" Tamahome asked.

"Because I told you first," Tasuki argued smugly.

Tamahome glared at Tasuki and grabbed his shirt. "Well, I'm telling you second," he growled.

"Why you!" Tasuki grabbed his shirt and glared angrily at Tamahome.

They were about to begin fighting when two hands grabbed the hands clutching on the shirts and pulled them apart. Tamahome and Tasuki turned to Nuriko to see his enraged face. "How could you even think about fighting on a day like this?" he yelled, pushing them to the sides, sending them flying to the walls.

After sending a glare to the two boys, Nuriko beamed and shouted in a cheerful voice, "Usagi-chan! I missed you so much!"

"Ko-kun, it's good to see you again," Usagi said, rushing to give the man a hug. She pulled away to look at the light purple dress he was wearing. "You're still as beautiful as ever. Caught any man's attention yet, or is onii-chan still the only one for you?"

"Anno, Usagi-san, you do know that Nuriko is a man, right?" Miaka asked carefully as she examined the young princess in front of her.

Usagi smiled and said, "Call me Usagi-chan or Usa. Of course I know that. I was probably the only one who knew his secret before anyone else."

"And you're okay with the fact that he's in love with your older brother?" Tamahome asked.

Usagi laughed and said, "Who am I to stand in the way of true love? If Ko-kun loves my onii-chan, then I'm fine with that as long as he promises to take good care of onii-chan."

"Usagi-chan, you know that I'm always faithful to my Hotohori-sama," Nuriko said. He glanced over to the small group and asked, "So who's the little groupie?"

TBC

So, how is this chapter? Do you like it? I read some fanfics where they had Usagi being somewhat of a wife to the four gods and it seemed to be pretty interesting, so I decided to write a story with the same coupling. Sadly, none of Usagi's guards would be paired up with anyone, other than Michiru and Haruka (Neptune/Uranus). Send your reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

The Wife of Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

AN: Also, in case you didn't know. This takes place after Miaka got Tamahome back from Yui but before the summoning ceremony. So technically, Chiriko is really Amiboshi. Also you might get confused later on when I had the same person being called a him and then a her later, it's based on the Suzaku seishi's view of the person.

* * *

Ch3

"_So who's the little groupie?"_

"They're my bodyguards," Usagi replied. She turned to the girls and said, "Guys, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

A girl with short blue hair that ended below her ears stepped forward and bowed slightly. Her blue eyes held a darker shade of blue than Usagi's. She wore a pale blue dress that ended to her knees with long sleeves and navy blue leggings. "My name's Ami, guardian from Sieryuu." A pair of crystal blue daggers were strapped to both sides of her hips.

"Rei," said a girl, about the same age. She took several glances to her princess's brothers and his friends with her dark purple eyes. She had long black hair that ended up to her waist. The dress she wore was dark red with sleeves that came to her elbows. The leggings were the same color as the dress. A red wood bow was strapped to her waist with red feathered arrows fastened together on her back. "Guardian from Suzaku."

"Guardian from Genbu, Makoto." Dark brown hair was tied into a high ponytail. Her dark green eyes studied each of the boys, wondering if anyone was a good fighter. She wore a sleeveless dark green dress ending at her mid-thigh with a lighter shade of green leggings. A long wooden staff with a sharp metal end was fastened to her back.

A girl with paler blond hair than Usagi and duller blue eyes smiled at the group ahead of them. "Minako, guardian from Byakko." She wore a yellow dress with flared out sleeves that ended at mid-thigh with pale orange leggings. A metal whip appeared like a string of tiny hearts were rounded together and tied around her waist.

A small child, about the age of twelve, hid behind Haruka and stared at the strangers with curious wide purple eyes. Chin length black hair helped emphasize her child-like appearance. "Hotaru, guardian from Genbu." She wore a dark purple dress with sleeves covering her arms and bottom palms of her hands ending down to her knees with black leggings. Her hands clutched a long scythe with the glaive curved inward.

The oldest of the group smiled at them with maroon red eyes, long dark green hair was let down and rested to her waist with a single bun tied up. "Setsuna, guardian from Byakko." She held onto a tall staff with a dark red orb on top.

Usagi pointed at Michiru and Haruka. "And you guys met Michiru, guardian from Seiryuu, and Haruka, guardian from Suzaku," she said.

She looked over to her brother and his friends and noticed the angered looks on their faces. "Onii-chan, why are your friends…"

"What the hell's the matter with ya?" Tasuki shouted. He was oblivious to the death glares being pointed at him, not by just Usagi's guards, but b the emperor and Nuriko. "Bringing guardians of Seiryuu over here, they could be Seiryuu seishi for all we know."

Hotohori and Nuriko were about to throw away all signs of common sense and pound the spitfire thief, when Haruka grabbed Tasuki by the collar and glared at him with greater intensity than the emperor and his friend can put together. "Watch your mouth, Suzaku seishi, or I'll rip if off your face," he growled harshly.

"We're not the Seiryuu seishi, though we both serve the same god, we are nothing alike," Michiru said, calmly prying her lover's iron grip on the bandit.

"Seriyuu seishi are purely human 100," Ami said, "But as guardians of Sieryuu, we were created by him for one sole purpose."

"And that would be?" Tamahome asked, still a bit suspicious of the guardians surrounding the princess.

"To protect me," Usagi replied.

Miaka's eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips. "Why are they created to protect you and not the Seiryuu no miko?" she asked.

"Not to mention, why do you guys use the names of the other gods as well?" Chichiri asked.

"Do you guys even have a clue who Usagi is?" Rei asked. When she saw the blank looks on their faces, she glared angrily at them. "You guys don't even know at all….YOU'RE AN EMBARASSMENT TO MY GOD!"

"Rei, calm down," Makoto said, "Not everyone in Konan has to know about Usagi-chan."

Usagi clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Why don't we go and get something to eat and have some tea?" she suggested, "I didn't get to eat anything since this morning."

Hotohori nodded his head and took Usagi's hand, leading her to the dining room, as she talked animatedly with Nuriko. The Suzaku seishi watched in amazement as the eight warriors walked behind the two royalties, hovering protectively around them, but at the same time, giving them their space. These people took their jobs seriously, not even the seishis were like this unless they were under attack.

/-/

The Suzaku seishi covered their faces and moaned embarrassedly as Miaka squealed with delight at the sight of the food placed on the table. Plate after plate of the most scrumptious looking delicacies looked almost too good to eat. Miaka stared at the foods with wide green eyes and drool slid down her chin. The fifteen-year-old miko quickly raced to her seat at the table.

Usagi stared in amazement, as she sat down beside her brother, at the miko's speed as she gulped down large amount of food without choking. "She must've been starving," Usagi said, smiling, "You could've ate without us, onii-chan."

"It doesn't matter either way, Usagi-chan," Nuriko said, taking his seat beside the emperor, "This glutton is always like this whenever she sees food."

"Usagi-sama, may you tell us exactly who you are?" Chichiri asked politely.

Usagi lifted up her chopsticks and brought an egg roll to her plate. "My name is Usagi. I'm the second oldest among the royal children. I'm the younger sister of a Suzaku seishi called Hotohori…"

Tasuki stood up and shouted, "We all ready knew that! Tell us something we don't know!"

Haruka made a movement to grab his sword and slit his throat, but Michiru and Hotaru grabbed both his arms and pulled him back down to his seat. "Let me go!" he shouted, "I warned him about watching his mouth!"

"Ruka-chan, calm down," Usagi said, waving at him to sit down, "Honestly, you need to stop threatening to kill any man who's within a five mile radius of me."

Miaka stopped eating and stared at Haruka, studying him real hard. "Aren't you a man as well, Haruka-san?" she asked, thinking nothing of the question that came out of her mouth.

"Of course, he's a guy, baka!" Tasuki yelled, hitting the miko on the head.

"Actually, I'm a woman," Haruka answered as if the question was something asked regularly.

"What?" Everybody but Usagi and her guardians stared at Haruka with wide eyes. They looked up and down Haruka's body, still not sure if Haruka was joking or beign serious.

"You guys don't believe me, huh?" Heads shook from side to side, as the eight guests tried to muffle their laughs. Haruka stood up. "All right, then. I'll show you." She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it up.

"NO!" the Suzaku seshi shouted, "We believe you!"

"Anyway, back to the subject, Usagi-san, may you tell us exactly your role here?" Mitsukake asked.

"My role?" she repeated, "Actually I'm just here to see onii-chan, other than that, there's no other reason."

"No, that wasn't what I meant," the gentle doctor said softly.

"You mean, you want to know why the four gods want to keep me safe," Usagi said curiously.

"YES!" everybody shouted, making the young princess jump and spill her tea on the table.

Servants rushed to the table to wipe the spilled drink. "Why didn't you say so?" Usagi asked with a naïve smile on her face.

All the seishi, other than Hotohori and Nuriko, sighed in defeat. "We did say so," they thought silently.

* * *

AN: And that's the end of this chapter. So how was it? Send your reviews so I'll get your opinion.

Oh yeah, before I forget, I was thinking about adding a made up character that turns out to be Usagi's kid with one of the four gods. However, with all the hectic things happening on my side over here, I don't have any time to make one up. So…I'll need you, the reviewers, to help me.

Fill this form out and I'll see which one I like the best (which will take a while since I like any ideas that comes up).

Name of child:

Father: (one of the four gods)

Gender: (male/female)

Age: (must be between a newborn and a two year old) (personally I'll go for a two year old, because a newborn or a one year old can't really drive the Suzaku seishi crazy)

Eye color:

Hair color:

Personality:


	5. Chapter 4

The Wife of Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

AN: Sorry for not updating anytime soon. I had to study and take my finals, so I wasn't able to continue for a while. Also I want to thank the reviewers who sent in their ideas of their own child. If you have more ideas, then you can send your ideas. The form is on the bottom, just in case you forgot:

* * *

Ch4

_All the seishi, other than Hotohori and Nuriko, sighed in defeat. "We did say so," they thought silently._

"Anyway, do you remember an important even from two years ago?" Usagi asked, grabbing her cup.

"Two years ago?" Chichiri repeated, trying to remember anything significant that happened. Then it hit him; a contest was issued two years ago between the four countries. "Wasn't there a competition issued by the four gods to Konan, Kotou, Hokkan, and Sairou?"

Usagi nodded her head. "Of course, but it wasn't really a competition. It was more like a mission to bring honor to our country," she replied, "One princess from Konan, Kotou, Hokkan, and Sairou was sent to Mt. Taikyoku."

"Why?" Miaka asked, "What did you guys do when you got there?"

"Did you meet the gods?" Tamahome asked.

"What were they like?" Tasuki asked.

Usagi just stared at them and watched as the three continued to bombard her with questions. Usagi decided to wait for the questions to cease before replying, but the children were relentlessly begging her to answer.

Getting annoyed with the noise level rising, Rei and Haruka stood up with a mind to kill the Suzaku seishi when Nuriko beat them to it again. "Why don't you three shut the hell up so the rest of us can hear the story?" he shouted, hitting each of them on the head.

Usagi giggled gently as she listened to the whining and complaining from Miaka, Tasuki, and Tamahome. When she heard Makoto complain about the increasing noise level and Minako's opinion of the palace being a daycare center for babies, laughter escaped from Usagi's lips, catching everyone's attention.

"Good to know that someone finds this amusing," Haruka muttered, annoyed with the headache pounding in her mind from the persisting questions.

Michiru rammed her elbow into her side. "As long as she's happy, then that's what matters."

"She should be enjoying herself," Hotaru added, "It's been a while since she saw her brother." A smile crept up on her face as she watched Usagi try to stop laughing.

"So, Usagi-chan, did you see the gods?" Nuriko asked, sitting back down.

Usagi shook her head. "I didn't get to see them until the very end. Not to mention, we weren't exactly told what were aiming for, except the gods' favor," she said, "We stayed in Mt. Taikyoku with Taiitsu-kun for a few days. She then sent each of us to four separate houses to serve four different men for a week each. Our status of princess of an empire was tossed aside for a month."

"That must've been difficult for you," Miaka pointed out, "You had to be a servant for a whole month. Did those men make you do horrible things?"

Nuriko rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like Usagi-chan was just a pampered princess," he snorted, "This Usagi-chan, the same one who goes out of her way to help everyone, especially the poor. The same girl who tends the sick in villages who can't afford to get a doctor."

"Wow," Chichiri said in awe, "You really must've gotten your hands dirty, no da."

"You had no idea," Hotohori said, eyeing his younger sister, who blushed under his gaze, "Especially with how many times she had managed to disguise herself and got over the wall to the other side."

Chiriko started coughing as he choked on the food. He stared in shock at Usagi and exclaimed, "You snuck out of the palace with no guards! Weren't you afraid that you'll get kidnapped, sold, or…or…" His face flushed red as he though of the word he had in mind.

"Well, actually most of the time Ko-kun would sneak out with me as a guy to make sure that no harm would come to me," Usagi said, as though Chiriko's exclamation made sense for the first time, "And sometimes when I snuck out by myself, it always seems like there's someone up there keeping watch over me."

"And even after heating that, I still get nervous whenever you do that," Hotohori said, "I would freak out whenever I found out that you're missing until you come back."

"You know, Hotohori, you are the emperor, couldn't you just keep her room completely guarded and had her followed around?" Tamahome asked.

Usagi and Nuriko looked at each other and giggled as Hotohori glared at his friend. The blue-haired warrior grew confused as he caught the young princess's bodyguards smirking in silence as if they knew something he doesn't.

"Did you think I didn't do that?" Hotohori muttered, glaring angrily at Tamahome, "I had soldiers surrounding her room several times with her in it and she still managed to get out without us knowing!"

"Is there a way for hime-sama to finish her story before nightfall?" Setsuna asked out loud, mostly to herself. Suzaku's miko and seishis turned to her and saw the eight soldiers of the four gods were waiting around restlessly and impatiently.

Usgai sat back against her seat and smiled at her friends. "Why don't you guys take a walk around the palace and go exploring? I'm sure that onii-chan can have rooms for you prepared," she said, glancing at her brother, silently begging.

"Preferably a room close to koneko-chan," Haruka injected.

"Hai, hai," Usagi said, "You guys are going to be guarding me even in your sleep."

"We don't have to go to that extreme, but if it's what'll keep you safe," Makoto said, smiling.

Ami stood up and bowed to Usagi. "We'll be taking our leave now," she said, looking at her friends as they each stood up slowly to leave the room.

"If there's even one hair missing on her," Rei threatened.

Haruka pulled out her sword and faced the sharp blade to the Suzaku's seishis. "I'm going to ram my sword through you so many times that the only thing that would be left can't even be visible," came yet another threat from the boy-like soldier.

Usagi got up and quickly ushered her friends out of the room. "Hai, hai, I'm pretty sure that after hearing you trying to kill Tasuki-san, they know better," she said, "I'll see you guys later."

She closed the doors behind them and sighed in relief. Usagi glared at Hotohori, as if it was his entire fault. "It never seems like I left here. Those guys are so overprotective over me that sometimes they remind me of you, onii-chan."

Hotohori laughed at his sister's pouting face. He patted down on the seat beside him, signaling her to sit down. "So, who were those guys?" Hotohori asked, silently upset about the fact that someone had the gall to order his sister around.

"Well…after the month passed, we went back to Taiitsu-kun in Mt. Taikyoku where we found out that the men who we stayed with were actually the four gods in disguise," Usagi replied as she walked back to the table, "Even then we didn't get to see them in their true form."

Usagi sat down as her blue eyes glazed over and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, causing everyone to look at her curiously. "Taiitsu-kun then told us that I was the one who won the gods' favor and the other three princesses were sent home. Taiitsu-kun told them that even though that they didn't win, they still help bring honor to their country by coming. When they were gone and I was the only one left, Taiitsu-kun asked me a question…"

"_Do you love the god your country serve, Usagi?" Taiitsu-kun asked, looking down at the girl seated in front of her._

_Fifteen-year-old Usagi bowed her head and replied softly, "Yes, I love our god." She looked back up and said seriously, "If it would please my god and country, I will do it."_

_Taiitsu-kun nodded her head and began to float towards the large window overlooking the massive land below. "Did you know that even before this contest was issued, we had a pretty good idea on who was going to win?" she asked. She saw Usagi's shocked face and chuckled a bit. "The four gods had been keeping a close eye on everyone here in this world, hoping to find someone who was pure and strong enough to take this position they had hoped to give."_

"_If you don't mind me asking, Taiitsu-kun, but what is it exactly that we were competing for?" Usagi asked, "I have this feeling that there's something else that you didn't tell us."_

_Taiitsu-kun chuckled again. "The four gods…would you mind naming them and the country they serve for me?" she asked._

_Usagi looked back down to her folded hands on her lap. "Suzaku-Konan, Seiryuu-Kotou, Genbu-Hokkan, Byakko-Sairou," she replied, remembering what her tutors had told her during her studies._

"_That is correct." Taiitsu-kun turned to Usagi and saw that her head was still bowed down and her eyes were closed. The ancient one also saw that there were four more shadows in the room. She nodded her head to them and kept silent as they each took a step towards Usagi._

"_Princess Usagi of Konan, are you willing to do whatever is asked of you by the four gods?" they asked at the same time._

_Usagi wondered who else was in the room, but kept her curiosity in check. "Yes, I'll do anything if it means my family and country are to be safe and honored."_

_The shadows glanced at each other and nodded their heads. "Then do you, Princess Usagi of Konan, accept to be the one and only wife of the four gods?" they asked once more._

_Usagi's body froze up as she went over the question in her head. Her…this one girl who may have the beauty of a princess, but not the grace of one…they want her to be the wife of the four supreme rulers of this world. She felt her hands tighten around each other, not sure of what to expect exactly._

"_Do you accept?" they asked again._

_Pretty sure that this was the destiny she has just as her brother and advisors had told her, Usagi knew that in her heart, perhaps this is what she must do for the rest of her life. "I accept," she replied surely._

"_Then look up," came the order._

_Usagi slowly lifted her head and gasped to see four huge animals: a fiery red phoenix, a majestic blue dragon, a fierce white tiger, and a age-wise black tortoise(1) with white snakes wrapped around its body. "The four gods of universe," she whispered, staring at them in shock. Then she remembered who they were and quickly bowed her head back down to show her respect._

_A bright glow emitted around the four animals as they began to change form. The phoenix now was a tall man with red hair that ended shortly behind his neck and two strands framed his face with dull red eyes and on his back were two big red feathered wings. The dragon was now a man a bit taller than the phoenix with long bluish hair and dark blue eyes with two dragon-like ears instead of normal human ears. The man, who was white tiger, was a bit shorter than the first two with pure white hair that was pushed up away from his face except for two strands that framed his face he had piercing golden-brown eyes. The turtle was now a wise man with glistening black hair and sharp black eyes, he was about the phoenix's height. (2)_

_No longer in their animal forms, the four gods became human as no one but their respected miko can see. The phoenix is Suzaku, the dragon is Seiryuu, the tiger is Byakko, and the turtle is Genbu. They looked at the girl and were silently amused by her shyness when she's trying to show them respect._

_Suzaku walked up to the girl and knelt down in front of her. He gently grasped her chin and lifted her head. "You are now ours, so there's no need for you to shy away from us," he said, softly._

"_But why me out of everyone else?" Usagi couldn't help but ask._

"_We've been observing you since the day you were born, Usagi," Byakko said, "And you were the only one who was deemed worthy."_

"_Your kindness towards others, whether they were rich or poor, and hope for peace and harmony has touched many and gave them a future to look forward to," Genbu said._

_Seiryuu nodded his head and said, "You alone have managed to lift the hearts of not just the emperor, your brother, but the entire country in times of despair."_

_Usagi looked at each of the gods and could see the sincerity and adoration in their eyes. She stood up and smiled at them. "I, Princess Usagi of Konan, accept the job you had given to me," she said._

_Suzaku grinned and held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. The minute her hand touched his, the young princess and the four gods vanished back into the heavens, leaving Taiitsu-kun alone with a knowing smile on her face._

"And that was what happened two years ago," Usagi concluded with a smile on her face. She looked around the table to see everyone staring at her with their jaws dropped all the way down to the table. Her eyes were narrowed as she tilted her head to the side. "What?" she asked, with a confused tone.

* * *

(1) I know that in the prologue I made the tortoise a dark green color. But when I looked up on-line about the four gods, I found out that the tortoise is actually black. Sorry for the confusion.

(2) I only saw pictures of the four gods. The only ones I saw entirely was Suzaku and Seiryuu. I only saw the heads of Byakko and Genbu, so I wasn;t sure exactly what characteristic they had in their human form as well as their animal form. Suzaku had his wings and Seiryuu has his ears, I wasn't sure about the tiger and the toritoise.

Well, how is this chapter? It might seem a little weird and confusing. The italicized words are actually a flashback to two years ago. Send in your reviews and your own suggestions on the child being born.

Name of child:

Father: (one of the four gods)

Gender: (male/female)

Age: (must be between a newborn and a two year old) (personally I'll go for a two year old, because a newborn or a one year old can't really drive the Suzaku seishi crazy)

Eye color:

Hair color:

Personality:


	6. Chapter 5

The Wife of Four 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

AN: Arigato for the reviews. I especially would like to thank Angel, Ren Tsukino, Tsuki no Echo, isis, DarkenedRose Thorn, Angelwings6117, digigirl, Shi no Hakari, and tala ryu, and koldy for their suggestions of the children. They were all very wonderful and I enjoyed seeing how creative you guys were.

If you had more ideas, then by all means, send them in with your reviews.

* * *

Ch5

"_What?" she asked, with a confused tone._

"Wait a minute!" Tasuki shouted, "So these four husbands we've been hearing about are actually the four gods!"

"Not to say that I don't believe you, but do you have any proof? It does sound a bit unusual, no da," Chichiri said.

"Are you trying to say that Usagi-chan was lying?" Nuriko said as fire sprouted around him with his glare slowly drilling holes into the blue haired monk.

Usagi watched as Chichiri was quickly shooting out denials so the cross dresser wouldn't kill him. A smile came out on her face as she looked at he brother and his friends and though about the comparisons they would make with her own friends.

Her dear brother, Hotohori, can act like her father at times just as Michiru can act like he mother. Her protective friend, Nuriko, can also match up with Haruka's overprotective nature. Tamahome and Makoto can match their love of martial arts and skills. Tasuki and Rei bot have fiery tempers that could either get them into or out of trouble. Mitsukake's knowledge of medicine cane almost match with Ami's intelligence of medical procedure. Miaka's cheerful and hyper personality can be similar to Minako when she's relaxed. Chichiri's child-like antics and serious personality can also be mistaken as Hotaru's personality, who could be like an innocent child one minute and then a somber adult the next.

Usagi then looked at Chiriko and concentrated onto his inner aura. A light blue aura surrounded his heart, revealing where he stands in this war brewing between Konan and Kotou. While the other Suzaku seishi and their miko were surrounded by a red aura, this young teen has the same color glow as her dragon husband.

Hotohori then saw that Usagi was in a deep thought, deeper than he would usually see her in. He gently touched her shoulder. "Usagi-chan, are you okay?" he asked.

Usagi shook her head and just grinned at her brother. "Chichiri-san, before you asked if there's any proof about my unity with the four gods and the answer is yes," she said. She placed a hand to her shoulder and let it drift from the left, the top of her breasts, to the right shoulder. "I have four characters, I guess you could say, were branded over in this area: fushicho(1) for Suzaku, ryu(2) for Seiryuu, taiga(3) for Byakko, and kame(4) for Genbu. I suppose you could say that those were their mark that stated that I belong to them."

Miaka's face scrunched up in disgust of the idea of having something branded into someone's skin, almost like a tattoo. Then an idea came to her. Usagi is a princess of Konan and she is Suzaku's wife, which means she could help with the summoning ceremony.

Usagi saw the pleading look on the miko's face and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but by being the four gods' wife, I had also agreed to a contract where I won't interfere or help with the summoning in any way," she said straight out.

"That's okay, Usagi-chan," Hotohori said, giving her a friendly pat on the head.

Nuriko hugged his friend with a big smile on his face. "We kinda figured that that kind of exchange happened."

A knock was heard from the doors. Everyone turned o see Hotaru looking around the room. The young child walked in and bowed slightly. "Usagi-hime, Michiru-mama told me to tell you that it's starting to get late," Hotaru said in a shy tone.

Usagi stood up. "Is it that late already?" she asked.

"Why don't you go over to your room?" Hotohori suggested.

Usagi quickly hugged her brother and best friend and kissed them on the cheek before leaving. "Good night, onii-chan, Ko-kun," she said, "Night minna."

Hotaru followed after her princess but paused at the doorway. Her shyness melted away as she took her glaive and aimed it at the emperor and his friends. "It is considered forbidden to enter Usagi-hime's room when she is in at night," she warned icily, "If anyone has a death wish then they may enter. But be warned, those who tries to break the rule won't ever return to the land of the living ever again."

Her tone and glare must've scared everyone. Tamahome and Tasuki quickly grabbed each other and embraced tightly. Miaka hid behind Nuriko, who just stared in amazement at the twelve-year-old's harsh warning. Chichiri and Chiriko glanced at each other and decided that it would be best to not cross with the warrior of the gods. Mitsukake gave a silent prayer to Suzaku that no one would be stupid enough to disobey. Hotohori just sighed in relief that his sister would be well protected by people who are strong and dedicated to her safety.

/-/

Usagi glanced around her room and was any different than the way it was when she left two years ago. A large bed was situated across from the entrance of the room with rose pink curtains, which would cover the bed from view, was tied to the bed posts. A large round wooden table was located in the middle of the room with five chairs, almost like the ends of a star.

On the bed was a silvery silk robe with a golden yellow sash around the waist area. Usagi grinned and figured that Setsuna or one of the servants had probably left it there for her to wear. She turned to the door and closed them and walked over to the bed. She lifted the smooth fabric into her hands and was pleased with the softness of the material.

Slowly and carefully, Usagi took the kimono she wore off and placed it on the bed. She then brought the robe close to her body and leisurely put the robe on until it covered her entire body from view. The robe had long sleeves and reached up to the bottom of her palms and end at her ankles. The golden sash was tied around the robe, tightly to keep the garment in place, but not too tight.

She was admiring the garment so much that she ignored everything in the room. So when a pair of two arms wrapped themselves around her waist, Usagi jumped and quickly turned around, or at least tried to because the arms held her tightly in place, making it impossible for her to move.

Usagi felt her heart jump higher each minute as she got nervous. Silently she wished that she could call for her guards, but there's a good chance that they won't be able to hear her scream.

Low chuckling alerted her to stay still. Usagi didn't know what to do. She felt someone's warm breath blowing against the nape of her neck and immediately closed her eyes.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" asked a suspiciously familiar voice.

She turned around to see a pair of amused red eyes and gasped. "Suzaku, what are you doing here?" she asked the winged god.

Suzaku grinned as he brought a hand to her cheek. "And what is wrong with me wanting to see my wife?" he asked back with a slight smirk on his face.

Usagi shook her head quickly and started to think of a way to reword her question. Suzaku brought her face close to him and leaned over to her ear. His lips caressing her ear as he whispered, "Tonight…is…mine."

He took both sides of her face and kissed her lips. As he felt Usagi's hands making way for his neck, his hands drifted down to her waist. He brought her body closer to his as he deepened the kiss when Usagi's hands were clasped to the back of his neck. When they broke apart for air, Suzaku rested his forehead on top of hers and looked into her eyes.

Usagi looked up at him and smiled. "How's everyone?" she asked, "Are Seiryuu, Genbu, and Byakko okay?"

"They're all fine," Suzaku replied, seating the girl down on the bed beside him, "But that Tasuki should be glad that we can't appear to kill him for his language towards you, but that's why we have Haruka here."

Usagi laughed at his remark. "Well with Michiru over here, I'm afraid Haruka can't do much other than threaten Tasuki-san."

"Seiryuu always did ruin my fun, doesn't he?" Suzaku pouted slightly.

His wife just smiled at him as she cuddled herself close to his warm body. "How's everyone else?" she asked.

"Everyone's fine," Suzaku replied. He kissed her on the forehead and gently laid her down on the bed. "I'll send someone to bring them over if you wish," he said as he climbed on top of her.

"Hm-mm…I'd like that," she whispered as she smile up at her phoenix husband. She slowly brought her hands to his face. "It would be nice if you and everyone else can meet onii-chan, but the gods are forbidden to meet their seishi and miko unless they've been summoned."

Suzaku gently placed a kiss on the right side of her neck with his left hand gently grasping the other side as his right hand took hold of the golden sash, slowly pulled the knot out. He brought his lips back to Usagi's and deepened it as each minute passed while the sash became loose.

/-/

Tasuki opened his mouth to let out a loud yawn. "Man, who knew that being a Suzaku seishi is a lot more stressful than being a bandit," he muttered. He was passing by Usagi's room when he heard something.

"What the hell is that?" Tasuki asked.

His hand was about to touch the door when someone grabbed his hand. He opened his mouth to shout when another hand clamped his mouth shut. Tasuki tried to reach for his tessen(5) with his free hand, but the person behind him twisted the hand in their grasp to his back. The mysterious person then started to move far away from the doorway while dragging a struggling Tasuki along.

* * *

1) 'Fushicho' means phoenix in Japanese

2) 'Ryu' means dragon in Japanese

3) 'Taiga' means tiger in Japanese

4) 'Kame' means tortoise in Japanese

5) I was talking about the fan that Tasuki carries around, but I wasn't sure if the spelling was correct.

AN: So, how is this chapter? Send your reviews after reading this chapter, please.

Also, send in your own suggestions on the child being born.

Name of child:

Father: (one of the four gods)

Gender: (male/female)

Age: (must be between a newborn and a two year old) (personally I'll go for a two year old, because a newborn or a one year old can't really drive the Suzaku seishi crazy)

Eye color:

Hair color:

Personality:


	7. Chapter 6

The Wife of Four 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

AN: Arigato for the reviews. I especially would like to thank Angel, Ren Tsukino, Tsuki no Echo, isis, DarkenedRose Thorn, Angelwings6117, digigirl, Shi no Hakari, and tala ryu, koldy, and shantel for their suggestions of the children. They were all very wonderful and I enjoyed seeing how creative you guys were.

If you had more ideas, then by all means, send them in with your reviews. This is your last chance to send your ideas. The decision will be shown in the next chapter.

* * *

Ch6

_The mysterious person then started to move far away from the doorway while dragging a struggling Tasuki along._

As Tasuki grew more and more annoyed with the constant dragging around, he brought his elbow up and rammed it into the person's stomach. When the stranger loosened his grip, Tasuki quickly grabbed the steel fan.

Turning around with the plan to retaliate against the person who attacked him. Instead, Tasuki was shocked to see an angry Nuriko. Overcoming his shock, Tasuki shouted, "Why did ya attack me for?"

"Didn't you hear what Hotaru told us?" he answered back in a furious tone, "No one enters her room at night, **especially** if Usagi-chan is in it."

"I heard something and I though that she was in trouble," Tasuki argued back.

"Is this for real?" Nuriko asked himself silently, "Usagi-chan is married to the four most powerful men in the universe. It would make sense that the gods are able to appear in her room. What an idiot."

As he listened to Tasuki's constant ranting on how he was just planning on saving the princess, Nuriko walked away with the bandit's back towards him. He came back in a minute, dragging a table behind him. Using his Suzaku-given strength, he lifted the table into the air and slammed it down onto the oblivious bandit, knocking him unconscious.

Nuriko stared indifferently down on the sleeping guy on the floor. He took his time putting the table back to its location and walked back; he was pleased to see his friend was still out of it. He leaned down and grabbed his legs and started to walk to Tasuki's room with him being dragged on the floor.

/-/

Chiriko stared out of the window to the moon whose brightness contrasted to the dark night sky. His dull blue eyes stared longingly at the stars.

He rested his head on the propped up elbow and sighed. "Even the moon isn't lonely up there in the sky, so why is me and my brother along here on land?"

"Why am I here, pretending to be someone I'm not?" he asked himself, "This is for Kotou and our miko…I'm doing this for my nation, so why does this feel wrong?"

He closed his eyes and his thoughts immediately traveled to the Suzaku warriors who had accepted him with no questions asked. During his time here in Konan, he was amazed to see the peaceful feeling radiating throughout the country, the friendly and caring atmosphere between the seishis and their miko.

"Perhaps the reason why it feels wrong is because you're in the wrong country, Amiboshi, seishi of Seiryuu," a low voice said.

The said warrior turned quickly towards the doorway, nervous and worried that someone had discovered his identity. He saw Setsuna standing behind her with a mysterious smile on her face. Amiboshi(1) remembered her as one of the guardians of the princess.

"How do you know my real name?" he asked.

"We, as warriors created by the four gods, are able to sense who are the seishis and mikos and which god they serve," Setsuna told the young teenager, "While the Suzaku seishi and their miko radiate a red life force, you, being a Seiryuu seishi, emit a blue one."

"So what now?" Amiboshi said, grabbing his flute, in case she was going to attack him, "Are you going to tell everyone about my deception now?"

"My princess, friends, and I are sworn to an oath where we don't intervene with any summoning between the gods," Setsuna replied.

"So why…"

"I'm just here to give you an advice," the twenty-year-old said as she started to turn around, "Don't follow just anyone's orders, sometimes it's better and more important to listen to your heart."

"What about you?" Amiboshi said, "Why are you willing to spend your life to protect some princess?"

"Because protecting Usagi-hime is an order from my heart," Setsuna replied, "She is very precious and dear to everyone who she meets, which is why so many people love her."

And without another word, Setsuna exited the room as Amiboshi stared after her. He glanced back to the moon and knew that Setsuna was right, but what about his loyalty to his emperor and country. He sighed, knowing that he'll probably spend most the night thinking about his conflicting heart and mind.

* * *

Name of child:

Father: (one of the four gods)

Gender: (male/female)

Age: (must be between a newborn and a two year old) (personally I'll go for a two year old, because a newborn or a one year old can't really drive the Suzaku seishi crazy)

Eye color:

Hair color:

Personality:

Send in your reviews and suggestions!


	8. Chapter 7

The Wife of Four 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

AN: Arigato for the reviews. I especially would like to thank everyone who had submitted in their ideas, but my decision becomes final in this chapter. Continue reading to find out who I had chosen to be the child…or children (hint, hint, hint)!

Also, don't be confused when you read Amiboshi's name. Basically, only Usagi and her guardians know the truth, but they didn't tell anyone, so the Suzaku seishis and miko only know him as Chiriko and call him that. Amiboshi will have his name in the story, but he'll answer to Chiriko's name, just as he had done before.

* * *

Ch7

From the open window on the side came a ray of sunshine, signaling the beginning of the new day. It was a great day to wake up on, unfortunately if the sun was shining on your face, it proves to be an annoying way to wake up.

And that was exactly Usagi had thought.

She burrowed her head into the pillow, trying to hide her closed her eyes from the blazing sun. She heard a low chuckling and felt someone gently brushing through her hair. Usagi turned to face the smirking god still in bed. "Ohayo, Suzaku," she murmured with a smile.

"Hm-mm," he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her back closer to his chest as he planted a kiss on the side of her neck.

Usagi was about to kiss him on the lips when a knock was heard on the wooden doors. The couple turned their heads to the door, wondering who it could be. "Hai?" Usagi called out cautiously.

"Usagi-hime, breakfast is about to be served," Setsuna announced from behind the door.

Usagi sighed and stretched her hands over her head. "Kay," she replied. She listened as the footsteps walked further and further away from the door before turning to Suzaku. "I guess I better head out before they start barging in, trying to find me," she said, slightly annoyed.

Suzaku smiled as he watched Usagi stand up from the bed with the white silk blanket wrapped around her body. He sat up on the bed and glanced out the window with thoughtful red eyes. "I may have to borrow a few of your guards to bring them here," he said as he listened to the fabrics brushing against each other as his wife dressed for the day.

"Sure, who do you want to take?" Usagi asked as she brushed her long golden strands of hair.

Suzaku looked over Usagi to see her wearing a simple dress. The dress almost resembled a Chinese design. Her dress was a light pale pink color. The rim of the collar, sleeves, and the end of the dress was dark golden-yellow. Designs of surreal, but beautiful, red and white flowers were imprinted on the dress from the waist down, ending at her ankles.

"I'll take Seiryuu and my warriors," the phoenix god said. He stared at her and smiled as he added softly, "You look beautiful."

Usagi leaned over Suzaku and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispered, "See you later?"

"Of course," he replied with a slight smirk, "You better head to the dining room before they start worrying about you."

Usagi nodded her head and quickly left the room, waving him goodbye. Suzaku watched as she closed the doors behind her and the sounds of her footsteps were slowly leaving his hearing. He sighed and stood up, closing his eyes, as he was surrounded by a light red light and his clothes appeared on his person.

"Well, to break the news to the others," he sighed vanishing in another flash of light. All that was left of him in the room would be a single red feather from his wings falling towards the pillow. When the feather touched the pillow, it transformed into a simple necklace of a gold chain with a ruby on the end.

/-/

This morning has been bad for him. First, he woke up by falling off his bed and landing headfirst on the floor and ended up having a gigantic headache. Second, he was sporting two swellings the size of Jupiter, one on the top of his head and the other on the back of his head and he couldn't remember how he got them. Third, he arrived too late to save his breakfast from the glutton priestess. Fourth, he had a cup of steaming hot tea spill its substance on his lap, burning him. Tasuki sighed and wondered if this day could be any worse.

"Tasuki-chan," Nuriko said in a cheery tone, "How was your sleep last night?"

Tasuki looked up at the eighteen-year-old man and replied, "It was okay, but it would've been better if my head doesn't feel like I got bashed by a table."

Miaka paused in her eating to look at the bandit with a puzzled look. "What are you talking about, Tasuki?" she asked, "Maybe you hit it when you fell off the bed in the middle of the night?"

"No he didn't," Nuriko inputted quickly with an almost too sweet grin on his face.

"Oh?" Tamahome said, arching an eyebrow, "Was that all your doing?"

The smile disappeared as a frown took its place. "That's what he gets," Nuriko added, "He was trying to go into Usagi-chan's room when Hotaru specifically told us not to. So I bashed him on the head with a table to knock him out." He then smiled innocently again at his friends as if he had justified himself as they stared at him, wondering if he was sane.

"What?" Chichiri exclaimed, "I thought we all decided to not cross the warriors' bad side. And by entering Usagi-sama's room when they told us not to is definitely crossing the line."

"Ohayo, minna," Usagi said as she walked into the room, oblivious of all the tension. Standing by her side was Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, and Setsuna; the other four had left, knowing that their services were needed.

Nuriko stopped glaring at Tasuki and grinned at his long time friend. "Ohayo, Usagi-chan," he said, "I hoped you slept well."

Her cheeks flushed into a light pink color, the same color as her dress. Usagi smiled weakly back. "Hai, I slept well."

As everyone sat down and started eating, Hotohori noticed that the amount of bodyguards was cut in half. He called his little sister about it, but she just brushed away his question.

"They went to do a little chore for me," she just replied.

The meal went on smoothly with nothing going on. EXCEPT there was a tensed staring contest between Amiboshi and Setsuna and a heated glaring contest between Nuriko and Tasuki.

Suddenly, the red-haired bandit remembered something really important that had been bugging him for a short while. He turned to Usagi and, out of the blue, asked, "Usagi, what was that sound I heard in your room last night?"

Nuriko slapped his hand onto his forehead as Hotohori stared in shock at Tasuki's blunt question. Chichiri and Amiboshi was just as shock as Hotohori as Mitsukake wondered if Tasuki would need any medical treatment, considering the annoyed glowers from the four warriors of Genbu and Byakko looked as though the stares alone could injure him. Tamahome and Miaka were just plainly confused with what was going on. Usagi started coughing as she choked a bit on her meal.

"You are such an idiot!" Nuriko shouted, slapping Tasuki on the back of his head, forcing the front of his head to land smack on the table.

Tasuki grabbed both the back of his head and his forehead. "OW! What was that for?" he shouted back.

"For being an idiot!" came the reply.

Hotaru glared at Tasuki and grabbed her curved, but sharp, bladed glaive. "I thought I warned you to not enter Usagi-hime's room at night," she said angrily.

She pointed it straight at his neck, with the intention to kill him when Setsuna grabbed the handle before she managed to complete her task. "As much as you might want to kill him, you do remember that we are not to interfere with the summoning and by killing a seishi, you would be interfering," she reminded the twelve-year-old.

"But…"

"Don't worry about it, Hotaru," Nuriko interrupted, "I stopped him before he entered the room."

"Good thing you did," Minako said, "I don't know what would've happened if Suzaku-sama saw Tasuki peeking around Usagi's room."

Miaka was pouring rice into her mouth but when she heard Minako mention that Suzaku was in the palace the night before, she sprayed it all out of her mouth and onto the food spread out on the table. "Suzaku was here!" she exclaimed, "How? We didn't even summon him yet!"

"If that's their reaction to Suzaku-sama coming here, imagine when tonight Seiryuu-sama comes," Makoto muttered into Minako's ear, causing them both to laugh silently.

Usagi just sighed as she stared longingly at the now ruined food on the table. She figured that she should stop eating since it's proving to be bad for her health…especially during questions involving her personal life coming from the curious Suzaku followers.

"Koneko-chan," Haruka said, poking her head through the doorway.

Usagi looked up at woman. "Oh, you're all back," she said, standing up, "I hope they weren't any trouble for you guys." She walked over to Haruka.

"Nah, they were all little angels," Haruka said, leading the princess away from the doors.

Hotohori tilted his head to the side. "We're having visitors?" he asked, "Why didn't Usagi-chan say anything about it?"

"Maybe she wanted to surprise you," Minako guessed.

Makoto arched an eyebrow up at her blond friend. "Surprise him? More like give him a premature heart attack," she mused out loud.

"Onii-chan?" Usagi peeked through the doors with cautious eyes, almost as if waiting for a long strict lecture from him. "Can you do me a small favor?" she asked.

"What is it, Usagi-chan?" he asked.

"Promise me that you won't faint or scream."

Hotohori's golden-brown eyes stared at his sister with a puzzled expression, but he nod his head in agreement nonetheless.

Usagi's head vanished to behind the door again. The missing warriors opened the doors wider and moved to the side as Usagi walked into everyone's views…with two young boys in her arms and a slightly older girl holding onto Usagi's dress! "Onii-chan…you're an uncle," she announced shyly.

_**To be continue. Should I leave it at that? **_

_**Nah! I'm not that mean. **_

"Uncle?" Hotohori repeated, staring at the children staring shyly at him. His younger sister is a mother. The advisors are going to have his head for lunch, saying how his younger sister is already married and have children, while he, the emperor and the eldest, is still single and searching.

"This is Katsura and Katsuya, they're both twins. Katsuya's the one with bright yellow hair and Katsura has orangey-red colored hair. And this one is Sakura, she's the oldest," Usagi said.

Hotohori stared at his nephews and niece. Katsuya's reddish-brown eyes held a childish glint in them. His bangs reached just about the top of his eyes and the rest of his bright yellow hair reached the end of his neck and was tied into a small ponytail. Katsura had almost the same exact kind as his, except they appear to resemble a curious kitten. His auburn hair was similar to his brother's style, except while his brother looked a lot more groomed, Katsura's bangs were uneven from left to right. Sakura almost resembled her mother in almost every aspect. Her bright blue eyes were the same shade as Usagi's, only hers don't reveal everything she feels. Her hair was a unique pale silvery-blue color and in the midst of the color were golden strands. Her long hair was pulled back into two braided pigtails that trailed down, reaching to her waist.

"They really are your children," he said, "They have the same exact beauty and wisdom in their eyes and features, just as you do, Usagi-chan."

"You haven't heard the next news about them," Rei spoke up.

Haruka stated, "The twins' dad is Suzaku and Sakura's dad is Seiryuu."

Miaka was drinking her cup of tea and when she heard the names of the children's father, she sprayed the warm liquid out of her mouth and onto the table. Everybody moved away from the fifteen-year-old, in fear of another object being spit from her mouth. "Their fathers are Suzaku and Seiryuu!" she exclaimed.

* * *

AN: To be continue. So those are the kids I had chosen. I'm sorry if you feel disappointed if I didn't use your creations, but I really like them all. The kids I had chosen are from angelwings6117 and Prisoner to the Darkness.

Angelwings6117 didn't really give me a name so I called him 'Katsuya' since it was a similar name to Prisoner to the Darkness's Kenji Katsura (only I called him 'Katsura') and made them into twins since they had the same father. And for Prisoner to the Darkness's Sakura Ryou, I only gave her the name 'Sakura'. I'm sorry if you felt that I had violated your creativity in a way of changing small details. Please forgive me.

I wish to personally thank everyone who had participated in the creations. bows slightly Arigato, minna for your help and assistance!

Send your reviews and tell me what you think about this chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

The Wife of Four 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Read and enjoy this chapter!

Ch8

"_Their fathers are Suzaku and Seiryuu!" she exclaimed._

"Yup, that's what Haruka-papa said," Hotaru stated, unimpressed by the miko's previous actions over their meal, "I didn't know that we asked for an echo when we were told to come here."

"Why in the world do they have two different dads?" Tamahome asked. He glanced around with a lost look on his face.

"Maybe because Usagi is married to the two of them," Rei retorted.

A light finally clicked as Tamahome nodded his head, finally understanding in one way and still confused in another.

Sakura glanced up at her mom and tugged on the dress gently. Her blue eyes took one last shy glance at everyone else around her before looking back at her mom. "Kaa-san?" she said in a soft tone.

"What is it, Sakura?" Usagi asked.

"Kaa-san, I'm hungry," she replied.

"Momma, I'm hungry," Katsura said, copying his older sister.

"Me too, me too," Katsuya said, throwing his small hands into the air.

Usagi stared warily at the food, knowing full well that they were the covered from the pieces of rice and drops of tea that were catapulted from Miaka's mouth.

Makoto laughed and said, "Why don't I head over to the kitchens and fix something for you guys?" The three children nodded their heads in response. "I'll go make you your favorite foods, kay?" And with that, Makoto headed over to the kitchen with recipes coming up in mind.

Usagi walked over to the tables and placed Katsura onto a chair beside Michiru. She then ushered Sakura to sit in a chair next to him. "I'm going to be right back. I have to take Katsuya somewhere first," she then said, "You guys mind looking after my kids while I'm gone?"

Hotohori shook his head. "We'll be fine," he replied. Usagi nodded her head and walked off with Katsuya in hand. He turned to the eight warriors and asked, "Aren't you going to follow her?"

"You actually think we're going to leave Usagi's and our gods' children unprotected?" Rei said, almost as if she was mocking them.

Minako rolled her eyes. "What she means is 'you actually think that we trust you with Usagi and our gods' children'," she said.

"So, where's the wench taking the brat?" Tasuki asked.

"What…did…you…call…them?" Haruka snarled, grabbing her sword to threaten Tasuki again, "Might I remind you that Usagi is your emperor's sister and god's wife _and_ Katsuya is one of the sons of Suzaku, the very god **you** worship."

Tasuki painfully pushed a gulp of air down his throat as he inched away from the angry blonde. "I mean, where's Usagi-sama taking Katsuya?" Tasuki quickly reworded his question.

Sakura glared at Tasuki and said shortly, but to the point, "You're rude." Earning a glare from the bandit, who wisely kept his mouth shut this time.

"Usagi went to take Katsuya to take a bath," Ami replied to Tasuki's question, "Usagi's probably the only one who managed to complete that task without having any trouble." She took a cup and filled it up with water as she handed it to Sakura and Katsura.

"What trouble?" Mitsukake asked.

Katsura took the cup. "Kay no like water," he said before taking a sip.

Michiru laughed to herself as she remembered a time when they discovered that fact when the girls volunteered to wash the toddler because Usagi was busy. "We discovered that the hard way. Not even the gods could bring Katsuya near water without him throwing a fit," she said.

Setsuna smiled as she thought back to that time as well. "Before we found out that only Usagi-hime can make Katsuya take his bath and we were the one who tried to wash him, he would immediately start crying and screaming. And with we didn't take him away from the water, he would vanish to only Usagi knows where," she said.

Katsura looked up from his half empty cup to Ami, who was standing next to him. "Hungry," he said softly.

Ami smiled gently at the toddler. She brushed her hand through his orangey-red hair. "Mako-chan is almost finished," she reminded the young one.

Hotohori studied the children and noticed how they were really polite and well behaved. "Sakura-chan, how old are you and Katsura?" he asked.

"I'm two and Katsura and Katsuya are one," the young girl replied. She turned around and a smile graced her face. "Kaa-san," she called out.

Usagi walked into the room with a slightly wet and dry Katsuya holding her hand. "Hey, Sakura, Katsura, have you two been good?" she asked, giving a kiss on both their foreheads. She moved Katsura to the seat next to him and sat down in between the two seated kids with Katsuya seated on her lap.

"Hai, kaa-san," Sakura said, smiling innocently at her mother.

Makoto entered the dining room with a tray of food and a wide smile at her creations. She placed the plates in front of the three children and stood back, proud of her achievements. "There you guys go, three plates of delicious hot noodles and for dessert, soft warm cake filled with fruit," she announced.

Miaka stared at the food and immediately started drooling at appearance of the food. "Wow, Makoto-san, your cooking looks really good," she commented with drool sliding down her chin.

"Its taste is even better than the appearance," Usagi said, as she wiped Katsuya's mouth.

Katsura took one bite of the noodles and immediately dropped it back into its bowl. "Momma, too hot," Katsura complained with his tongue hanging out, almost as if he was trying to cool it down.

"Here, why don't I blow on it and we wait a bit," Usagi said, moving the bowl closer to her as she tried to cut the long strands shorter.

Sakura glanced around and thought silently, "These guys are the Suzaku-papa's seishis?" She watched as they talked and laughed as though they didn't have a care in the world. "They don't look like they could do the job…oh well, at least they're nicer than Seiryuu-papa's seishis," she thought, shrugging her shoulders before continuing to eat her meal.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked, staring at Amiboshi with wide blue eyes.

"Chiriko," Amiboshi replied, using the same alias he had been using since he first entered Konan.

Usagi turned to her daughter. "Chiriko plays a flute, Sakura," she informed, with a smile.

"Really? Are you good?" Sakura asked.

Amiboshi just sat there with a lost expression on his face. Michiru laughed and filled him in, "Sakura-chan loves listening to music."

Sakura nodded her head, with her two younger brothers copying her gesture. "Michi-chan plays a violin," she announced.

"Play good," Katsura added in.

Katsuya slurped a piece of noodle into his mouth. "Good!" he announced, with sauce running down his chin. Usagi laughed as she wiped the dripping sauce with a napkin. Katsuya glanced down to his empty plate. "No more," he said to his mom, almost as if he was wondering what had happened to his food.

/-/

Tasuki walked nervously through the hallway. He had a shaking feeling that he was being followed, but every single time he turned around to see that nobody was there. He continued to walk but in a slower pace as he listened to the light pattering of the feet following close behind him. Taking a deep breath, he quickly turned around, screaming, "Gotcha!"

He relaxed his stance when he saw that nobody was behind him. Scratching his head, Tasuki glanced from left to right, trying to figure out what was going on. He began wondering if the palace was haunted. He then shrugged his shoulders and turned around to continue walking. Too bad Tasuki never thought to look down.

He was about to take one step when he felt two pairs of arms wrap themselves around his legs. "Doggy!" two different voices shouted.

"What the…" Tasuki shouted as he fell facedown onto the floor. He pushed his body upwards and looked behind to see the two twins each holding his leg, laughing happily with each other.

"Doggy," Katsura shouted with his brother copying him.

"What? I'm not a freaking dog!" he shouted. His red eyes glared at the two who were ignoring his pissed off tone. "Get the hell off of me!"

"You know you shouldn't yell at my brothers like that," Sakura said, glaring at the bandit. She shrugged her shoulders and continued, "I don't blame them for thinking that you're a dog. The two of you both have fanged teeth. If you weren't standing in the sunlight, I would've thought that you were a vampire."

"A vampire?" Tasuki repeated.

A smile appeared on Sakura's face. And not the shy sweet smile she shows to her mother and guardians. This one was a smirk; almost resembling the one Nakago would give them as he's winning in the battle.

"Katsura, Katsuya, kaa-san's calling for us," she said, her smirk doing a 180 degree turn to an amiable grin. The twins immediately released their iron-griped on Tasuki and took hold of their older sister's hands. They started walking in the other direction when Sakura turned around and said, "Ja ne, vampire-chan," with the smirk on her face.

Tasuki rolled his eyes and muttered, "Brats." He pushed himself off the floor and started to head back to his room, mumbling about annoying children and overprotective guardians.

/-/

Miaka was sitting on her bed, practically stuffing her face with junk food that she brought from her world. Everything was just becoming more and more confusing for the young miko when she had thought that she had known everything about her seishis. As they grew more puzzling, she decided to do the one thing that always helped her calm down…eat.

She still couldn't believe that Hotohori haves a younger sister, who's the wife of the four gods themselves, was definitely not what she had expected. Neither is the fact that she is the mother of three beautiful kids, both fathers are the gods of two enemy countries.

She closed her eyes and sighed, only to open them when she felt something tugging her hair. Miaka turned around to see Katsuya standing on her bed, tugging on the red ribbon that held her auburn brown hair in its two buns. "Katsuya-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Katsuya tried to pull the ribbon loose, but eventually gave up. He plopped himself back on the bed and glared evilly at the ribbon as though it transformed into a snake and bit him.

"You want to play with my hair?" Miaka asked. Katsuya nodded his head and raised his two arms up into the air, trying to reach the strands. Miaka took the ribbon out of her hair. "I don't see why you don't play with your mom's hair. She has longer hair than me, and I bet that they would feel better than mine."

Katsuya rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, almost as if trying to say, "Who cares?" When he saw that the brown hair was left trailing against the miko's back, he immediately crawled over to her and sat down beside her. He took the hair into his grasp and stared at it for a minute.

Miaka couldn't help but giggle. The one-year-old's expression on his face as he studied her hair reminded her of her facial expression when she studies the food laid out in front of her.

Katsuya leaned against Miaka, with his eyes closed. Miaka couldn't help but notice his peaceful expression and her hair in his…mouth! She screamed slightly and tried to get the strands out.

Tamahome immediately rushed into her room. "Miaka, what's wrong?" he shouted, waking up the year-old. He then caught sight of Katsuya glared at him as if he was the worst thing that lived. "No fair! You were playing with the baby and you didn't tell me," he complained, bouncing over to the bed, only to cause the glare to maximize ten fold.

Katsuya glanced back and forth to Tamahome and Miaka and caught their glances to each other. Their looks reminded him of his parents whenever they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. He then noticed that he was being annoyed when the two of them had their lips connected and started to pay more attention to each other. And as we all know about young children is that they **HATE **being ignored.

First he had found a nice chew toy only to have Tamahome woke him up form his sleep. Then he goes and takes Miaka's attention away from him. Not only that but now he's conspiring to keep her attention off of him and onto himself. And last but not least, not only are their attentions on each other, but they are completely ignoring him as he made slight grunts and was pulling on Miaka's hair gently. Now he had officially placed Tamahome onto the 'Most Hated' category.

/-/

Katsura was running through the hallways as attendants tried to chase after him. His cheerful glee could be heard echoing throughout the hallways as the servants would try to coax the child to stop running.

"Chase me! Chase me!" Katsura shouted almost as if he was playing a huge game of tag where everyone but him was it. His bright orange-reddish hair became tangled from the wind as he raced through the empty corridors.

"Katsura-sama, please stop running," one of the attendants pleaded.

"You could hurt yourself," another shouted.

Instead of doing what they were begging, Katsura just laughed and, if possible, ran even faster. "Catch me! Catch me!" he cheered.

Almost half of the servants stopped running to catch their breaths. "How is it possible for him to run that fast?" one asked.

"Well," one of them replied, taking a deep breath, "He is Usagi-hime's son. She was always skilled at running because of her practice from running from the soldiers whenever she tries to sneak out."

"Not to mention, he is Suzaku-sama's son as well," another spoke up, "Maybe he has some unknown power(1)."

CRASH

"WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody quickly rushed to see that Katsura sprawled out on the floor with his arms and legs spread open. Tears ran down his face as he started to cry, almost as if he was sending out an alarm.

One of the attendants moved to lift the boy up, but the minute he did, the crying grew louder and harder. "What's wrong, Katsura-sama? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked.

"MOMMA!" Katsura shouted.

"My, my, what's wrong, Katsura?" Usagi asked, "Did you fall down?"

"Gomen, Usagi-hime," the attenants apologized, "Katsura-sama fell down and when we tried to pick him up, he just started crying."

Usagi just smiled and brushed aside their apologies. "It's quite all right. I should've warned you that my kids are a bit picky about who they want to pick them up." Usagi lifted Katsura up into the air and the servants watched in amazement as the child stopped crying gradually and clung to his mother tightly, almost as if he was afraid to let go. Usagi turned to the servants. "Why don't you carry on with your work? I'll take it from here," she said.

All the servants bowed respectfully to their princess before rushing off to finish their chores, which they pushed off to do after they catch the racing demi-god-prince(2).

Usagi pursed her lips together and glanced annoyingly at her son. "Katsura, you know better than to run around like that. You could get hurt," she scolded softly. She caught sight of his teary amber eyes and sighed dejectedly. "I'm not mad, just be more careful next time, promise?" she asked

Katsura nodded his head quickly. "Promise!" he repeated. A grin broke out on his face as he wrapped his arms around his mother's neck tighter. He was happy to see that his mother wasn't upset with him, and knowing full well about what Usagi is like whenever she's upset with someone, he felt relieved.

/-/

Sakura sat in her room where she shared with her two younger brothers. She watched as Amiboshi was sitting near the window with the metal flute in his hands. "Ne, aniki(3), why are you here if you're a Seiryuu seishi?" she asked.

Amiboshi quickly turned his attention to the young girl. "What did you call me?" he asked. The word 'aniki' surprised him so much that he didn't even hear the question she asked.

"I called you 'aniki'," Sakura said, "You're like a big brother to me. Is that what your ototo(4) call you?"

"How do you know about Suboshi?" Amiboshi asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I am the daughter of Seiryuu, who, by the way, is the god that you worship," she replied, "Seiryuu-papa told me all about his seishis just as Suzaku-papa did and everyone else." She moved around the bed to sit with her back against the wall. "So why are you here, instead of being in Kotou?"

"A job I have to do," Amiboshi replied.

Sakura figured that the subject they're going on is creating a very sad mood. "Are you really good with the flute, just as kaa-san said you were?" she asked.

Amiboshi shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so," he replied, his mind slightly wandering off.

"Are you or aren't you?" Sakura asked, stubbornly.

Amiboshi glanced down to his flute. "Would you like to be the judge of it?" he asked, "I'll play a song and you can tell me what you think." Sakura nodded her head and laid spread out on the bed. Amiboshi brought the flute and started to play, not noticing that as the soft notes were helping the young girl drift off into her dreams.

When Amiboshi finished his song, he opened his eyes and smiled. He had seen Sakura's reaction to the Suzaku seishis whenever her mother wasn't around. The pure hatred and contempt she has towards them all. It was like she was trying to find a way to make their lives miserable unless they could prove that they weren't as pathetic as she views them as.

/-/

After his mother had released him and left him to do his own devices because the warriors his fathers had created went and took her away for some business. Katsura stood in his room to find Sakura lying on the bed.

"Nee-chan?" he called out softly. He padded over to the bed and found her fast asleep. He pouted at the thought that his only possible playmate is out cold. He shook his head from side to side to see that there was nobody else in the room. "Kay?" he called out. When he didn't hear an answer from his younger brother, Katsura grew annoyed and decided to go seeking for his brother.

Katsura began wandering around the hallways in a much slower, but still fast, pace than he was walking in before. He wandered around in a complete daze as he searched for his younger brother. He continued to walk until he ran smack into Chichiri's legs, causing him to fall down.

"Are you all right, Katsura-kun?" Chichiri asked, kneeling down to help the boy up.

"Okay," he replied. Katsura glanced up at him and asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Chichiri, one of Suzaku's seishi," the blue-haired monk introduced himself with a slight bow of the waist, "I'm also a monk."

"A monk?" Katsura repeated. Chichiri nodded his head. Katsura tilted his head as he stared curiously at the older man. "Why?" (5)

"'Why' what?" Chichiri asked, "Why I'm a monk?" Katsura nodded his head. Chichiri held his staff with his right hand and scratched his head with his left. "Hmmm? I guess it's just what I was destined to do."

Katsura tilted his head to the other side and asked, "Why?"

"I was trained to use different type of magic, so I guess that being a monk seemed like a perfect job, you know," came the reply.

"Why?"

"You sure do ask some tough questions for someone your age, you know?" Chichiri asked.

"Why do you protect that horse?" Katsura asked, changing his question.

"Horse?" Chichiri repeated.

Katsura nodded his head. His hair was still messy from his adventure through the winds and his mother still didn't manage to brush them. His golden-brown eyes showed the same childish-glint in his brother's eyes, but also the same kind of wisdom that could be found in Hotohori's eyes.

Chichiri's face was scrunched up in confusion. Since when did he protect a horse? He was a Suzaku seishi, which means that he protects Miaka because she is the Suzaku no miko and his friend. "I don't know anything about a horse, but I do protect Miaka. She's the Suzaku no miko, you know."

Katsura nodded his head. "Horse," he said, "Momma say horses eat A LOT food. And Miaka eat A LOT." He raised his arms to emphasize the words 'a lot'.

Chichiri couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess that you're correct about Miaka's appetite being the same as a horse's."

"Why do you protect the horse?" Katsura asked again.

Chichiri couldn't help but smile at the boy's curiosity. "Because it's my job and duty."

"Why?"

"Because she's the Suzaku no miko and I'm a Suzaku seishi."

"Why?"

"I have to protect Miaka until she could perform her duty of summoning Suzaku."

"Poppa? Why?"

Chichiri felt a sweat drop on the side of his head. "This kid sure is very curious," he muttered to himself.

"Because Suzaku is the god of our country," Chichiri asked.

Katsura looked as if he was about to ask another question and Chichiri grew tired of answering the numerous questions that pop out of his one-year-old mind.

"Katsura, there you are," Usagi said, walking down the hallway. "Come along, Katsura, it's time for your nap time." Chichiri silently thanked Usagi and Suzaku for diverting the child's attention else where.

"Kay," Katsura said turning to his mom. He faced Chichiri again and waved goodbye. "Bye bye," he said with a small smile on his face before he raced over to his mother.

(1) When the servants were talking about the unknown power Katsura might have, they were referring to the powers the gods have. Because Sakura, Katsuya, and Katsura are the children of the gods, it was figured that they might have some power that Usagi didn't tell them yet. And for those curious in mind, yes the children have powers. Katsuya has the ability to teleport where ever he wishes or to an unknown location (Usagi's the only one who could find him, beside the four gods). Sakura's abilities has something to do with the characters' life force or chi; she could expel her own chi into a blast or teleport to someone after locking onto their chi. Katsura's abilities had to do with speed as he love nothing more than to run quickly through hallways just as you had read previously in this chapter.

(2) 'Demi-god-prince'-Katsura is half god and half human, but the human side is a prince. Hence, the weird name.

(3) 'Aniki' means older brother. It's also what Suboshi, Amiboshi's younger twin, calls him. Sakura and Amiboshi aren't related, but she feels that he is like an older brotherly.

(4) 'Ototo' means little brother. Sakura was referring to Suboshi.

(5) When Katsura was constantly asking Chichiri the same question of 'why', I thought of that part after being reminded of an old cartoon I once watched called Animaniacs. There were small exerts in it and one of them was called "Buttons and Mindy" where Buttons was this dog chasing after his owners' baby daughter who wanders around asking strangers random questions of 'why' constantly until she leaves.

AN: And this chapter now officially is finished. So, what is everyone's intake on this chapter? Send your reviews and tell me!


	10. Chapter 9

The Wife of Four 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, but I was kinda hoping for more for the last chapter. Please review this chapter!

Ch9

* * *

Usagi looked up from her cup of tea as sounds of laughter from her children filled the background. "The ceremony to summon Suzaku is happening today?" she asked her brother.

The young emperor nodded his head. "You're going to stay in your room during the summoning, right?" he asked, trying to make sure that he knows everything that's going on.

"Hai," came the reply from the blond princess. "you should get going before the ceremony starts with one seishi short."

When Hotohori left the room, Sakura stopped playing with her two brothers and stared at her mother from the floor. "Kaa-san, they're all ready one seishi short," she said, "Aniki serves Seiryuu-papa and he's nowhere around."

"You know as well as I do that we can't tell him that," Usagi told her daughter, "We're all attached to the contract to your fathers."

/-/

Amiboshi stood in his place as the ceremony began. The conversation he had with Setsuna the other night rang over and over again in his head. The only reason why he went along with being the decoy is for Kotou and to make sure that with Konan the chance of another war won't start. Ever since he was told of Konan's plot to gain control from Nakago, he immediately jumped to help prevent the rising number of orphans. But…

As he spent more and more time with the Suzaku seishi and their miko, she could see the kindness and friendly atmosphere surrounding them. Perhaps Setsuna was right, maybe listening to his own heart is more important.

No.

Amiboshi mentally shook his head. He won't be betraying his country and team. He's loyal to Kotou and Seiryuu…just as the Suzaku seishis are loyal to each other. They were the first to show him any ounce of kindness without asking for anything in return, other than his friendship. And now, not only is he going to betray his heart, but he'll also betray his best friends.

/-/

Usagi entered the temple of Suzaku to see the disturbed looks on everyone's faces. "I take it that Amiboshi-kun ruined the ceremony," she said.

"You knew that he was a Seiryuu seishi all along?" Tasuki asked, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" He stomped over to Usagi. "That would've saved us a lot of trouble!" He was about to hit Usagi, regardless that she is a girl and who she is.

Everybody stared in amazement as Tasuki was surrounded by a bright blue light and flung to the other side of the room. The loud sounds of the cracking in the wall and the long string of curses that came from his mouth caused them all to wince.

"Don't you dare touch, kaa-san." Eyes turned to see Sakura standing in front of Usagi with a determined look on her face. "Kaa-san told you that she can't changed the destinies of the seishis and the mikos. Aniki was destined to deceive you all, just to understand the truth."

Sakura brought her hands and clenched the front of her dress rightly. Her light blue eyes filled up with tears as she thought of the brother that she had just known and had already lost, but she stubbornly refused to let them fall. When she felt that she could no longer contain her sadness, she turned around and hugged her mom around her legs.

Usagi knelt down to embrace the sobbing child. She listened to the soft cries for Amiboshi coming from Sakura. "Oh, honey, everything's going to be okay," she whispered, lifting her up into the air, bringing her close to her chest, "At least he's in a happier place now, Sakura."

"Momma!" Katsura shouted, running into the summoning room in full speed. Everybody watched as the tiny redhead crashed into the room and run smacked against Usagi's legs. He fell down but immediately got back up, shouting, "Momma, Kay's gone!"

"What?" Usagi asked. She looked up to see her guards/sisters walk in, breathing heavily as though they were running all over the palace, looking for her missing son. "You guys checked everywhere?"

"Yup," Haruka replied.

"Your rooms? You know he likes to teleport there to surprise you."

"Yes."

"The roof? He still thinks that he could fly from there."

"Yes."

"Mitsukake-san's room? He did make it a goal to eat all the medicine there."

"Yes."

"Miaka-san's room? He did develop a liking to her hair."

"Yes."

"Onii-chan's room? He created a new game using the ink and paper."

"Yes! We looked everywhere!" Haruka shouted.

Usagi's blue eyes glazed over as she searched for her missing son's aura. After catching its location, Usagi placed her daughter back on the floor. "I'll go get him. If I'm not back within an hour, don't worry about a thing," she said with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about a thing?" Hotohori repeated calmly. He took a deep breath and exploded, "How am I not going to worry! You're my little sister!" His golden-brown eyes glanced over to the golden statue of the phoenix. "Oh Suzaku, I can't believe you have the nerve to actually…"

"Hotohori, Usagi-san left," Miaka interrupted.

"She WHAT?" Hotohori quickly turned around to see that his sister wasn't there anymore. "She did it again? She always vanishes whenever I tell her not to go anywhere. When is she going to do what I say and just sit still?"

"Well, you can't blame her, Hotohori-sama," Nuriko said, shaking his head in amusement, "That is her son that's missing." He sighed and whispered, "She still has it."

"What if she's in trouble?" the worried emperor asked, "She didn't even bring her guards, so how is she going to protect herself?"

"I'm sure she'll improvise as she usually does," Nuriko replied.

"WHAT?" came the shout from a paranoid brother.

"Hey, why don't you guys have a bit more faith in Usagi?" Minako asked, "You are talking about the girl who manages to bypass every sicko and pervert she comes across."

Hotohori's face turned pale as he looked like he was about to pass out. "I don't that's something you should've said, Mina-chan," Rei said.

/-/

Somewhere in Kotou, the emperor sat in the front of the throne room. He stared at the blond general and the leader of the Seiryuu seishis as he listened to his plan on what to do for the summoning of Seiryuu.

Nakago was kneeling in front of the emperor, silently disgusted with the man. He felt something tugging on his shoulder-length blond hair. He stood up abruptly and turned around to see a young child with playful mahogany eyes and bright yellow hair. Nakago's blue eyes widened when he stared at the yellow hair the child has. Other than the miko and himself, he had never seen anyone else have blond hair after the massacre of his tribe. If the boy only had blue eyes, then Nakago would've truly believed that he was part of the Hin tribe.

The emperor was also shocked to see the child as well, but his reasons were different and not as moral. He had never seen a boy with a fair girlish face or features before other than when Nakago was young. The toddler almost appeared as though he has the features of a god-like being; there's no doubt about it, when he's older, he'll probably be able to attract a lot of girls.

"Nakago, just who is this child?" the emperor asked as he eyed the child, who was trying to reach for the general's hair.

Nakago spied the emperor from the corner of his eyes and frowned in disgust to see the lustful glint in his eyes. He had suffered through the emperor's lust before and he silently swore to Seiryuu that until the day he dies, that disgusting pig of an emperor won't lay a hand on the boy.

His blue eyes glazed over as he made that promise to himself. When he felt the boy tug on his navy blue cape, he snapped out of his thoughts and glanced back at the boy. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Halt, nobody may enter the throne room without the emperor's consent," shouted the guards from the outside.

Nakago and everyone else turned their attention to the closed doors. "What about a consent from Seiryuu himself?" a firm voice asked.

Nakago felt his body freeze as he sensed a powerful force emitting from behind the doors. He heard the child laugh and clap his hands, almost as if he knew exactly who was on the other side of the doors.

The sounds of the doors bursting open and the guards shouting in pain as they were pushed forcefully into the throne room forced Nakago to take a defensive stance. He was ready to fight for his life and the child's, the emperor could die, his life wasn't important to him. Why he was willing to protect the child was beyond his comprehension, but he felt a connection to the boy, almost like he was a connection to the Hin tribe, not knowing how close to the truth he was.

A seventeen-year-old woman walked into the room, shocking everyone with her features. Her blond hair trailed down to her feet, unbound by anything. Her blue eyes were brighter than Nakago's and held a lot more innocence and purity than his.

Usagi sighed in relief when she spotted Katsuya sitting on the floor with no scratches or bruises on him. "Katsuya," she whispered, rushing over to her son and gathering him up into her arms.

"Mommy!" Katsuya shouted, throwing his arms around Usagi's neck.

"What were you thinking, teleporting over here like that?" Usagi asked. She sighed knowing full well that he wouldn't answer the question.

Nakago stared at the girl. "Who are you and how did you do that?" he demanded to know.

Usagi looked up to see the angry seishi. "There's no need to feel threaten towards me, Seiryuu seishi, for I'm not here to cause any trouble. I only came here to get my son," she said with a soft smile on her face. Nakago looked at her in shock, but Usagi just continued to smile at him. "My name is Usagi, princess of Konan."

"Konan!" the emperor shouted angrily as he stood up, "Are you here to spy on us?" His dark brown eyes glanced up and down Usagi's body in almost complete awe; his anger slowly depleted as ideas of the things he would be doing to her later. The girl might be very young in age, but she has the body of a goddess.

"I'm not here to spy on anything or on anyone," Usagi said firmly, bringing her son closer to her body. She grew wary of the leery look on the middle-aged ruler. "I was just here to pick up my son. And besides…I was told to not allowed to interfere with whatever happens with Konan and Kotou."

"By who precisely?" Nakago asked. He was slightly interested in the strange girl. Her blonde hair…her blue eyes…everything about her just screams Hin Tribe. There is a really good chance that she is actually part of the tribe he had lost all those years ago in the massacre.

"By your god and mine," Usagi replied.

"Our gods are complete enemies," the emperor exclaimed, "Why would Suzaku and Seiryuu help each other?"

"Seiryuu isn't just your god, he is also mine," Usagi replied, "I serve all four gods with my life just as I had done in the past two years."

"Past two years?" Nakago repeated in his mind. His blue eyes widened in realization. "You're the princess that was chosen by the four gods to be their servant."

Usagi smiled as she glanced lovingly at her son, who looked ready to fall asleep. Nakago's tense body relaxed as his eyes softened at the motherly love she shows her son. He was reminded of the same maternal feelings his own mother had shown towards him when he was young. Usagi kissed Katsuya on his forehead and whispered, "I love you, sweetie." Usagi looked up at Nakago and thought about his statement. "You may say that I was chosen to be their servant, but…I prefer to be called their wife," she said.

"What is this blasphemy?" the emperor shouted, "Why would Seiryuu chose a _Konan _princess to be his bride when a Kotou princess is better suited?" Usagi frowned at the way he said her country's name, almost as if it was the lowest on the food chain. The emperor's anger at the thought of a rival country having the upper hand and the favor of the gods built up but his frustrations depleted with the fact that perhaps the reason why Seiryuu would chose her was because of her unearthly beauty. After all, Seiryuu may be a god, but he still is a man. "Seiryuu probably went along with having a _Konan_ princess as his wife because…"

Usagi glared at the emperor and interrupted him. "I would appreciate it if you keep that train of thought to yourself. The last thing I need is to have my one-year-old son hear things he doesn't need to hear."

"And don't you talk about Seiryuu-papa like that!" Sakura ran tin oteh room and stood in front of Usagi. She had a stubborn determined look on her face as she gave a heated glare at the emperor. "Seiryuu-papa…Suzaku-papa…Genbu-papa…Byakko-papa…they all love kaa-san very much."

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked. She was shocked to see her daughter when she was so sure that she had left her back in Konan. Usagi then noticed someone missing. "Where's Katsura?" she asked.

Sakura pointed to someone behind Usagi to show her little brother playing a hundred questions with a guard, who was trying to answer all the questions as quickly as they come. Sakura smiled innocently at her young mother. "Suzaku-papa sent us here," Sakura said, answering her mother's first query, "He said that we have to go with Seiryuu-papa's seishis when they travel to Hakkon."

Usagi sighed deeply. She walked over to Katsur and picked him up, driving his attention from the relieved guard. "What are those four up to?" Usagi muttered.

"Everything's gonna be fine, koneko-chan," Haruka said. She walked into the throne room with Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna behind her. "The four of us will stay by your side to protect you while the other four will be with the Suzaku seishi."

Nakago's blue eyes narrowed as he raised his ki higher. "Who are you people?" he asked. The four warriors each held a different life force, almost as if they were each part of the seishis of the four gods. But that was highly impossible. The Genbu seishis died over 200 years ago. The Byakko Seishis are either dead or old. And the Suzaku and Seiryuu seishis have everyone.

Haruka took one glance towards the general and smirked. She tossed him into a non-threatening column. "Haruka, warrior of Suzaku."

Michiru shook her head in response to her lover's superiority complex. "Michiru, warrior of Seiryuu."

Hotaru stared at the emperor and was disgusted to see the lustful glint in his eyes as he eyed her princess and family. "Hotaru, warrior of Genbu."

Setsuna just sighed and shook her head at her teammates' actions. "Setsuna, warrior of Byakko."

"More blasphemy," the emperor shouted, only to be silenced when Haruka and Hotaru took out their prized weapons and held it against his throat. Normally, people would keep their mouths shut to avoid getting their throats slit wide open, but the middle-aged man just continue ranting. "You dare lift a sword at ME…I'm the emperor of Kotou. I demand that you show me respect," he yelled.

"We only show respect to Suzaku-sama, Seiryuu-sama, Byakko-sama, Genbu-sama, and our princess," Haruka said, "Other than that, the only other people we would show respect for is those who earn it."

"Haruka, stand down," Setsuna ordered. Her dark red eyes watched as Michiru pulled the two warriors back to their side. She turned to the emperor and said seriously, "By the decree of the four gods, we and Usagi-hime are to receive a home and boarding until the Seiryuu seishi and miko leave this country to go to another."

Usagi just stood there with two sleeping boys in her arms and a girl glaring at everything around her holding tightly to her dress. She sighed and whispered softly, "I think it's best if I get a room to take these three to sleep in."

Sakura pouted at her mother. "Demo kaa-san, I'm not sleepy," she whined.

"Now Sakura, it's getting late and I'm sure that you'll like to go exploring tomorrow morning," Usagi said. She smiled gently as she spied her daughter fighting the urge to yawn and rub her eyes. She turned to Nakago and asked, "Do you mind if you can show me to a room where I can lay my children to sleep?"

"And a separate room for koneko-chan," Haruka added. Nakago nodded his head and walked out with Usagi, who was leading a tired Sakura and holding onto two sleeping twins, out of the room.

When Hotaru saw that her princess had left, she glared at the emperor and said in a strict serious tone, "No one is permitted to enter Usagi-hime's at night. The minute the doors close, they stay closed. And if anyone were to disobey that rule…" She pulled out her glaive and held it out against the emperor, almost as a sign of attacking him. "…is subjected to a punishment of death," she concluded.

"You dare order the emperor what to do?" he shouted.

Setsuna grabbed the long handle of the glaive and pushed it down. "That order is passed down by the four gods," she corrected, "They told us to warn everyone else in case they didn't wish to die a painful death that gives no chance of ever being reincarnated in life."

/-/

Nakago opened the doors and stepped to the side. His blue eyes watched as Usagi laid the children down on the same bed. He couldn't help but smile at her as she tucked them all under the same blanket and kissed each of them on the forehead. A flashback of his mother doing the same thing when he was young came to his mind. But there's one thing he didn't understand, just why is it that Konan's princess have blond hair and blue eyes?

Usagi stood up straight and looked at the general, who appeared to have conflicting thoughts. "Is there something bothering you, Nakago-san?" she asked.

"Why do you have blond hair and blue eyes? The only ones with those features are part of the Hin tribe," he said, "The entire Hin tribe was annihilated and I was all that was left."

"Technically, you weren't the last one," Usagi corrected him, "My mother was part of the Hin tribe." Nakago's shocked blue eyes revealed his disbelief from the news. She smiled kindly at him. "Why don't I tell you the story tomorrow?" she suggested, "It's getting late." Nakago nodded his head and lead her to her room, which was next door to her children.

AN: Ninth chapter is finished! YAY! Hooray for me! So, how is this chapter? Send your opinions with your reviews!


	11. Chapter 10

The Wife of Four 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

AN: I'm really happy and pleased to see that many people actually like this story. This also happens to be one of my favorites from the other stories I've written. I'm guessing a lot of people don't really know much about Fushigi Yugi because there really aren't a lot of stories with this crossover. It's sad, really, considering Fushigi Yugi just happens to be one of my favorite animes!

I've just started watching InuYasha! I've heard about the anime and know pretty much the whole overall plot, but sadly, I've never watched it before. One of my friends actually lent me the first few episodes and now I want to buy the rest of the episodes. I'm actually thinking about writing an InuYasha and Sailor Moon crossover. It's about…how about when I post it up, you'll know the storyline? All I got to say is that, you've never read anything like this before.

* * *

Ch10

The emperor of Kotou stalked through the dark hallways that were lit up by small torches. "No one is permitted to enter," he repeated angrily with his thoughts still on the threat Hotaru had given him, "Not permitted…hah! I'm the emperor and I can do anything with or without anyone's permission." He was angry, not at the threat, but at the thought that a young child would be able to instill a feeling of fear within him. He stopped walking in front of two closed doors when heard a soft humming coming from the room. He pushed the doors ajar and peered into the room. His dark brown eyes widened when he caught sight of Usagi sitting on her bed. He drank up her sight silently as if she was an expensive wine that was just imported from a foreign country.

Usagi had her hair let down and draped over her left shoulder with a red comb going through the long strands. She was sporting a silk white rob that hung down to her ankles. The long sleeves moved up and down her forearms due to the movements of her arms. A pale blue sash wasn't tied too tightly or too loose around her waist. A slim leg was crossed over the top of her other leg, almost tempting the emperor to barge right in.

He immediately forgot everything about what was said earlier that day. Knowledge of Usagi being the wife of his god flew out of his mind. All he could think about was that the oblivious princess was gorgeous and just ripe for him to pick. He licked his dry lips and stared deeply at the body he so desire to ravish with his lust.

The desire-filled ruler made a movement to throw open the doors when a hand with a strong grip grabbed his wrist. He turned around with a strong intention to sentence whoever was foolish enough to disturb him to the dungeons. But when his brown eyes caught sight of two furious blue ones, his windpipe just closed quickly and his throat became dry.

Seiryuu glared at the pig in front of him in anger and disgust. "Just what were you planning to do with my wife?" he asked with a tone that clearly states 'You-Are-Dead!'.

"No-nothing, Seiryuu-sama," the emperor stated quickly, all fear was evident in his eyes. However, Seiryuu didn't seem to be persuaded by his attempt to be all innocent.

Seiryuu wanted nothing more than to take his hands and snap his neck and spin in half. But the emperor's fate lies within Nakago's hands, not his; Nakago will kill the emperor when the time comes and the bastard will pay for the crimes he had committed. "If I ever catch you try to force yourself on my wife, children, or the four guards we had left here, I'll make sure you'll **_never_** see the light of day," he warned. He released his grip on the emperor's wrist, but when the coward tried to run away, Seiryuu grabbed the back of his collar. "They are al to leave with my seishis when they travel to Hokkan. Don't even think about trying to force them to stay. Understand?" His blue eyes glared heavily at the trembling man.

"Hai, Seiryuu-sama," he said quickly. When he felt Seiryuu letting go of his collar, the emperor hightailed down the corridor as if he was going to count to ten before chasing after the emperor to eliminate him.

"That sniveling coward is the emperor of my country," Seiryuu said, as if he was disgraced. He shook his head and wondered, "Why can't my emperor be more like Suzaku's?"

The doors opened with Seiryuu turning face to face with Usagi. All signs of irritation and frustration vanished when saw a child-like curiosity in her bright blue eyes. He smiled gently when he heard her question, inquiring if everything's okay. "Everything's fine, Usa," he replied, stepping into the room, "What about you? Is everything to your liking?"

Usagi nodded her head and grinned. "Everything's just perfect, but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen," she said. Her eyes stared at the floor. "Why are you and Suzaku letting this war to continue, Seiryuu?" she couldn't help but ask.

Alarmed at her distressed tone, the dragon god quickly pulled Usagi into his arms with her back against his chest. "You know that Suzaku and I have absolutely no say in what our countries do," he said. Usagi leaned further back and felt his body warmth as his arms tightened around her waist. Seiryuu rested his chin on her shoulder and buried his nose into her hair. He breathed deeply in the sweet perfume filled with strawberries that Minako had made for her. "If I was able to prevent this, I would've," he said.

"Sorry," Usagi whispered. She turned around to face her blue-haired husband. "I forgot that you hate this conflict as well," she said, "There seems to be so much more tension between you and Suzaku."

"Shhh," Seiryuu kept one arm wrapped around Usagi's waist and used the other to lift her legs up. "Let's not worry about this tonight," he said. He walked over to the bed as the doors immediately shut behind them. He placed her gently on the bed sitting up and brought his hand up to lift up the ruby on the necklace Suzaku had left for her. "Are you sure you wish to remain here?" he asked, "It could get dangerous." He looked at her with concern as he sat down, holding her hands.

Usagi nodded her head. "I could sense that onii-chan and everyone else will be in danger," she said, "I just want to be there for them."

After hearing her sincere wish, Seiryuu could feel his heart swell up with love. He released her hands with one arm going around her waist and the other pushing the back of her neck towards him as he kissed Usagi on the lips. When he heard her gasp in shock at the quickness of his action, he increased his ravishing on her lips. His head tilted slightly to the side as his tongue silently knocked to be let in against her closed mouth. Usagi open her lips a bit and invited in the guest as the kiss went further with more passion.

After a few minutes, Usagi pulled away and felt her heart thumping hard against her chest. She tried to catch her breath as she rested her forehead on his chest and clutched the cloth tightly in her fists. "Seiryuu, just what are you guys up to?" she finally asked him.

"Konan is no longer safe for you," Seriyuu told her, "The Suzaku seishis will go on a perilous journey to find the summoning instruments. It will be better if you travel with my seishis since they will most likely claim the work done by their enemies." Seiryuu caressed the young woman's cheek and watched as she lifted her head up and gaze lovingly into his eyes. He grinned slightly and kissed her one more time as he lowered her to the bed and pulled the sash loose.

/-/

Hotohori was worried when Usagi had vanished into thin air to pick up her son. Now that four of the strongest warriors had disappeared with the other two children, saying how they're reuniting with his sister in Kotou, being worried is an understatement. Now he's just completely freaking out. Kotou is the last place a princess of Konan should be and he had a sneaky suspicion that his four brother-in-laws had something to do with this.

"Hotohori-sama, can I ask you a question?" Chichiri asked, walking towards the sighing emperor. Hotohori nodded his head. "Your sister had blond hair and blue eyes, but nobody other than a certain group of people has that feature. And there was the genocide years ago, killing off the tribe."

"If you're assuming that Usagi-chan is a member of the Hin tribe, then you're slightly correct about that," Nuriko said, leaning against the wall.

/-/

Nakago studied Usagi as she ate her breakfast quietly. He had told Yui about Usagi and her role and she was quite excited to meet the girl who has the four gods' favor and love. He was also surprised to see that Usagi had allowed her children to explore the palace on their own, well not exactly on their own since three guards went with each child, leaving Hotaru with Usagi. He was rather certain that after yesterday's meet with the emperor, she would keep all three children on the leash next to her.

Yui was also shocked when Nakago told her about Usagi, but for a different reason. She never thought that she would find a seventeen-year-old princess of Konan being Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and, surprisingly, Seiryuu's wife. She could understand Suzaku falling in love with a princess from his country, but Seiryuu, the god of a rivaling country. However, the minute Yui met Usagi she had come to the conclusion. With Usagi's strands of golden hair that's brighter than the sun's rays themselves, her clear crystal blue eyes that resembled the purest of all waters, her silky smooth skin that held no blemish or mark on them, and that brighter beautiful smile that will cause everyone to do even the impossible to see it, it would be difficult for any man, or god in this case, to not fall in love with her.

"You told me that you were part of the Hin tribe, correct?" Nakago asked. Usagi nodded her head as she leaned back in her chair and stared at the empty plate. "How did you escape the massacre years ago?" he asked again.

"I've never seen the Hin tribe before. The one who was originally from the tribe was my okaa-san," Usagi corrected, "She was a bit of a wanderer, traveling from place to place, staying there for a few weeks before setting foot someplace else. To prevent any confusion or misunderstandings, she wore a cloth to cover her hair."

/-/

"Oto-san, who was the emperor at the time, was out hunting when my okaa-san was pregnant with me," Hotohori told his friends, "He was riding near the woods when he heard someone screaming. Taking several soldiers, they went to check it out."

/-/

"Okaa-san encountered some slave drivers while in Konan," Usagi said, "Fearing for her life, freedom, and dignity, she ran as fast as she could. She's a pretty fast runner when the ground is smooth and not rocky. However, when she turned around to see if they were still chasing her, she tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. She hit her head on the ground and was unconscious."

/-/

"Oto-san and the soldiers caught sight of a woman running from several men, who they assumed to be slave drivers. He quickly hurried to her side to help her. They managed to arrest the men, but the woman was still unconscious. Worried for her health, oto-san brought her to the palace. Imagine everyone's surprise when they found out that she had blond hair."

/-/

"When she woke up, okaa-san found out that she was rescued by the emperor. The doctor told her that she had sprained her ankle when she fell and was bedridden for several days. The emperor and his wife came and visited her everyday until she was allowed to walk. Soon before everyone knows it, the three became the best of friends. When the empress was giving birth to the heir to the throne, okaa-san had stayed by her side. It wasn't long until the emperor had taken her as his second wife."

/-/

"Oto-san took her in as his second wife about a month after I was born. And in a little more than a year, she gave birth to Usagi," Hotohori said, "Of course, everyone in the palace knew that she was part of the Hin tribe, but nobody cared."

/-/

"Okaa-san had a loving soul. Everyone she comes across loves her and then she passed her caring personality to me as she raised me. I was just ten years old when she passed away," Usagi told them.

Nakago shook his head and laughed almost silently. "How ironic," he mused, "That the very group that everyone despises held some importance after all. Imagine…a girl from the Hin tribe is a princess and the wife of the four gods."

Yui couldn't believe her ears. Usagi is a princess of an enemy country, the very country where Miaka was miko, and since she is here in Kotou, then that must mean that she's a hostage. 'Since you are Seiryuu's wife, why don't you call him out so I can fulfill my role as miko?" she said out loud. _"…and get my three wishes and go back home, where I'll leave that backstabbing friend here forever," _she said silently.

Usagi shook her head. "I'm afraid, I can't do that," she said, "I couldn't even call Suzaku for onii-chan. It's considered to be illegal for me."

"Usagi-hime is forbidden to do the job that the mikos were meant to do," Hotaru said, "The past two mikos had to call upon their gods by themselves and you and the Suzaku no miko must do the same."

"What?" Yui shouted as she stood up. Her pale blue eyes held a glint with anger and confusion. Ever since she had been called as the miko of Seiryuu, she had been given everything that her heart had desired. Like when she desired Tamahome to be by her side and Nakago had done as she wished and even provided a drug to make him on their side as well. And now that she is actually being denied, Yui was shocked to see a heated glared being thrown her way by Hotaru.

"I understand," Nakago said, bowing slightly to show respect towards the princess.

"Nakago, what do you mean?" Yui asked in complete shock at his willing submission.

Nakago turned to Yui and said stoically, "That was a rule established by Seiryuu himself. If his wife can't break it, then you, the Seiryuu no miko, can break it as well," he said, "You just have to be patient until the time is ready." Yui glanced down at her hands clenched tightly together and nodded her head quietly.

* * *

AN: Chapter ten is finished! Send your reviews in and let me know what you think about this chapter and how the storyline appears to be! Is it good or is it horrible? Please send in reviews/_getting on knees and begging/_ Onegai! I really want to know about how you feel about this storyline. _/gets back up and sighs/_ Well, see you next time. Jan ne! Chapter ten is finished! Send your reviews in and let me know what you think about this chapter and how the storyline appears to be! Is it good or is it horrible? Please send in reviews/ Onegai! I really want to know about how you feel about this storyline. Well, see you next time. Jan ne! 


	12. Chapter 11

The Wife of Four 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

AN: Thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 11. Finally finished ten chapters. I'm so proud of myself. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch11

Usagi walked around the palace halls of Kotou as Hotaru walked beside her. Servants and advisors would take one look at Usagi and sneer at her golden yellow hair and crystal blue eyes, but no comments were made out loud. After all, just by taking one look at eight-year-old Hotaru carrying her glaive on her back would only make someone who is suicidal to insult Usagi for all to hear.

Usagi wore her hair in a low ponytail with wrapped a white ribbon that tied the hair. She wore a dress that Setsuna had designed for this trip. It was a light lilac dress that trailed down to her ankles with a dark violet sash tied tightly around her waist. The top had the shoulders bare with only a thin strap on both sides; the ends of the shoulders were also bare, but it had had sleeves that flared out slightly, ending at her wrists. Usagi's right hand played lightly with the red ruby jewel hanging on the necklace with a simple blue jewel on a silver band glistening on her ring finger.

"Mommy!" Katsuya shouted as he ran down the hallway with Setsuna following patiently after him. "Mommy! Guess wha', guess wha'!" he said as he ran into the princess's open arms.

"What is it, sweetie?" Usagi asked. She laughed as the youngest child buried his face into her neck; the ends of his slightly long blond hair brushed against the bare skin of her shoulder.

Katsuya pulled himself slightly back and smiled at his mother with a toothy grin. Usagi, Hotaru, and Setsuna all smiled at the cute picture he made with the two dimples on his cheek. " 'Suna and me go owside. I see 'big' pond an' lots a fishies!" he said, using his two arms to emphasize the word 'big'.

"Oh, did you have a lot of fun?" she asked, smiling at her son.

"Yup," he replied with a quick nod of his head.

"Mooommmmaaaaaaaaaa!" Everybody turned to see Katsura running full speed towards her with Haruka racing beside him. "Momma, me and 'Ruka ran everywhere," he said, running smack against Usagi's legs with his arms wrapping around them. "We go to the pond and kichen and dine room and betroom and room with the big chair!"

"We had the entire tour of the palace in full speed," Haruka said, with a smile. She shrugged her shoulders and added, "I highly doubted that anybody could keep up with us."

"You guys went everywhere?" Hotaru asked, "You didn't happen to go over to the emperor's bedroom, right?"

Haruka let out a mock laugh. "As if I'm that stupid to go to the palace's brothel with koneko-chan's son," she said, "No way in hell! We stayed far **away** from that hellhole!" Usagi, Setsuna, and Hotaru shook their heads at Haruka's outburst.

"Kaa-san, I heard that we're gonna go somewhere," Sakura said as she walked towards her mother with Michiru walking gracefully in tow. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, your oto-san said that we'd be heading to Hokkan," Usagi replied, "Did you have fun exploring, sweetie?" Sakura nodded her heads with a smile. "Seiryuu said that we'll be traveling with his seishis," she continued, not seeing the disgusted look on her daughter's face.

"When will we be leaving?" Michiru asked.

"Whenever they leave, I suppose," Haruka said, shrugging her shoulders. She walked over to Michiru and gave her a kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around the top of Michiru's shoulders and leaned her weight slightly on her. "I don't like the idea of going with them. Those guys will have to be the worst kind of seishis I've ever seen," she said.

"We have no say in this, Ruka-chan," Michiru said, "The fates chose the seishi not our gods."

"Usagi-hime," Nakago said, walking towards the small group. "We will be arriving to Hokkan tomorrow, so I suggest that you have everything packed up."

"Arigato, Nakago-san," Usagi said. She held Katsuya in her arms and held onto Katsura's hand. "Sakura, come, it's time for your nap," she said.

Sakura nodded her head and was about to follow her mother when she turned to face Nakago. "I hate you," she said. Her voice was filled with so much venom that Nakago was shocked to hear. And before he could say anything, she left going after her mother.

/-/

Hotohori kneeled in front of the statue of Suzaku and leaned his hands against each other in a prayer form. "Suzaku, please look after Usagi and make sure that she remains safe. Please protect her and allow me to see her before I die," he said. He lifted his head up and gazed at the golden statue. Something bad is going to happen, he just knows it. Ever since Usagi and the others went to Kotou, he's been having this bad feeling that the war may have a turn for the worst.

"Everything will be fine, Hotohori-sama," Ami said, walking towards the concerned emperor. "Usagi-chan will be following the Seiryuu seishis so there's a chance that the others will see her."

"But wouldn't she be safer here than traveling around like that?' Hotohori asked.

Minako shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows what the higher ups think? We don't question their orders, we follow them," she said.

/-/

Along the roads of Hokkan there were carriages and horses road side by side. In one carriage, Yui was sitting and waiting until they settled down. In the other carriage, Usagi sat with her three children and Hotaru and Setsuna sitting beside her as Haruka and Michiru drove the carriage and managed the horse.

Usagi watched as Sakura, Katsuya, and Katsura as they stared excitedly out of the window. She closed her eyes and smiled as sounds of their laughter filled the area. Maybe it was a good idea for them to be traveling, she decided, since it gives the children the chance to see new places. But…Usagi can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen. Whether it was good or bad, she doesn't know; all she knew was that it was something big.

"Usagi-hime," Hotaru said with a smile. She held a small plate of freshly cut apples. "Do you want any?"

"Ooooo….I want!" Sakura said, raising her hand. Hotaru held the plate towards the children. Sakura quickly grabbed some and handed them to her brothers who were now distracted by the sweet scent from the fruit.

Usagi had to sit back against the seat as Sakura dived for the fruit. She picked one up and bit into it, but as she was about to swallow it, a sickening feeling from her stomach started to travel upwards. Usagi quickly covered her mouth and stormed out of the moving carriage.

"Haruka, stop," Setsuna ordered loudly.

The carriage stopped moving as Usagi fell to the ground, throwing up the food she ate. Her guardians quickly ran to her side, asking if she was okay as they rubbed her back. The three children stared shyly at their mother with concern. Nakago noticed the predicament they were in and ordered everybody to stop.

Usagi had finally stopped throwing up and was breathing hard as she tried to find out what had just happened. The last time she threw up after eating was when… "Oh my GODS!" Usagi shouted. She quickly brought her hand and placed it against her flat stomach and started to breath in deeply.

Michiru's eyes widened as she whispered, "Don't tell me…"

"…that you're…" Haruka continued.

Setsuna then caught on what they were implying and said, "…with child."

* * *

AN: Is Usagi pregnant? And if she is, just who is the father of Usagi's child? Oh the suspense! And the annoying cliffhangers I just happen to put in during the scenes where you don't want them. So what's gonna happen next? Are the Suzaku seishis going to meet Usagi again? I'll just leave that to your imagination. After all, nothing helps create the fanfics we read other than our imagination! Send in your reviews please.


	13. Chapter 12

The Wife of Four 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

AN: Thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 12. There are those who don't want the child to be Suzaku's or Seiryuu's. Be calm. Everyone take a deep breath while I share something with you. The child is NOT theirs. Whose child is it? If you want to know, continue to read.

* * *

Ch12

_Michiru's eyes widened as she whispered, "Don't tell me…"_

"…_that you're…" Haruka continued._

_Setsuna then caught on what they were implying and said, "…with child."_

Usagi was struck speechless as she thought about it. It could be possible that she's pregnant. It's not that she wasn't happy about it, but right now is a bad time to be expecting, especially if she would be traveling and probably be meeting danger ahead.

Yui stuck her head out of the window and stared at the blond general. "Nakago, what's going on? Why did we stop?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Nakago replied. He kicked his horse's sides gently and had the animal take him to young women. "Are you all right, Usagi-hime?" he asked.

"Usagi-hime is pregnant," Hotaru told him with a smile on her face.

Nakago's eyes widened at the news. "What…why…but how…" he stared at Usagi as he struggled with words for the very first time in his life.

Haruka snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Well those many month-long actions must've done it," she said.

Michiru slapped Haruka on the back of her head and muttered, "And that was a fine example of you speaking without thinking."

"But Michi-chan, it's true," Haruka whined as she tugged on the aqua-haired young woman's arm.

"So…who's the father?" Nakago asked, completely ignoring the two lovers squabbling.

Setsuna closed her eyes and noted a white glow surrounding Usagi's womb. When Usagi was pregnant with Sakura, her stomach had a light blue glow and when she was pregnant with the twins, there was a red glow. "It's Byakko-sama's child," she replied, "But it's still too early to know if there's just one or more than one."

"Kaa-san's gonna have a baby?" Sakura asked, staring curiously at the young adults. Heads started to nod up and down at her question. "All right!" she cheered, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Gomen, Sakura-chan, but it's still too early to know for sure," Setsuna said.

"We get baby bwother?" Katsuya asked, staring at his older sister.

Sakura grinned and added, "Or a baby sister."

/-/

The Suzaku seishi had traveled through the Hokkan plains just to stop at the small town where Tamahome had just rescued a young boy, when Minako felt a shiver down her spine and her heart started to beat faster. "Oh Byakko-sama," she whispered to herself.

Rei glanced at her worriedly and asked, "Mina-chan, is something wrong?"

Minako looked up to see everyone looking at her either with concern or with puzzlement. "Usagi-chan, she's pregnant with Byakko-sama's baby," she reported.

"NO WAY!" the other three guardians shouted as they stared at her in complete disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me," they shouted in unison.

Makoto shook her head and sighed, "Is this just me or is Usagi-chan getting pregnant every year or after she gave birth?"

"By this rate, she'll probably be having over twenty or thirty kids by the time she'll stop ovulating," Ami said.

"And that's by mortal standards," Rei muttered, "The minute she turns twenty-two, our masters are gonna make her immortal, which means she'll end up giving birth every year for eternity."

"Actually I can't wait to see it happen," Minako said with a big smile on her face, "I think it's just so cute with the way that Usagi acts all motherly and everything."

"Mina-chan, do you remember how much trouble it can be to look after her children sometimes?" Makoto asked.

"Not to mention, her children are just giant brats with a capitol B," Tasuki shouted, "Especially that little girl. I swear that she has serious issues. Every time she's around us and her mom isn't around, she's like a little devil."

"You can't blame her, Tasuki, besides, she doesn't really like the Suzaku and Seiryuu seishis," Rei said with a smirk on her face, "And anyway, she is quite correct about your fangs making you look like a vampire."

Tasuki glared at Rei and jumped up to his feet, grabbing his diamond fan. "Ya wanna fight, bitch," he snarled, "I'll teach ya to go an' insult me!"

Rei just smirked at him and said playfully, "You sure you want to fight me. All right then, but I have to warn you that we're much more stronger than you seishis and that Suzaku-sama would be deeply disappointed in you trying to attack the warriors he helped create."

"See if I give a frickin' damn!" Tasuki shouted as he jumped and moved the fan from one side to the next, yelling, "Rekka Shien!"

Rei just yawned and when the fire came her way. The flame wrapped itself around her in a cyclone. The rest of the Suzaku seishis were about to go and put out the fire when Rei's friends motioned them to stop. They watched in surprise as the fire vanished without a trace with Rei standing there with her hands on her hips, a mocking grin on her face, and not a scratch on her. "Was that suppose to hurt?" she asked Tasuki, whose jaw was dropped down to the floor, "I was kind of expecting more. If you're this weak, then you'll never win against the Seiryuu seishis."

Tasuki's eyes twitched and he was about to jump at her again when a light blue aura surrounded him and made him suspend in the air. "Damn it, Chichiri, put me down!" the bandit shouted as he thrashed his arms and legs in the air, "You damn fucking monk!"

Chichiri sighed in defeat and shook his head at his friend's stubbornness. "I don't think that's a good idea, no da," he said, "If I actually let you fight against Rei-san, you're going to get your butt kicked."

Makoto watched as she counted how many curses Tasuki was putting into one sentence as he was still suspended in the air. "You know…I just realized something," she said. Her best friends looked at her in boredom and amusement. "We just found out that Usagi-chan is pregnant today, right?" Heads nodded up and down. "Do any of you remember what happened when Usagi-chan had realized that she was pregnant and our masters found out?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ami replied. Her head tilted to the side with a curious look on her face. "Why do you…oh…" Her face flushed red, as she now comprehended what the Genbu warrior was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Minako asked.

The tall brunette and timid blue-haired girls looked at Minako and Rei, who were waiting for their reply, and just stared in shock at how they couldn't remember what had happened when the four gods rejoiced at the news of the pregnancy. "They celebrated **all** night long," Makoto replied, trying to make it as discreet and to the point as she could.

The two remaining warriors glanced each other and burst out laughing. The Suzaku seishis and miko continued to be remained in the dark and were wondering what was going on. They were following the conversation just fine with Usagi-hime being pregnant with Byakko's kid, but after that, they got lost.

/-/

The Seiryuu seishis had settled down for the night in the midst of a snow filled meadow. Big white tents were placed up with each one of them housing some of the travelers. Nakago and Yui had their own tent while the rest of the seishis shared. Haruka and Michiru shared one with Setsuna and Hotaru in another. The three siblings took one while their mother lived in a separate tent, but as of right now, they were all staying in Usagi's tent.

Usagi watched in silent amusement as her children played tag in the not so small and not so big space. She placed a hand over her stomach, gently rubbing it and was hoping to feel the heartbeat of the life she now carries within her womb, a habit created since she was first pregnant with Sakura. She closed her eyes and just relaxed her entire body and mind, not noticing her children staring behind her with wide eyes and wide smiles.

The four beloved gods of Konan, Kotou, Hokkan, and Sairou were standing behind their wife with proud and loving eyes. Sakura, Katsura, and Katsuya had stopped playing and stared at their fathers with wide eyes. Smile grew on their faces as they were about to scream out their nicknames for their fathers but the four gods quickly placed a finger over their lips to signal them to not speak.

The three other gods looked at Byakko with a playful smirk on their faces. Suzaku and Seiryuu had been the one when Usagi was expecting their children, so now was Byakko's turn. The tiger god leaned forward and spied her closed eyes with a smirk; teasingly, he brought his lips to the side of her neck with his tongue making a small trail up to her ear.

Usagi jumped and opened her eyes. She was shocked and somewhat surprised to see her four prevailing husbands standing behind her. "What are you four doing here?" she asked.

"We just wanted to see our beautiful wife and children," Genbu said before pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"Which reminds me, it's time for bed, you three," Seiryuu said. He walked over to his daughter and picked her up; a smile slowly lit up on his face as he listened to her whining of wanting to stay up longer.

"No complaining, Sakura," Suzaku said, "I'm pretty sure that you would want to start exploring tomorrow, so you need to get enough sleep." The phoenix god picked up Katsuya with Genbu taking the other twin.

Byakko took Usagi's hand and helped her up. With his left hand holding hers, he wrapped around her waist. Together, the family walked out to meet the shocked eyes of the people from Kotou and the bowing figures of the warriors they had each created. "May we help you?" he asked, looking at their shocked faces and began to wonder if this is what Usagi has to face when she tells people that she's their wife.

The seishis' jaws just continued to remain dropped, all except Nakago, who appeared to be calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was just as shocked as his teammates are. "Shut your mouths before something flies in and it turns out to be poisonous," Seiryuu ordered. He sighed and spoke as if he was complaining to a force greater than him, "Why me?"

"I told you they suck," Sakura muttered. "They probably would die from swallowing something poisonous without fighting Suzaku-papa's seishis."

"Now, Sakura, that's not nice," Usagi said, softly scolding her daughter. Her eyes were on her daughter so she didn't see the slight praise in her husbands' eyes. Thank the gods she didn't because if she did, she would throw a fit, and especially in her pregnancy, it might be a **very **emotional fit, filled with tears and shouting. Hey, she may seem like a perfect woman who is void of tantrums, but every seemingly ideal woman would be upset in their time of the month or pregnancy.

"Sorry, kaa-san," the two-year-old said, sincerely. When Usagi turned away, Sakura turned to the seishis and stuck her tongue at them, as if trying to say that just because she'll listen to her mom, it doesn't mean that she'll like them.

/-/

Usagi was sitting on the bed laid out for her with her back towards the tent's entrance, silently combing her hair, while the four gods were bidding their children goodnight. "I hope the others would be okay," she thought silently, not noticing the cover being lifted with the four gods entering the pavilion.

"Are you worried?" Byakko asked, sitting beside his petite wife, snapping her out of her thoughts. Usagi jumped slightly and turned to the human form the white tiger possesses and nodded her head. "Everything will be fine," he said, silently reassuring her. He leaned his head against hers gently, mixing his white locks with her golden ones before continuing, "Minako and the others will be protecting them."

"Then why do I have this bad feeling inside?" Usagi whispered softly. Her blue eyes glazed slightly as she just released all tension and relaxed her weight on the Sairou god.

Suzaku knelt down in front of his disturbed wife. He took her hands in his gently and said in a regretful tone, "I'm afraid that even with our warriors there, my seishis and Seiryuu's seishis might perish in combat."

"So, Ko-kun and onii-chan might die?" Usagi asked with wide eyes. Seeing the phoenix god nod his head in a remorseful manner, Usagi leaned her head forward and a sad depression loomed over her.

"Nice move, Suza," Seiryuu said in an angry tone, "Did you have to make her upset?" Suzaku just glared at him for the nickname he so despise.

Usagi shook her head and said quickly before they would start arguing, "No, I really appreciate that Suzaku told me this. I prefer if you tell me straight out, rather than lie to me when it comes." She looked at each of them and said with a small smile, "Just promise me that when that time comes, that you'll take good care of their souls."

Genbu smiled as he softly caressed her cheek with his hand. "We will," he said, before he planted a small kiss just below her earlobe.

Usagi grinned as she placed a hand on her stomach and concentrated a bit to feel a warm sensation coming from the still growing child within her. "It feels warm," she said unconsciously, "I can't wait to see this little one." She let Byakko turn her head to him and felt captured her lips in his in a cage of fiery passion. As she surrendered completely to the men she love so much, Usagi felt the other three gently pry off the dress she wore, the soft fabrics leaving behind a tingling sensation behind.

/-/

Suboshi stared at the four warriors, who were idling around. "Just who are you people?" he asked, "I mean, I know your names, but just who are you exactly."

"We're warriors who serve our princess, along with our gods," Hotaru replied.

Suboshi tried to discreetly move away from her, considering even grown men would be scared of the image of a young girl sharpening the blade of her glaive. "So," he said, deciding to turn to Michiru, who looks harmless rather than the rest of the group, "Are you guys seishis or something?"

"No, but we are warriors who serve them," the teal-haired woman replied. She took out her mirror and polished the glass. "We serve and adore all four gods, but we each serve a particular god more. Like I'm a warrior of Seiryuu-sama."

"Genbu-sama," Hotaru said, not looking up from the sharpening.

Setsuna was watching Suboshi with those all knowing eyes of hers as she said, "Byakko-sama."

"Suzaku-sama," Haruka said, her eyes were glaring at Suboshi, as if daring him to do something uncalled for.

Suboshi swallowed a big gulp of air as he decided to inch away from them, just in case they jump and attack him. "Do you guys have a symbol on your body to prove that you protect Usagi-hime?" he asked.

"We're not like you seishis," Haruka said, turning her head to the side. "We were created by the four gods themselves to protect koneko-chan."

"Created?" Yui asked. She was walking towards them when she had overheard their conversation. "How in the world could humans be created other than the procedure of conception?"

"Well, they _are_ gods," Hotaru said, rolling her eyes. "They do have the power to create or destroy life. They only thing they can't do is interfere with the fate of the seishis; if they were destined to die in battle or by old age, then they die."

Yui thought back to the science fiction movies she had seen back at home. "If you were created, how come you have control over your own actions and heart?" she asked.

"They may be our masters, but they're not heartless themselves," Michiru said, "They are very compassionate people, who just so happens to have the power of the world in their hands."

"And don't go disrespecting Seiryuu-sama by saying it's in his name that you're going to fight with Konan, who is a country that never did anything to you," Haruka said angrily, "It disgusts me with the way you portray Seiryuu-sama as a callous god who demands more by conquering other countries for your own selfish greedy needs."

"But doesn't Seiryuu want us to conquer Konan and seal Suzaku away?" Yui asked. Now everything was confusing her. She had always believed that Seiryuu wanted her to go and get rid of Suzaku so Kotou can overpower Konan, but as she listens on with how these warriors and the princess talk about the gods, it almost sounds like Seiryuu and Suzaku are like brothers.

Setsuna looked at the priestess with amusement as she asked, "Who told you that? Or rather, what gave you that idea?" She laughed softly when she saw the embarrassed look on Yui's face. "Our four gods have no complete influence over the emperors other than what they think our masters want them to do," she said.

"Exactly what is so special that all four gods had decided to take on a bride?" Suboshi asked, "I never heard about this whole contest on choosing a bride. And why pick Usagi out of all the other princesses?"

"Because for the first time in history, there is someone who doesn't worship or love just one of the gods," Setsuna replied, "As you all know, Usagi-hime's mother was a wanderer, and by wanderer, she had been through all four countries and had learned to love all four gods, just like she was the native of those nations."

"But Usagi was raised in Konan, so wouldn't she only worship Suzaku out of the four gods?" Suboshi asked.

"She may have been born and raised in Konan, but her mother had done the raising and taught Usagi-hime to appreciate the four gods," Hotaru replied, "Just because she might adore Suzaku a bit more doesn't mean that she doesn't love the other three."

Nakago walked over to the conversing group and said to Suboshi, "Stop idling around, Suboshi. Why don't you take Yui-sama to her tent to rest?" The young teen knew that even though it was a suggestion, it was an order; he quickly nodded his head and ushered the priestess to her tent. He then turned to bow down towards the warriors. "I bid you a good night," he said, but his blue eyes were watching to see if he could just figure out what exactly they were doing here.

He walked back towards his tent, but on his way there, he passed by the supposedly sleeping princess. That was when he heard something that sounded like a scuffle was happening within the tent's confinement. Being the cautious person he is, he moved closer to see if he could hear anything that might prove the princess's security is being harmed, but before he could move any closer, he was pulled back by Haruka.

"I suggest that you stay away from the tent for the rest of the day," she said, "And tell the rest of your team as well."

"What's going on?" the blonde general asked, not knowing what was happening in the tent.

Haruka studied Nakago silently and then a smirk appeared. "If you enter the tent when koneko-chan is alone inside, especially at night, then you would be killed immediately. And besides, I never knew you were that kind of a person, Nakago." Instead of answering, the blonde clad in blue armor stood there with a puzzled look on his face. "I never knew that you were a voyeur, seishi of Seiryuu," Haruka said before leaving to go back to her friends, noticing the flustered look on Nakago's face for the first time.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait, everyone. But here's chapter twelve! If you guys are waiting for the next chapter of _Aneue_, please be patient a little while longer. I'm afraid that I'm gonna be a bit busy, especially during the summer now because now not only do I have to teach kindergardeners and first graders, but all the way up to the fifth grade over at my mom's summer school program. But to appease all my readers, I'll give you a bit of a preview of chapter six.

_Kagome's mouth dropped and asked, "Just because Usagi-san said that, doesn't mean that it could be true." _

_InuYasha glared at Kagome and said, "Actually just because Usagi says it, it means that it is true." _

_"If she said that Naraku could be trusted, would you believe her?" Kagome asked. _

_"Of course," InuYasha, "It just so happens that I trust her a whole lot more than you!" He turned his entire body to face Usagi. "Nobody's more important to me than Usagi." _

_That was it. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. First he goes on trying to protect Kikyou, even when she's trying to get him or her killed. And now, he's all friendly with this woman who none of them has ever seen before, trusting every word that comes out of her mouth. "I need to go get more supplies," she muttered, grabbing her yellow backpack and heading out the door. _

_"Guess she's heading home," Shippo said, staring after Kagome. He then glared angrily at InuYasha and shouted, "Just what were you thinking? This could all be a trap, for crying out loud!" _

Here's the preview! Send your reviews...PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! I really love to read your reviews and every time I go to check on it to find out that it didn't increase, I just feel so bummed out. So please review my stories!


	14. Chapter 13

The Wife of Four 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

* * *

Ch13

The next day came quickly as the small group from Kotou rose up and got ready to travel on, but the four god-warriors stayed put near the tent where their princess and lords lay dormant and watched with slight amusement as everyone rushed back and forth. "So, who's gonna be the one to tell them that we'll continue traveling tomorrow?" Haruka asked.

The tent entrance parted as a fully dressed Seiryuu walked out. He stared calmly at the seishis with a slight disgust in his expression. He then turned to his and his brothers' warriors, who were bowing their heads in respect, and was pleased to see that they were standing protectively around his wife's tent.

"Seiryuu-papa!" Seiryuu turned his attention to see his daughter racing towards him; he knelt down as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug while asking, "Is kaa-san still sleeping?"

"Yes, she is," he replied. His blue-green eyes went back to his warriors and asked, "Did everyone eat breakfast?"

"Hai, Seiryuu-sama," Michiru replied, "We already made and gave it to them. There are extras for you, Usagi-hime, and everyone else."

"Good," he said with a quick nod of the head. "Why don't you go take them exploring? I'm sure Sakura is curious to see the lands of this area."

"Hai, Seiryuu-sama," the four warriors said. "Do you want one of us to stay behind just in case you leave before we come back?"

"Do as you wish, for now I desire to have a talk with Nakago," the dragon god said. He walked over to the commanding general, who was telling everyone to get ready to pack their things so they could continue traveling. "Nakago," he said firmly.

The blonde general's eyes widened as he caught sight of the god he was destined to serve. "Seiryuu," he said in shock. He shook his head and bowed down slightly. "How may I be of service to you?" he asked.

"Hold off the traveling for tomorrow," Seiryuu ordered.

Nakago stared at Seiryuu in a slightly shocked manner before returning to his stoic face. "And why do you wish for us to do that?" he asked. He could tell from the somewhat annoyed expression on the dragon god's face,that he was probably asking for a death wish.

"Usagi was to travel about with you, but unfortunately, today will be bad for her," he said. Seiryuu turned around. He wasn't going to go and satisfy the general's curiosity with news about his wife, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

Nakago sighed and whispered, "Well, if that's what you wish." He walked back towards his tent when he came across Suboshi. He stopped the young boy and ordered, "Take Yui-sama to the nearby city. Perhaps you can find clues about where our targets are located." Without even waiting for a reply, he continued to his tent. His mind thought back to what Usagi had once mentioned about how displeased the gods were with the war. Since the beginning of history, Kotou had always been depicted as a warring country, out for my land, and now this princess of Konan and the wife to all four gods changed his ideology of how Seiryuu is like.

/-/

Usagi was lying on her side, just sleeping to relieve her weariness from the night before, when she felt a sharp pain in her chest awaken her. She sat up abruptly causing the blanket to slide off of her naked body. "What's happening?" she thought frantically as she felt her heart rate quicken with worry. Was it her children? No, her friends are there, protecting them. Perhaps it was her brother? Did her country collapse from an attack since almost every one of the seishis had left? No, Konan may be a peaceful country, but the army can protect it from invaders.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Byakko asked. He brought a hand to her forehead to check if it was a fever; no, her temperature is normal. "Usagi, did something happen?" he asked, turning his wife around to face him.

"I don't know," came a shaky reply. Usagi brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I just have a bad feeling…like something horrible is going to happen."

"There is a possibility for it," Genbu said, from his seat by the bed. "Kotou and Konan are in the middle of a war that's about to be unleashed. There will be hundreds of casualties in both countries."

"The guards are with the children, so nothing bad will happen to them," Suzaku said, sitting at the end of bed. "But my seishis will possibly be killed before the war is over."

"Ko-kun…onii-chan," Usagi whispered, "I wish I can keep them from getting hurt."

Seiryuu entered the tent and kneeled own in front of Usagi. "That's one wish we can't grant, Usa. As seishis, their job is to protect their miko and then they will be released from their duties. There's always a possibility of them getting hurt or even killed while doing that job."

"At least, we can grant them the ability to be reborn again in case they die any time soon," Suzaku muttered.

Usagi sighed with a depressed tone, causing the four gods to worry if she would end up crying. Byakko kicked Suzaku gently with a reproaching glare, resulting in the phoenix god glaring back at him. "Don't make it worse," he hissed.

"You shouldn't be so stressed out, Usagi," Genbu said, shifting his hand through her hair. "It's not good for the baby."

When Usagi heard the word 'baby', her head shot up. "I forgot to tell onii-chan about the baby," she said.

Suzaku chuckled lightly. "I'll send a messenger to tell him. I'm guessing he's gonna have the shock of his life when he hears about it," he said. With a wave of his hand, a small parchment appeared and vanished quickly.

/-/

Hotohori was sitting on his throne, restless and anxious for the news about his little sister and nieces and nephews. The parchment Suzaku had sent popped out of thin air, surprising everyone. The young emperor took the message into his hand and read the news. His golden brown eyes widened as he jumped up and shouted, "WHAT? When did this happen?"

"Your majesty, what's wrong?" one of the advisors asked.

"Usagi-chan…" was all that he could say.

The soldiers and advisors in the room all gasp in shock. "Did something happen to Usagi-hime? Is she all right?" Questions were flown at the young emperor as everyone was anxious to find out what had happened to their beloved princess.

Hotohori fell against his throne and stared at the message in disbelief. "She's…"

"She?" everyone else said, silently filling in the blanks with the worse case scenario.

"She's…" Hotohori tried to form the words and force them out of his throat.

The advisors and soldiers leaned forward. "She?" they asked

"Usagi-chan's pregnant," Hotohori replied after several minutes. Everyone who heard the news all fell to the floor in one complete domino effect; they had thought that something horrible must've happened, but it was only news about their princess being pregnant.

"Why that's wonderful," one of the advisors said joyously, "Who's the father this time?"

"Byakko," came the soft reply. Hotohori stared at the message, ignoring the celebration in the throne room. Half of advisors had hoped to spread the joyous news of the pregnancy, but the other half said that it wasn't the right time since they were in the middle of planning for a war. Hotohori was too worried for his sister's safety to think about anything else; he doesn't doubt the gods and the warriors' abilities to protect Usagi, but right now she's pregnant and really shouldn't be fraternizing with the enemy. "Suzaku, please keep Usagi-chan safe from harm and protect her children," he whispered, leaning his forehead against his hand.

/-/

Suzaku smiled as he listened to the emperor's prayer. "Don't worry about a thing, Hotohori," he said silently. He watched as Byakko was hugging Usagi from behind, trying to calm her down. "I would rather die a painful death than to let anything happen to her. That's a promise."

Seiryuu looked at Suzaku with a silent question in his eyes; the red-haired god nodded his head. "It appears that there was a party to celebrate the news, Usa," Seiryuu said, turning to his wife.

Usagi looked at him and smiled gently. "Onii-chan is probably pulling his hair out now since I'm pregnant _and_ traveling with his enemies," the young princess said. She thought about the Suzaku seishis and the other half of her warriors and asked, "How are the others doing right now?"

"Right now they're researching on what the Genbu no miko had used to summon me," Genbu said, "No doubt that the Seiryuu seishis are probably doing the same."

"I hope everyone will be okay," Usagi whispered. She stood up, only to fall back down on the bed with the four gods rushing to her, trying making sure that she was okay. Usagi smiled sheepishly and said, "My legs are still sore." The deities glanced at each other before laughing out loud.

/-/

The four warriors of the gods walked back towards the campsite with the three young princes and princess in front of them. The three children were talking, or trying to talk, in Katsuya and Katsura's case, in an animated manner about the vast wilderness that they were camping in. There were a couple of crude comments about the Seiryuu and Suzaku seishis being incompetent from Haruka, resulting in two different results, an agreement from Sakura and a slap on the head from Michiru for her language.

They arrived to the temporary base and saw that Usagi was sitting by the fire with the warriors' masters and the children's fathers by her side. Usagi was looking a bit tired and worried as the gods were trying to keep her calm. Sakura, Katsuya, and Katsura all ran over to Usagi and talked about the different animals and features of land they had seen in their exploration. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna walked in a more tranquil manner and watched as Usagi and the four most powerful men ate breakfast while listening to the details from their children.

Suzaku watched when he felt a puzzling commotion in his chest. He closed his red eyes and concentrated on who it was that is confused and lost. He saw Tamahome chasing after Yui and an argument had occurred, with an outcome of a perplexed seishi and an outraged miko(1). "Things had just became more complicated, it seems," he said silently.

"Suzaku?" The phoenix god opened his eyes and looked at Usagi, who was staring at him worriedly. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"No reason to worry her even more," he said silently. He smiled and said out loud, "Everything's fine." He knew that by the look in her blue eyes that she was doubting his words and grinned even more. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "There's nothing to worry about," he whispered. "I hope so," he added mutely.

(1)This happened when Yui and Tamahome met in one of the towns in Hokkan and Yui told Tamahome that he was a character in a book, causing him to be confused.

AN: Chapter 4 is done. I'm really sorry for those who had been waiting for the stories, it's just that time is really an issue for me now. College is completely different from my high school time and it's taking time for me to get use to it. In high school I had a free period everyday where I'm allowed to go to the computer room. In college, I had to go from class to class and after school, I have to head over to my mom's preschool to help out. Now that I'm trying to finish a new story that someone had requested (I'm trying to finish it before this year is over).


	15. Chapter 14

The Wife of Four 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

Ch14

Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei watched from above the rooftops as Tamahome ran after Yui. They watched with calm eyes as Yui shouted something about Tamahome being nothing but a character in a storybook. Minako and Ami in pity watched as the Seiryuu no miko ran off, leaving the blue-haired warrior dazed for a few seconds, before chasing after her again. Makoto and Rei just scoffed at how pathetic the warrior was by being baited so easily by the priestess of his enemy.

"I can't believe she would actually stoop so low and tell him that," Minako said, shaking her head at the priestess's actions.

Rei rolled her eyes and turned away, muttering, "I can't believe he serves Suzaku-sama."

Makoto laughed and leaned over Rei's shoulder. "That's why they trust us more to protect Usagi-chan," she said, still laughing, "I say we ditch these guys and go back to her."

"We can't do that, Mako-chan," Ami said, glancing at her friend worriedly, "You know we were told to watch over the Suzaku seishis while the others will be watching over Usagi-chan."

"Oh I'll look after them all right, but don't expect me to go and save them when they're in trouble," Rei said angrily, frustrated at the fact that they have to baby-sit.

"We're not expected to, Rei-chan," Minako said, "If they're attacked, we don't do our part to help. After all, we're not to interfere with their fates."

"Hallelujah to that," Rei and Makoto said at the same time, causing Ami to shake her head at them.

/-/

Usagi was sitting on top of her cot, reading a book as her children fell asleep on the covered ground. She heard the covers over the entrance of the tent open and glanced up to see Setsuna waiting for permission to enter; she nodded her head with a small smile. "Is there something you want, Setsuna?" she asked, closing the book.

Setsuna's red eyes noticed the napping children. "Do you want me to take them back into their tent?" she asked. She glanced up and revealed a sad look in her eyes. "The first death of the Suzaku seishi will occur soon," she said, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

Usagi stared at the book on her lap. "I know," she said, "Ko-kun will be the first to fall."

"Usagi-hime?" Hotaru said, peeking into the tent, "Nakago wanted me to tell you that we would be traveling soon." She glared at the blonde general outside of the tent. "I don't know why we should be doing anything they say. According to Seriyuu-sama, they're complete incompetent fools."

"Unless the gods said otherwise to them, then we will do as they wish," Setsuna said, "Except helping them in their quest to call Seiryuu-sama. I'm quite positive that the others will refuse to help the Suzaku seishis as well."

"Who could blame them, after all, they are complete imbeciles," Haruka said, walking into the tent. "Except for Hotohori and Nuriko," she added quickly when she caught sight of Michiru's disapproving stare. She scratched the back of her head and wondered out loud, "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, first we will start packing everything and get ready to leave," Michiru told her girlfriend, grabbing her arm and then dragging her out of the tent. Hotaru giggled and followed after the two who treated her like their own daughter at times, leaving Setsuna alone with Usagi and three sleeping children.

Setsuna made sure that no one from the dragon god's seishis was around as she let the curtain drop behind her. She turned to Usagi, who closed the book and was staring at her curiously. "Nakago is planning to use another cheap trick against the Suzaku warriors," she told her princess, "And it involves the priestess."

Usagi rested her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand. "In order for a priestess to summon a god, she must be a virgin," Usagi said, "He must planning on taking away her virginity then, that's pretty rude of him."

"Perhaps we can ask Suzaku-sama to interfere with his plan," Setsuna suggested.

Usagi shook he head. "We can't do that," she said, glancing to the side, "We can't do anything to interfere with them."

/-/

The four gods were watching their wife through the crystal ball levitating in the air. They could tell that she was greatly displeased with Nakago's plan of raping the priestess for the phoenix, in hope that she won't be able to summon him. Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu all stared at Suzaku with arched eyebrows. "So what are you going to do?" they asked at the same time.

Suzaku smiled at his brothers. "I suppose I can grant her wish to interfere as a congratulation present for being pregnant," he said.

"I thought that night we all had together was the present?" Genbu asked, looking confused, "As it was for the past two years."

"No, that was just a way to show that we're happy," Seiryuu said with a smirk on his face as he remembered the way Usagi had held onto them tightly, almost as if she was afraid of them leaving her in the middle.

Genbu shook his head and said, "All that did was tire her out for almost half the day."

The other three laughed as they all could recall how after spending the night with her on the nights when she discovered that she was pregnant, no matter how hard they tried, nobody could wake her up. It took almost twelve hours for her to wake up once and that was when she was pregnant with the twins, and only six when she was pregnant with Sakura and her present child.

Suzaku held his hand up and revealed the priestess taking a test to prove she was worthy to the two Genbu seishis. His hand glowed red and gave a bit of his power to her to triumph against her enemies. "This is my gift to you, my love," he whispered.

AN: I haven't really focused too much on the adventures the seishis went on through the two counties because all my attention is mainly on Usagi's relationship with the gods, her kids, guardians, and the seishis when they meet and how her wishes or actions are often used to lead them in a certain path.


	16. Chapter 15

The Wife of Four 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

Ch15

As Nuriko fell down from the fatal wound the Seiryuu seishi had given him, everybody on his team and his best friend could feel a pain shot through their hearts. While the Suzaku seishis wondered what the pain could've meant, Usagi knew for sure that her best friend since the day she entered the palace had passed away. Usagi had already boarded onto a carriage when she cried silently into her hands as her children and guards tried to comfort her. Katsuya, Katsura, and Sakura all stared at their mother with worried looks; they all knew that she was upset, but the reason why was unclear. The four guardians all looked upset as well, but more of a frustrated-upset rather than a hysterical one.

"Perhaps, it's not wise for us to stay here, Usagi-hime," Setsuna said, "With all these battles these seishis will fight, there's a chance you'll lose your baby."

Usagi shook her head in a silent reply and just leaned forward, clutching her stomach. Haruka immediately grew worried for not just the baby, but also for the young princess she adored like a little sister. Haruka wasn't the only one worried, Michiru and Hotaru began to fuss about Usagi's decision to stay while Setsuna just sat back, standing behind her princess's decision, but at the same time glancing worriedly at Usagi as well. They weren't the only ones who were getting worried. The other four guardians were as well. While traveling with the group, only to get separated from Miaka and Tamahome, who, to the gods-created warriors, were acting overly dramatic to the course of events, and only for the other seishis to get trapped so easily in a hallucination. Not even bothering to help out, the four were just more worried about Usagi's decision to stay in the mortal plane.

Sensing that their warriors were getting concerned for their wife, the four gods tried to come up with a plan. They couldn't very well take her away and bring her back, but they didn't want her life to be endangered just because of her selfless wish of wanting to stay by her brother's side during the war. It was then, when one of them came up with a plan.

Genbu shook his head. "If only my seishis were still alive, then perhaps she would've stayed with them, but, alas, all that's left of them were just the spirits of only two of them."

"Well, she can stay with my seishis," Byakko said, "I'm pretty sure that she'll be safer with them since they're situated in one area while the others would most likely be traveling more and trying to kill each other off." Suzaku, Seiryuu, and Genbu stared at each other and thought about it. It did seem rational. Usagi would be able to stay and help in any way possible and she would be safe from the little guerilla battles between the seishis from Konan and Kotou.

"All right, you better go and tell Setsuna first so she could relay the information to Nakago," Genbu said.

Seiryuu nodded his head. "But make sure that you tell her to not mention that they're going to your seishis," he said, "Despite him being my seishi and all, I don't trust the way Nakago's mind thinks."

"You and me both, aniki(1)," Suzaku said, shaking his head, "The last thing I want is for him to manipulate Usagi into helping him with the summoning. And knowing how biased our people can get, chances are that the first wish would be to seal either you or me away."

"I'm pretty sure that your miko wouldn't wish for that, but my miko, on the other hand, had been manipulated so much that that might be her first wish," the dragon god said.

"True," his other brothers said in unison, nodding their heads in agreement.

Byakko shook his head and sighed, muttering, "I better go and give the news to Setsuna and Minako." He left for his bedroom so he could talk to his senshis(2) privately.

Suzaku, Seiryuu, and Genbu stared at each other after the tiger god left. Getting more and more worried, they decided to watch what is happening to their precious wife, children, and warriors. The three of them held out their palms facing the center of the circle they formed and a large glowing globe appeared, levitating in the air. It flash once to show that the four guardians with Suzaku seishis were just loitering about while playing card games with a bunch of coins in the middle as the seishis were in their hallucinations that they were in their destinations. The gods sighed at the indifferent attitudes their self created warriors were revealing, but knew that it was expected since they hate the seishis on both sides. The gods concentrated once more and the scenery changed to where their wife was still traveling with her other guardians and children, but appeared to be a bit happier than before; she was apparently singing softly to the children who were slowly nodding off while the four female warriors were watching on with smiles.

Byakko came back into the room and noticed that his three brothers didn't see him. He crept up to them silently and glanced over their shoulders to see what was so interesting that it caught their attentions. Then he realized that they were just staring lovingly at the sight of Usagi and shook his head. Byakko turned around and started back in the direction of his room, but stopped and turned back around. Taking in a deep breath, he released a great loud roar, like his animal counterpart, and watched in amusement as Suzaku, Seiryuu, and Genbu all jumped in surprise and fell to the floor, losing their divine images for once in a long long time. He ignored their glares and just laughed as he walked back to the still levitating globe. "I told my warriors the news and they told me that Minako's group will stay with Suzaku's group while Setsuna's group will immediately head off to their destination," he said. He listened to the other three grumbled, as they stood back up on their feet and tried to regain the godly posture yet again, and laughed once more.

/-/

Setsuna glanced over to her princess. "Usagi-hime, Byakko-sama has just informed me that the traveling may be to dangerous for you and the children, so he wants us to go the city where the last remaining Byakko seishis are residing (AN: I don't remember the exact name of the city, so bear with me) and we will meet with the Suzaku seishis there," she said.

"That does seem like a reasonable plan," Michiru said, "You're still able to stay while you're safe from the crossfire, Usagi-hime."

"I still say we can just go back home and let these pathetic humans kill each other off," Haruka muttered, earning an elbow jabbed into her side from her lover.

Usagi rolled her eyes at Haruka's comment and glanced over at Hotaru. The young child just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care where we go as long as it's away from these people," she said, "I dislike Seiryuu-sama's seishis more than anybody."

Haruka nodded her head in agreement, though in her terms, she would've used a long string of curses in front of the dragon god's name to describe the seishis, but due to Hotaru and the three toddlers, she opted not to say the list in her mind. She glanced over at the group in front of them and shouted to get their attention. Everybody stopped to stare at the tomboy as she yelled, "You guys go on without us. Byakko-sama had given us a free ride to where we're heading. Oh, and most likely we won't meet up with you and stay with the Byakko seishis. See ya!" Michiru and Setsuna slapped themselves on their foreheads and sighed at Haruka's enthusiasm of leaving the seishis behind.

The seishis from Kotou just stared in silence when the carriage flickered out of their sight, wondering what in the world had just happened. After staring at the empty place for ten minutes with no other sounds rather than the crickets humming, they then just realized that the gods sent guests had just taken the easy way of traveling and shouted in annoyance.

/-/

Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto were in the middle of a game when Minako received a message from Byakko. She huffed and pouted when she finished replaying the message in her mind. "That is so unfair!" she whined, slamming her hand on the desk Makoto had created, showing everyone her cards.

"What is?" Makoto asked, studying the cards in Minako's hands and trying to figure out how to make it work to her advantage.

"Byakko-sama is sending Usagi-chan and the others straight to the Byakko seishis while we're stuck here, taking the long way there," Minako complained.

"I want nothing more than to just ditch these losers and go after them myself," Rei said, also cheating with Makoto.

Ami, being the only one ignoring Minako's cards, knew right away that no matter how many times she'll be telling them that if was their job to watch over the Suzaku seishis and they can't abandon it, they would always complain about it. "For the last time, we're not allowed to do that," she said, "We have to stay here with these guys and besides, we'll see Usagi-chan soon."

"Awwww, but Ami-chan," Minako whined, "But it's so boring here with these losers. I mean, look at them," pointing to the still hallucinating seishis, "They're stupid enough to get themselves caught while we saw right through it."

"Mina-chan, will you please stop complaining and make your move?" Rei yelled, when she had came up with a plan to win.

Makoto nodded her head. "Yeah, I mean, think of this as a vacation from babysitting," she said. She watched as Minako place down a card and jumped, screaming, "YES, I WIN!" The tall brunette grabbed the coins and pushed them into a bag.

Ami sighed and shook her head. "We really shouldn't be doing this," she said, "We were told to watch over the seishis."

"Which we are doing, Ami-chan," Rei said, dealing the cards out, "Our masters didn't say anything about helping them out, only babysitting them." Her statement only caused Ami to sigh once more and then complying to continue the game.

/-/

"How are they doing?" Suzaku asked Byakko.

"They who?" Byakko asked, "Our wife and kids, the senshis, or the seishis?"

"Everyone," the phoenix replied.

"Seiryuu's seishis are on their way to collect the second relic while your seishis are still under the hallucination that they've reached their destinations. The four senshis with your seishis are gambling while the others are still watching over Usagi and the kids," the tiger replied to Suzaku's first question.

"Did they arrive at their location yet?" Seriyuu asked.

Byakko gave his brothers an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "Yes, they arrived already. They arrived the minute I sent them there," he said, "Do you really have little faith in my powers?"

"No, but this is our wife and kids, we're talking about," Genbu said, "It's natural for us to want to make sure that they're safe."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Byakko's seishis will take extra care of them," Seiryuu said.

"Yeah, but I'm just worried that this specific seishi may try to hit on Usagi," Suzaku said, causing the others to sigh when they figured out who he was talking about and not noticing when an elderly seishi of Byakko sneezed the minute they talked about him.

TBC

(1)There is no real order of the age of the gods, so I made the age based on the order in which they were summoned, Genbu, and followed by Byakko, Seiryuu, and Suzaku.

(2) When I talk about the senshis, I'm talking about the warriors protecting Usagi. The seishis are the ones protecting a miko.


	17. Chapter 16

The Wife of Four 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

AN: I am soooo sorry for the long wait. Things had been so hectic for me since I last updated. First I got reports to write for school and then finals. Then came my summer job where I'm now teaching creative writing and Spanish. And last but not least, the biggest problem of all…I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! Sadly, not just for this chapter, but for all my other stories as well. T-T

But when I started to get some ideas, I had to hurry up and finish watching animes my cousin lent me because I have to quickly return them before she returns back to college and check over all the tests, classworks, and homeworks I assigned to my students.

* * *

Ch16

The small group arrived at Sairou with an elderly couple standing outside of their home waiting anxiously for the arrivals to come out of the carriage. Subaru, a seishi of Byakko, along with her husband, Tokaki, had waited for the minute that the wife of the god they served would appear. They held their breath when the curtain parted and then they saw a young man walking out.

The old man leaned over his wife and whispered into her ear, "Didn't Byakko-sama say that the only boys would be the princess' two sons and that all the princess' companions are females?"

Subaru's eye twitched as she pulled onto his ear. "We're having the honor of having our god's wife staying with us during her settlement here and all you can think about are girls," she thought angrily, ignoring his painful cries, "Just what am I going to do with you."

"Hey, are you two the seishis that Byakko-sama talked about?" Haruka asked. She stared at the two, who were ignoring her. One of them was an elderly lady with enough energy to beat the crap out of a, what she would think, lecherous husband. Her posture staggered a bit as she glanced back in, staring at her girlfriend, "Are you sure we're in the right place, Michi-chan?"

Michiru stepped out of the carriage, sighing, "What are you talking about? I highly doubt Byakko-sama would send us to the wrong place, Haruka."

Tokaki stopped his struggling against his wife when he heard Michiru's voice. All of a sudden, it was like the gods had sent him straight to heaven, or rather send heaven straight to him. He turned around to see a young beautiful lady gently chiding the man (in his POV). He disappeared from his wife's side and appeared in front of Michiru. "Pretty lady!" he shouted, almost jumping to embrace a shocked Michiru.

Before Subaru could pull her lecherous husband back, she watched as Haruka stepped in front of the oncoming man and punched his face. "Get the hell away from Michi-chan, she's mine," he (still in the Byakko seishis' POV) snarled.

"Haruka, please stop resorting to violence all the time," a soft voice called from inside the carriage, "The last thing I want is for the kids to be violent. It's bad enough that Sakura gets her father's arrogance towards the other seishis, but the last thing I want is for her to start hitting everybody she hates."

"Kaa-san!" a young girl's voice shouted, followed by the previous voice laughing.

"Hai, koneko-chan," Haruka said in a reluctant tone. She looked away and stepped down from the carriage. She held a hand to Michiru and helped her down. "It's not my fault," she muttered, like a small child who was not permitted to play, "Blame the old geezer."

Usagi followed after all her guardians and children had gotten down. While all of them were coming down, only Haruka seemed to notice the large pool of drool Tokaki ws creating as he was leering at the girls, but when Usagi came down, it seemed like the puddle became a flood as the single line of drool transformed into a waterfall. Haruka's jaw clenched as she struggled to not beat the crap out of the lecher. "If someone won't stop that bastard, I'm going to…"

"ACK!" a loud painful cry caught their attention. Everyone looked on to see Subura standing over an unconscious Tokaki, who has swirls in his eyes. "Look at all the pretty girls," he said in a drunken manner.

Subura had gotten annoyed at her husband's constant stripping of the guardians' clothes with his eyes, one of them was a mere child to begin with, but when he started to have lecherous thoughts about the gods' wife, it started to get annoying. "Why did I marry you so long ago?" she said, shaking her head.

Usagi couldn't help but giggle at the two elderly warriors. "You must be the seishis Byakko told us about," she said. She walked over to Subura and bowed slightly. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here."

"Oh no, it's actually quite an honor to have you stay with us," Subura said, shaking her head. "My name is Subura, and this is my good for nothing husband, Tokaki. If he does anything that makes you uncomfortable, you could just beat him up."

"My name is Usagi. These are my children, Sakura, Katsura, and Katsuya, and my guardians, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru." Everybody bowed down to their hosts.

Subura noticed how well behave and how beautiful they all were. She took notice that the guardians and children each emitted a different colored aura. She figured that the colors meant which god they serve or came from. Subura couldn't help but smile. It was like the gods were getting tired of people giving the wrong impression of them so they sent those who know them personally.

Sakura glanced at Subura and smiled gently at the motherly image the seishi portrayed. She glanced over to her mother, noting the tired expression on her face. "Kaa-san, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm just a bit tired, that" Usagi said, "I feel like I'm carrying triplets this time, rather than twins." She let her eyes gaze down on her slightly swollen stomach. "It still amazes me how fast they take to mature before giving birth and how fast they take to grow up. I just found out that I'm pregnant again and in less than half a year, I'll be in labor and then they start to grow up really fast."

"That's how they are. In the beginning, they'll grow fast, but the minute they reach to the ages between five and ten, they'll start to age slowly," Setsuna said.

"They'll look young for the rest of their lives," Haruka said.

"Oh my goodness, you're pregnant?" Subura gasped. She watched as a light pink blush came on her face. "Who's the father?" she asked, really excited about her god's wife with child.

Michiru laughed and said, "If you concentrate on it, you can tell whose baby it is this time." She glanced down at her charge's children. "Sakura is Seiryuu-sama's child and Katsuya and Katsura are Suzaku-sama's."

Subura saw that a white light was surrounding the womb and laughed in happiness. "It's Byakko-sama's child."

"What, really?" All the girls jumped when they heard Usagi scream in shock. They turned to see Tokaki was awaked and had his face pressed against Usagi's stomach and his arms.

Subura clenched her hands into trembling tight fists. "You…damn…lecherous…PIG!" she shouted, before pulling Tokaki off of her princess and threw him into the air. "What did I say about flirting with other girls like that? Especially the wife of our god!"

Haruka and Sakura laughed as they watched him sailing through the sky. "Kaa-san, I like her," Sakura said.

Katsuya decided that since Tokaki could fly that would mean that he could now fly with no worries. "Me fly too!" he thought excitedly. He then transported himself to the roof of the building.

Katsura glanced to the roof and just laughed as he clapped his hands. Everyone stared at the excited boy as he continued to clap. "Kay, flying!" he said.

"WHAT?" everybody shouted. They all quickly turned to the roof to see Katsuya standing somewhat unsteadily. They all ran to catch him when the young toddler jumped off with a giddy squeal. But before the young child fell to the floor, Tokaki appeared beneath Katsuya and caught him.

"Katsuya," Usagi said, taking the child into her arms, "Arigato, Tokaki-san."

Tokaki just smiled at Usagi and said, "My pleasure, Usagi-hime."

"Is there any way I can thank you?" she asked, smiling innocently. While she may not have noticed a lecherous glint in Tokaki's face, the others did.

"Well, I can't think of a better reward other than this," Tokaki said. He raised his hand up and placed it over her shoulders. "After seeing a beautiful lady, such as yourself, I can die happily," he sighed. Then his hand started to trail down to her waist as it slowly inched towards her butt (AN: sounds like a character from InuYasha, coughMirokucough) when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled away from her. Thinking it was his wife again, without turning around, he shouted, "Damnit woman, can't you let me flirt in peace?"

"Oh, congratulations, you actually knew that I am a woman." Tokaki froze when he recognized the voice to belong to a certain young man, he turned around to see Haruka looking at him with a feigning muse, but also demented grin on her face. "But even if you did recognize it, it doesn't excuse you from being a pervert!" Shouting the last word, Haruka threw Tokaki into the air once more.

Subura watched in amazement at the height that Haruka had thrown her husband. "Good job, Haruka-san," she said, clapping. She glanced curiously at her and asked, "So you're a woman, huh?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see what gender has to do with this, but yes, I am a woman," she said.

Subura shook her head and laughed. "You sure surprised me," she said. She started to walk back into her home. "Come, you must be exhausted from your travels. I'm sure that you miss sleeping in a real bed after so long."

"Arigato, Subura-san," Hotaru said, "We were told to tell everyone that when Usagi-hime is in her room at night, no one is permitted to go in, by the order of the gods."

/-/

That night, the Suzaku seishis had finally made it to Sairou with the other warriors following behind. Rei and Makoto were laughing at the amateur warriors who were unworthy to be selected with the great honor of protecting a miko.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tasuki shouted, still unhappy about the fact that the four had refused to nap them out of the illusions, or rather they outvoted Ami's vote when they counted the number of those who wanted to help.

"We were just sent to babysit you, not help you through your mistakes," Makoto said.

Rei laughed and said, "If you weren't smart enough to see through the illusion then you'll stand no chance against the Seiryuu seishis."

"Keep you voices down or you'll wake up the entire village," Haruka said, walking into the room they were all in, "You're late, you know."

"Yeah, no thanks to these guys," Tasuki said. The rest of his group just sat down and didn't argue, still too tired from their escaping.

"Our only purpose is to help koneko-chan. We were told to not interfere and in our vocabulary, it also means to not help you clean up after your mistakes," Haruka said, causing Tasuki to wince as she stomped closer to him. "If you couldn't get out of that pathetic excuse of an illusion then you're gonna get yourself killed when you face off the Seiryuu seishis." She rolled her eyes as Tasuki shrunk into a chibi size figure and inched away slowly. "I pity you guys for being stuck with these losers," she said, turning to her friends.

"And I envy you guys for having it easy," Rei said back, "You didn't have to travel in that hot desert and rely on Ami-chan's ice and water while these rejects allowed themselves to get tricked."

"Quiet down, Usagi-hime is asleep in her room," Michiru said, "It's getting late and you all should rest up and be prepared for tomorrow in case you meet the Seiryuu seishis."

Minako then started to shout for joy as she embraced Michiru tightly. "I can't believe that Usa-chan is gonna have another baby!" she said happily.

It was then that the other girls turned to Minako and completely forgot about the tired out seishis. "Are we really that pathetic?" they all wondered silently as they saw how easily they were tossed aside by the soldiers.

TBC

AN: To those who had waited patiently for this chapter to come, all I got to say is thank you so much for being so tolerant for my late updates. As I mentioned at the beginning, I got a bit of writer's block for all my stories, not just this one, so please be more wait just a little more longer for them to come.


	18. Chapter 17

The Wife of Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

* * *

Ch17

Usagi knew full well that she should wake up to see her friends again after a long time, but she just doesn't want to move away from her warm comfortable pillow. Snuggling even closer, Usagi pressed her body against the warm substance hoping to continue sleeping, only to be awakened by chuckling. Opening one eye, Usagi saw Byakko watching her with a soft smile on his face; smiling back, Usagi just snuggled even closer.

"Usa, you should get up now," Byakko said. He wrapped his white tiger tail around one of her legs, causing her to giggle.

Trying to hold in her laughter, Usagi's body shook. "But I don't want to get up now," she complained, "I'm tired."

Byakko smirked as his talk moved upward to her thigh. "Well, I didn't hear you complain about it last night," he teased, enjoying the red blush on his wife's cheeks. He lifted his body up as the blanket slipped down to his waist, ignoring the whine coming from Usagi. He crawled on top of her as he nuzzled his face against her neck. "In fact, you were saying how much you didn't want to go to sleep. Shall I remind you?"

Usagi felt her face heat up even more as one hand held her neck close to his lips and the other hand trailing up and down her side. "Pervert," she whispered, turning her head, "You're just as bad as the others."

Byakko lifted his head up and rested his forehead against hers. "But you still love us," he said. He leaned down to plant a kiss when somebody knocked on the door.

He felt his head drop in disappointment as Usagi turned towards the door and asked who it was, only to see that it was Subaru who was telling her that breakfast was ready. "I'll be there in a minute," Usagi said.

As Subaru left, Byakko was ready to kiss Usagi again when another knock interrupted him. Getting annoyed with the interruptions, Byakko shouted, "WHAT?"

Tokaki had never heard Byakko's voice before so when he heard a man's voice coming from the princess's room, he thought that it was probably someone trying to harm her. He burst in with the intention of rescuing the princess but when he saw her slightly naked body, he froze and began to drool, never noticing a very angry Byakko glaring at him intently. It wasn't until he felt a huge killing intent coming form the other end of the bed and turned to see a white haired man with a tail curled around his waist. He painfully swallowed his breath as he realized that he was openly eyeing his god's wife right in front of him.

Byakko got up as his clothes appeared quickly on him. He grabbed the blanket and covered his blushing wife before stalking over to the shaking seishi. "What gives you the right to look at MY WIFE that way?" Byakko shouted, holding up a hand where a metal dagger appeared and threw it.

Tokaki jumped up and ran off screaming in a high pitched voice, "Gomen nasai, Byakko-sama!" But no matter where he ran, the dagger followed and if he tried to run away by teleporting, the dagger does the exact same thing.

He ran right past his wife, who just shook her head at him, not even bothering to help him as he pleaded. "I told you your lechery will cause the death of you," she said, turning around to continue with her chores.

Back in Usagi's room, Byakko closed the door and turned around to see Usagi dressing quickly before somebody else decided to burst into her room. He sighed in disappointment of not being able to have a continuation of what happened the night before. He walked over to Usagi and wrapped his arms around her. "I guess I better start heading back," he whispered. He brought a hand to her long blond hair where a white lily appeared and was fastened in. He sighed yet again as he muttered, "And here I was hoping to have another session before I leave."

"Oh knock it off, you're acting like a child," Usagi said, "I hope this baby doesn't inherit your perverted habits." Byakko just laughed and held her body closer. Usagi rolled her eyes and said, "You're probably the reason why that seishi of yours is perverted as hell," ignoring his laughter with a small smile on her face.

/-/

The eight senshis arrived into the dining room to see a large variety of dishes; half looking normal by Xi-Fang, Subaru and Tokaki's adopted daughter, while the other half looks like the food was either created for or by aliens, or rather by Miaka. Judging by the sick look on everyone's faces as they ate Miaka's cooking, they knew that they should stick with the food that looks normal. So as they ate, they watched the drama as Miaka glared at her friends' poor attempt to cover up their sudden outburst of being poisoned. They were immediately surprised when they saw Tamaki suddenly insulted his girlfriend's cooking, and not in a teasing way, but in a much harsher tone, causing her to run out of the room.

"That's just cruel of you," Makoto said, crossing her arms.

"I know her cooking probably sucks, but did you really have to be that brutal," Rei said, "Even we're not that heartless."

"How tragic," Minako sighed, shaking her head. Her friends all stared at her in confusion. "The poor boy's trying to get the girl to hate him."

"Any reason why?" Haruka asked, "Last time I saw them, they were all lovey-dovey."

"Well, you do know that once a miko completes her job, the one wish the gods can't grant is to allow them to live in any of the worlds together," Ami said, "My guess is that he decided to break it off now so it won't hurt as much later."

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I had ever heard," Rei said, "If you're going to be separated, then you should spend more time together to create memories that you'll remember for the rest of your life, not make her hate you; that'll just make it worst."

/-/

Usagi was finally able to leave the clutches of her white-haired husband. When she gave him a kiss, hoping it to be the last one, he had decided to have another round, much to her dismay. As she complained about being hungry, he had summoned Makoto to bring some food for Usagi and him and to watch over the children. And to make matters worse, when the other three noticed that Byakko hasn't returned, they all came into her room and began to fight over her.

Sometimes it just surprises her the way that people had always described the gods to beings who are always dignified and nonhuman, but if they had lived with them for as long as she had, they can see how human they can be, especially when it comes to her. Like this one time when they discovered that she was pregnant with Sakura, Seiryuu fainted. Or when she was giving birth to the twins, Katsuya and Katsura, Suzaku was flying back and forth, pulling his hair and screaming as if he was the one giving birth until Genbu got annoyed and knocked him out. It's as if the minute they got married, they began to have their humanity given back to them or they developed human personalities.

Her face grew red as she remembered what had occurred on her wedding night. She had spent the last night in Konan with a huge festival taking place in the capital city. The procedure to get her ready was the same for a miko. She washed her body in pure water, making sure that her body was all clean and spotless. Her outfit was a long sleeve pink dress with the designs of a red phoenix, green dragon, white tiger, and a black tortoise in their respectful places on the dress. After giving her brother a last hug and kiss, Usagi turned to kneel in the temple of Suzaku by herself; gently, she spoke of her loyalty to the four gods and how she would forever serve them.

And that was the first time she had met her guardians. All eight females came forward and introduced themselves as her guardians and protectors. Usagi looked at them and when she saw that they all have emotions and control over their own hearts, she knew right away that they'll be really good friends. Setsuna held her hand out and the minute their hands touched, Usagi noticed that the scenery around them had changed from her Konan home to a glamorous palace.

Usagi sighed and decided to walk towards the dining room when she saw Miaka run out of the compound, she curiously wondered why she was in a hurry and assumed that she was jut running an errand for Subaru. She continued on when she spotted her children looking into Tamahome's room. "What's wrong, children?" she asked.

"Mommy! You here!" Katsuya shouted. He jumped into his mother's arms without warning, causing her to fall on the floor.

"Momma, where you go?" Katsura asked. His head tilted to one side as he watched Usagi's face turn bright red. "Momma, why your face red? You sick?" he asked.

Usagi just laughed nervously at her son as she carefully got up. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Katsura," she said, patting him on the head. "So what happened here?" she asked, peeking in to see Tamahome clutching his stomach in pain as Ami gave him some medicine.

"The idiot ate something poisonous that miko of his made and now he's suffering for it, " Sakura said.

Usagi rolled her eyes. It appears like her daughter had inherited her father's hatred, or rather dislike, for the seishis of Suzaku, even if she does love her phoenix father, who also dislikes his warriors at time, to death.

"Has anyone seen Miaka?" Subaru asked, walking down the corridor, "I wanted to ask her to do something for me."

Usagi stared questioningly at the old woman and asked, "Didn't you send her on an errand? I saw her leave the compound not too long ago."

Subaru looked shocked to hear that the miko just ran off by herself as Usagi was confused as to what was going on. Xi-Fang stepped out of the room and gasped, causing everyone to stare at her. "She might be heading towards the temple," she said.

Tokaki was heading over to his student's bedroom when he heard what his daughter had said. "What is she doing over there? That place has been off limits due to the increase of monsters crawling around that area!" he shouted.

Xi-Fang bowed her head down apologetically and whispered, "I accidentally told her the legend of the temple. I told her that if she gets a kiss before the sun sets at the temple with the one that she loves, then it is meant that the two of them will be together for the rest of their lives."

After hearing that, Tamahome got up and hurried as fast as he could towards the temple. Tokaki kept a strong grip on his shoulder. "You stay here, I'll go get her," he said, but to his dismay, the blue-haired warrior ignored him. "What do you think you're doing? Once she completes her role as a miko, then she is sent back to her world. There's no way for the two of you to be together, not even the gods can grant you happiness. Your love is only going to bring you two pain at the end."

Usagi glanced down to her hands clutching onto her dress. She knew the story of what he was talking about. Byakko had told her the story of his miko who was also in love with her seishi, and a wish she had made was to spend the rest of her life in his world, sadly, that wish cannot be granted by the god. She knew that Tokaki believed that he was doing the right thing in helping Tamahome, but the way he was approaching it was wrong.

"I don't care," she heard Tamahome said. She glanced up and saw that he saw smiling sincerely at his teacher. "I love Miaka with my entire being," he said, "And I don't care if we'll be separated at the end cause I'll do anything to find my way back to her." And with that, he immediately ran off, ignoring his teacher's screaming his name and everything around him. If he had just turned around, then he might've seen a soft grin on Usagi and Subaru's face when he said that.

* * *

AN: The dialogue and certain events might be a bit different from the manga or anime. That would be because I forgot the exact events of what was being said. The last time I had watched the anime was a year ago, I remember the major events but not the exact dialogue. Also I wish to thank everyone for their patience and hope that you're happy with this chapter. 


	19. AN

**Author's Note:**

I had just wrote the prologue to my new story, **Himitsu**, under the Naruto category.

Summary: Nine children had just arrived in Konoha and appeared to be very similar to some well known characters, but who are they? And also, why the hell are these children playing matchmaker to some of the boys?

The prologue is a bit confusing since it deals with the birth of a girl named Himitsu and then goes straight to 18 years into the future, but I promise that as you continue to read the next chapters, you'll start to like it.

So far, I've only received one review from the story and I've just posted it up on 12/20/07, so I'm actually hoping to achieve more reviews, at least ten, before I post up the next chapter. If you have any questions, then please don't hesitate to ask me. Just send me a message to my email or I'll reply to your review.

And I'm really sorry about not posting up the next chapter to this story. Since right now I'm on break from school, hopefully, I can update the next chapter. To be honest, I was feeling a bit dejected about the number of reviews my recent chapters have been receiving, comparing to the first chapter. I was thinking that everyone was starting to lose interest in them. But as I read over the reviews I've been getting, I couldn't help but feel happy that there are people that likes my stories enough to continue reading since day one.

Thank you for your cooperation and happy holidays to you all.


	20. Chapter 18

The Wife of Four 

AN: Thank you for all the reviews you sent over. Also, sorry for the long delay. I've been hoping to update this chapter earlier this month, but I had been so busy. And then I had a surgery involving my wisdom teeth being taken out, I was in pain for a few days and my mom refused to let me do anything other than stay in bed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

Ch18

The remaining Suzaku seishis followed after Tamahome, all fearing the worst that'll happen to their miko. Tokaki went with them as a precaution as Subaru turned to her god's wife, who could only look on in a mixture of concern and pride. "Usagi-sama, will everything be all right? When will this fight end?" she asked, wishing with all her might that nobody precious to her will die.

Usagi shook her head. "Not even my husbands know," she replied, "Seiryuu doesn't want his country to go on like this, but he has no control over the will of man. If his miko commands the sealing of Suzaku, he will have no choice but to comply." Her blue eyes began to tear as she said softly, "And if Miaka-chan manages to summon Suzaju during the same time as Seiryuu, then the loyalty between the two will be forgotten and the two will battle as their seishis do the same."

Subaru covered her mouth and gasped. She felt a deep fear grow within her as she looked at the young mother/princess. She hoped with all her might that what she had just told her wouldn't come true, fearing that if Usagi witnesses the fore coming act, the pain and stress of it all would prove fatal for the growing baby within the princess. She was about to comfort the upset pregnant woman when Minako ran over to them.

"The Seiryuu seishis are in the tower and they've got a Byakko seishi captive," she shouted.

"Tatara!" Subaru shouted. She quickly followed after her husband's trail, hoping that she wasn't too late to save her friend.

Usagi glanced over to Minako and said smiling softly, "You know you didn't have to her that."

Minako winked at her friend. "Hey, an assault on my god's seishi is an assault on my god and senshi itself," she said. She watched as Usagi stared at her in suspicion. "Okay, so maybe I'm doing this to spite the Seiryuu seishis. Hey! I respect and adore Seiryuu-sama, but I can't stand his seishis and that spoiled brat of a miko of his."

"Kaa-san! Haraka's at it again!" Sakura shouted, walking out of the house.

"And what is she doing?" Usagi asked, turning to her daughter.

"She's turning the seishis' and mikos' fates into a betting table," Saukra said, "And she said that they're all going to die."

Usagi stared in shock at what she had heard, she was about to open her mouth to go scolding the older senshi when she heard Minako say, "What? She's doing this and she didn't even ask me to join! How could she?" Minako turned to see Usagi looking at her like a mother who caught her child doing something wrong in the act. "What?" Minako asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Shaking her head, Usagi sighed. "Sakura, where are your brothers?" she asked.

"Playing hide and seek," Sakura said. She shrugged her shoulders, muttering, "At least I think they are. Hotaru was with them when I went to find you."

"Where's Michiru?" Usagi asked, hoping that the dragon's warrior was stopping the short haired tomboyish girl's antics.

"She went with Setsuna to go shopping just a few minutes ago," Minako said, "I think they said that they'll be back later."

/-/

A chill ran up and down Michiru's spine. "Why do I have this distinct feeling that Haruka's doing something stupid?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

Setsuna laughed. "Well, you know Haruka, always doing outrageous things when she's bored."

"Outrageous, yes, but never stupid," Michiru muttered, "I swear, if she's being dumb, I'm going to tear her to shreds."

Haruka shuddered. "My Michiru's-going-to-kill-me senses are tingling," she thought warily.

"You know, a bet's not really a bet if everyone says the same thing," Makoto said.

"Well, not everyone said the same thing," Reid said. He pointed at Ami, who blushed deeply. "She was the only one to say that they'll come back alive."

With her face still flush red, Ami argued, "It's just not right to bet on something like this."

"But you participated in the bet," Makoto argued.

Ami brought her hands to her front and shouted, with a bright face, "That's because you forced me to!"

"You didn't have to say that they'll come out of the tower alive," Rei said.

"You didn't have to say that they'll end up DEAD!" Ami yelled.

"What are you guys arguing about this time?" Everybody quickly turned around to see Usagi standing there with an aggravated look on her face. "Sakura told me a very interesting story, you know? A story of how my senshis were gambling on my husbands' warriors' fates."

"There were WHAT!" Everybody jumped and saw Mihciru standing there with a very dark look on her face. It was a rare sight since Michiru is usually very calm, but when she gets angry, they better watch out, like the ocean, once a storm brews, it becomes dangerous. Slowly but in a predatory way, she walked over to the trembling group. "I do hope that my Ruka-koi wasn't the one who started it all," she said, smiling nicely, but everyone could see a large red ticked-off symbol behind her.

As if on cue, Ami, Makoto, and Rei pointed at Haruka said shouted, "She started it!"

"Thanks for ratting me out," Haruka muttered. She felt a large killing aura behind her and slowly turned around with a scared look on her face. Behind her was a huge fire background with Michiru standing there, almost resembling ghost. "Wait! Michi-chan, I can explain," she shouted, waving her hands in front of her in self defense.

"You can explain, huh?" Michiru said softly, only to explode in anger, "Well, then explain about your complete disrespect for Suzaku-sama's seishis."

Usagi rolled her eyes and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" she eyed her embarrassed guards as they could hear Michiru scolding her lover in the background. Just as she was about to take a turn in scolding, she felt her heart break. Clutching the clothing over the heart, she gasped in pain and fell to her knees.

"Usagi" everybody shouted as they ran over to her, asking what was wrong. They saw a red glow coming from one of the marks showing her union to the four gods. Getting a bad feeling, Setsuna pulled the dress slightly down only to reveal the red sign flickering on and off for a few seconds before vanishing completely.

"Suzaku," Usagi whispered before falling into a faint.

/-/

(few minutes ago)

"I wish for Suzaku to be sealed," the Seiryuu miko shouted, completely ignoring the pain she inflicted on the pregnant princess.


	21. Chapter 19

The Wife of Four The Wife of Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

* * *

Ch19

The gods didn't understand what was going on at first. The last thing that they could recall was that they were picking out possible names for Usagi's baby or babies and then Seiryuu vanished. Moments later, Suzaku also vanished, sending Byakko and Genbu off into a frenzy.

"What the hell happened?" Genbu shouted, demanding to know what happened to his brothers.

"Seiryuu and Suzaku are gone! How can two gods vanish off into thin air like that? It's not possible!" Byakko shouted, grabbing his head with both his hands.

Here, my precious readers, is one of the few rare moments of the gods acting like humans. Those first times were mentioned in earlier chapters by Usagi of the phoenix and dragon gods' reactions to her in labor and giving birth. Over here, we have the other two gods acting like overprotective mother hens hyperventilating.

"Byakko, calm down. Take a deep breath," Genbu shouted, grabbing his brother by the shoulders. They inhaled and exhaled deeply. "All right. Let's go over the things that we know. The gods can't just vanish like that unless there are two reasons. One, he did it on his own free will, or two, he was summoned."

"Well, we do know that he didn't leave on his own free will, so the only option is that he was summoned, "Byakko said in a serious tone, "Knowing that spoiled brat of a miko, she probably either sealed Suzaku away or possibly, he was summoned as well."

"But the Seiryuu seishis got the items to summon the gods first so that means…" Genbu stopped in his tracks and stared at the white-haired god, who looked deathly pale. "Byakko?" he whispered carefully. He slowly walked away backwards in fear of him exploding once more. When he noticed that nothing was happening, he inched towards him cautiously.

Byakko just stood there, frozen, as his brain overloaded with rambling sentences continuing Seiryuu being summoned, Suzaku being sealed, and his poor wife suffering. As he continued to be shocked, he didn't notice Genbu walking towards him carefully and without any warning, the tiger god screamed at the top of his lungs. "Oh my gods! We're doomed! One brother got summoned, another god sealed, and m poor wife is in pain when she shouldn't be!" Screaming once more at the top of his lungs, he ran around the room like a chicken who had just lost its head.

"My gods, this is like déjà vu with Suzaku again," Genbu thought as he watched Byakko keep running around, only to stop when he ran into a pillar. "It's a good thing Usa's not here to witness this or she'll have another embarrassing story to tell the kids."

/-/

_It hurts_

Everything surrounding the area was just plain darkness. There was a throbbing pain in her heart, almost as if something close to her was forcefully torn away from her.

_Why? Why does it hurt so much?_

This pain was so unbearable and it felt like the darkness was closing in on her, no matter where she looked.

_Suzaku? Byakko? Genbu? Seiryuu? Where are you guys?_

It's frightening being alone by yourself. She hasn't been this alone with the day of her mother's death and everybody was too busy mourning to notice the abandoned princess until they realized that she had gone missing, hiding in one of the many areas of the palace.

_Where is everybody? Please don't leave me alone. Hate me, love me, anything, but don't leave me by myself._

"Usagi!"

_Who? Who is that?_

"Usa-chan!"

_Who's calling me? Why does it sound familiar?_

"Koneko, please wake up!"

_Wake up? Am I sleeping?_

"Usagi-hime, open your eyes!"

/-/

Usagi's eyes blinked open as her irregular breathing was followed by the quick movement of her chest. She stared up at a familiar looking ceiling as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Usagi-chan." The pregnant princess turned her head to see her brother looking at her with worried eyes. "Usagi-chan, are you all right?" he asked, helping her sit up.

"What happened, onii-chan?" She looked at Hotohori, hoping for some answers.

"That brat of a miko summoned Seiryuu and sealed Suzaku away," Tasuki shouted. He was too busy being upset about his powers being sealed off to notice the pained expression on Usagi's face.

Without Nuriko around to beat some sense into Tasuki, Haruka took the pleasure. "You dumbass!" she shouted, punching the redhead, sending him flying in to the wall. For the first time, Hotohori didn't care about the wall needing renovations.

Ignoring the flying seishi, everybody just stared at Usagi, who was frozen from shock, worriedly. "Seiryuu sealed Suzaku?' she whispered softly.

"_It can't be," _her heart cried out as she ignored the concerned cries of her name. _"The two are like brothers, the best of friends and rivals, they would never do something like that. Especially Seiryuu, he values honor more than anything."_

"**Seiryuu might not, but Yui would,"** her mind argued, **"Once Seiryuu or the other gods are summoned, they lose all recognition of everything, including their families."**

"_Maybe he'll realize what he did wrong and unseal Suzaku,"_ her heart said, trying to keep the hope up.

"**But the two gods were never summoned at the same time before,"** her mind continued pessimistically, **"Chances are Suzaku will be summoned some how and the two will tear each other apart. Or Suzaku will regain his consciousness, but he can't unseal Suzaku without the wish of his priestess."**

The thought of losing two of her husbands caused Usagi to fall unconscious once more. Everybody screamed out her name as they watched her head hit the bed.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 20

The Wife of Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

_-flashback-_

Ch20

Sakura was squatting on the floor right outside of her mother's bedroom. Right after her mother had fainted in the other country, they were all immediately sent back to Konan and Setsuna had forbidden them from entering Usagi's room, in fear of Usagi's unborn baby. "It's all that stupid miko's fault," she muttered. She watched as her two younger brothers play without a care in the world. When she heard her mother's name being cried out, she felt her heart drop. "Okaa-san!" She stood up abruptly before bursting into the room.

She stared at her mother's pale face and quickly ran to the bed. Katsura and Katsuya followed after her, not really understanding what was going on. "It's all that stupid miko's fault," she repeated, muttering into the blankets pressed onto her face. "If only Kotou was destroyed in the very beginning, then this wouldn't have happened. I wish…I wish…" Not finishing her sentence, trails of tears fell down her face as she wailed.

"Nee-nee, don't cry," Katsura said, hugging his sister from behind. Katsuya watched as his siblings cried and followed after them. Within seconds, the palace was in an uproar. Their god had been sealed away, their pregnant precious princess was unconscious, and the three demigods were crying their eyes out.

Hotohori made a move towards his sister, when a guard rushed into the room, announcing of the quick fleet from Kotou coming close to their borders. The young emperor just sighed as the future of his beloved country was turning bleak. "We must get going, the war's all ready getting started," he said.

"We'll help you," Haruka said.

"While it's against the orders to not interfere, Suzaku-sama wouldn't want his adored country destroyed," Makoto said.

"Suzaku is sealed away, so what good would you be," Tasuki said, still pissed that his powers are gone, "Why don't you continued babysitting for the three brats?"

Annoyed with the insult, Rei fired an arrow made of fire at him, who quickly dodged at the last minute. "Don't mistake us for you. Our powers don't come from Suzaku-sama, but rather from our bond with Usagi-chan."

"But if all of you go to fight, then who's gonna look after the princess?" Tamahome asked.

"I'll look after her," a voice from the doorway replied. Everyone looked to see a light purple-haired woman wearing regal clothes and was sporting a large stomach.

"Houki," Hotohori said, looking at his pregnant wife. He closed his eyes for a second and reopened them. He took his wife's hands and kissed it gently. "I put my sister's safety in your care," he said.

"It is an honor to care for Suzaku-sama's wife," she said.

She watched as the seishis hurried out of the room, leaving Usagi still asleep and her three children curled up beside her. Haruka stared at the empress, not sure if she was the right choice. "If anything happens to her and the children, one strand of hair, you better be ready to pay with your life," the blonde said.

Michiru smacked Haruka on the back of the head. "You don't go and threaten the empress like that," she scolded.

Houki smiled and just nodded her head. "If anything happens to Usagi-hime, I know the consequences I'll face," she said.

/-/

"Your majesty, you should also rest," a servant said pleadingly. The empress ignored her as she placed a moist cloth on her sister-in-law's forehead. "Let us do this. You shouldn't be overexerting yourself in your condition."

"I'm fine, but it's Usagi-sama that needs looking after. I may be the emperor's wife, but she is the wife of our god," Houki said, "If anything were to happen to her, it may lead the destruction of Konan." She brushed her hand through Sakura's hair as she smiled at the two sleeping twins beside her. "Usagi-sama's health is more important than mine," she concluded.

"But by endangering yourself for her, that will only sadden Usagi-sama," the servant said, trying to reason with her, "I've seen over Usagi-sama since she was a young girl. I've watched over her and worried over her every time she climbed over the palace wall to help the commoners. And what she hates more is seeing other people get hurt because of her."

"I suppose…"

"Seiryuu!" Usagi screamed, waking up. Her three children also woke up and watched as their mom sat up with wide eyes. "Seiryuu, he's being summoned again," she said. She quickly got up and began to walk to the door.

"Usagi-sama, no!" the empress said. She quickly took the princess's shoulders before she could move. "You mustn't leave the palace, especially NOT in your condition."

Usagi stopped moving as tears came down her face. Her once blue eyes were already red from her crying and her vision was blurred from the distress. "Seiryuu," she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to clam herself down, knowing that the stress she was placing on her womb wasn't good. As much as she couldn't believe that her once caring husband had been turned into a mindless genie, granting wishes of the miko.

_-Usagi stared at Seiryuu, who was sitting cross-legged in front of her, staring at her right back. She glanced to the sides to see the other gods, looking amused at her. Thinking about what had just occurred; her face began to darken in the red hue as she glanced down at her naked body. She squeaked and grabbed the green blankets surrounding them on the bed and wrapped them around her._

_Byakko laughed at her antics. "Is there something wrong, Usagi?" he asked. His white tiger tail wrapped itself around his blushing wife's waist._

_Usagi shook her head. It wasn't until she realized that the four gods were also devoid of clothing. She ducked her head down as she whispered, "No, Byakko-sama."_

"_Now, now, there's no need to add the honorific to our names, Usagi," Genbu said, "We are now life partners."_

"_Gomen," the blonde whispered, 'It's just that I was always just an ordinary princess like any other day and then all of a sudden, I'm the wife of all four gods." Her blue eye lifted up slightly and then quickly lowered back down._

_Seiryuu couldn't help but chuckle. "There's no need to be shy, Usagi, not after what happened last night." As the memories of all four deities catering to her needs as they taught her what married couples do behind closed doors flooded back in, Usagi began to feel faint._

_Suzaku slapped the blue-haired god on the back of his head with his wings. "Knock it off, Seiryuu. The last thing I want is for her to regret everything," he said, "This is the first time in a lifetime since we manage to find her."_

"_I don't regret it," Usagi said. This time she looked up and didn't look back down with embarrassment. "I meant it before. I love all of you," she said determinedly._

"_Yes, but are you in love with us?" Suzaku asked, "We don't want you to do this as an obligation, not because you want to."_

"_I'M NOT!" Usagi shouted, "Ever since I was little, okaa-san told me all about the gods. She would always say to not mistaken that what the country does is what the gods would've wanted. I would ask okaa-san to tell me about you every night until her death." In her anxiety, she didn't notice that she had dropped the blanket, once again revealing her naked body. When she felt a cool draft hit her chest and noticed the passion filled eyes, she remembered her predicament and quickly covered herself again._

"_Personally, I rather like the markings," Seiryuu said, "It shows that you belong to me."_

_Byakko's tail unraveled itself from Usagi's waist and slapped his brother's abused head. "She doesn't belong to you, stupid ass dragon. She's our wife, not our possession."_

"_Wait! What markings are you talking about?" Usagi asked in a puzzled tone._

_Genbu pointed to her chest. "These markings," he replied. Usagi glanced down and gasped at the four words branded on her. "These markings are what connect us together."_

"_But when?"_

"_When you reached the levels of ecstasy," Seiryuu whispered into her ear._

_Suzaku smacked his brother once more on the head. "Can you not be so crude?"_

_Seiryuu nursed his bruised head as he countered, "Can you not be such a prude? And stop hitting me!"_

_Usagi watched as the two gods argued, one about his atrocious manner and the other about his stiff personality. She glanced over to the other two gods, only to see them shake their heads and sigh. "You know, despite all this, I have a feeling that this will be a wonderful life together," she thought to herself. Her face flushed red for the umpteenth time that day as Genbu and Byakko hugged her at the same time, still in their naked glory. "If I can get use to it, that is."-_

Usagi dropped her head down with her bangs covering her eyes. "Houki-san, gomen," she whispered.

The empress tilted her head curiously. "For what, Usagi-sama?" she asked.

"I know that onii-chan has asked you to watch me, but I can't just stand by as my husbands are forced to fight against each othe." Usagi's fists tightened as her blue eyes glistened with determination. Houki gasped when she saw Usagi glow a light blue color. "Take me to Seiryuu," she said. Before the servants and the empress could stop her, the princess vanished into thin air.

/-/

The Suzaku seishi looked on in disbelief as their miko became enveloped in a light of their enemy's color. Tamahome had quickly embraced the girl he loves, in fear of losing her yet again. Just as they were about to rush in and help, they heard the god sent warriors scream, "Usagi!"

"Oh shit, what now?" Tasuki shouted. He turned around slowly. "What the hell is she doing here?" he yelled.

Before anyone can stop her yet again, Usagi reappeared into the pillar of the light, vanishing with the other two. At first, both sides were at a stand still, neither of them moving, until somebody, most likely Haruka, screamed, "Where the hell did that spoiled pompous brat send my koneko-chan?"

/-/

Miaka awoke on a cold hard surface, reminding her of the times she would sleep during her teacher's lectures in school. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get her vision focused. It was then she noticed that she was on top of her school desk. "I'm back home," she whispered. She folded her hands together and held it to her heart. "I have to find a way back," she decided. She was about to move when she heard a sound behind her. Carefully, she leaned over the desk to see Tamahome lying on the floor unconscious and to her bigger surprise, the pregnant wife of the god she's supposed to summon was sleeping right next to him.

"How?" Miaka's eyes widened when she heard footsteps in the hallway, probably one of the teachers checking for any students fooling around in the empty building. Hurrying off the table, Miaka lied down on the floor and held tightly onto her boyfriend. "How am I going to get Tamahome and Usagi-san out of here?" she asked herself. She gasped and slapped her fist on the palm of her other hand. "Onii-chan!" she concluded.

/-/

Haruka burst open the doors and glared angrily at everyone in the room. "What the hell happened to my koneko-chan!" she shouted. She pointed at the empress, ignoring the cowering servants hiding behind Houki. "I thought you said that you'll look after her! How in the world did this happen?"

"She said that she wanted to go to Seiryuu," Houki said, "We tried to stop her, but she disappeared before we could grab hold of her."

Michiru grabbed Haruka's shoulders. "That's enough now, koi," she said, patting the taller female. "You better than anyone how strong willed our hime can be. She's about as stubborn as you are at times."

"But…koneko-chan…where can she be?" Haruka whined, falling to the floor. Banging her sword on the marbled floor, like a child throwing a tantrum. "I want my koneko-chan!"

The surrounding servants all looked confused as they stared at the tomboyish warrior. They all glanced at each other as if to say, "This is Suzaku-sama's warrior?"

"Koi, stop it. You're embarrassing yourself," Michiru said. Shesighed deeply when she saw that Haruka didn't deter from her fit. "Honestly, why did I put up with you?" she muttered.

Haruka stopped for a second to glance back at her. "Because I make you feel good," she boasted with a smirk.

Michiru's face turned red as she smacked the blonde on the back of the head. "Pervert," she mumbled, looking away.


	23. Chapter 21

The Wife of Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

AN: Finally after the long wait, here comes chapter 21. Hope everyone enjoys it and please review.

Ch21

"Arigato, onii-chan," Miaka said to her brother. She smiled at him appreciatively, which immediately disappeared when she saw him poking Tamahome's cheek, who was lying on Keisuke's bed. "Onii-chan, knock it off!" she demanded, batting him away from her boyfriend. She stood protectively in front of him and sighed. "It's still amazing how you knew I was at the school before I could even call you."

"Thanks to the book," Keisuke replied.

"Ah!" Miaka screamed, causing her brother to jump up. "What are we going to do about Usagi-san?" The two siblings stared across the hallway where Usagi was sleeping in Miaka's bed.

"This isn't good," Keisuke said. He walked over to the unconscious princess and studied the blonde. "You know, she looks a lot cuter than the way she was described in the book."

"Ero-oniichan!" Miaka shouted. She punched her leering brother. "She's married to the gods of the countries, for heavens sakes." She sighed deeply and wondered, "How are the gods taking this?"

/-/

"Usagi's gone!" Byakko shouted, "My **mate**, who is **pregnant** with **my** child, is gone!"

"As if it wasn't bad enough that two of our brothers are missing, now our wife has vanished as well," Genbu muttered, ignoring the frantic tiger god, who was once again, running around like a chicken who's missing a head.

/-/

"That's not the problem we should worry about," Keisuke said, getting up. He looked at Miaka seriously and said in a grave voice, "Usagi-chan is only sixteen, right?"

" Yeah so?"

"In ancient China, it may have been acceptable for a young girl to get married and have children, but we're in modern Japan," Keisuke said. Miaka's eyes widened as she stared at the princess' stomach, which was starting to show. "It'll be bad if someone sees her and starts thinking that she's some kind a…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Miaka demanded. She stomped over to her closet and began to look for some long dresses. "It's a good thing, that her stomach isn't showing, so maybe we could hide it with a dress." She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head. "And if anyone ask, we'll just tell her that she's twenty years old," she decided; she turned her head to her brother and continued, "There's a lot of people who are in their twenties and still look like teenagers, right?" Keisuke nodded his head. She smiled and said, "So if anybody asks, we'll just say that she just look young, but in reality, she's twenty."

/-/

The next day for the Yuuki siblings was a bit hectic. Tamahome had woken up the night before, freaking about his new location. The next morning he was exploring everything around him, especially the television. He held his face close enough to the screen until his nose was squashed against the glass and his wide eyes watched with excitement at the actors performing a drama. "How did they put so many people into this box?" he wondered. Keisuke laughed and picked up the remote.

Miaka had stepped out of the kitchen with the tray of food. "Tamahome, I made you some breakfast. There's enough for onii-chan too," she said cheerfully. Both males froze as Keisuke quickly showed Tamahome the wonders of a remote control. Knowing full well that they were ignoring her to forget about the meal, Miaka screamed at them to eat.

She sighed when the two hurried to their seats and hesitantly ate the food she made. After beating up her brother every single time he slipped that Tamahome was from a book, she quickly went to her room to check on Usagi. She opened the door and saw Usagi sitting up, staring out the window with her eyes wide open. "Usagi-san, ohayo," she said.

Usagi turned to Miaka. "Ohayo," she whispered. She glanced out the window and asked, "Is this your world?"

Miaka's head tilted to the side. "Hai, how did you know?" she asked.

"Well, it has been passed down that all mikos are from another world," Usagi informed her. She looked out the window and sighed. "I didn't want to come here," she muttered, bringing her legs close to her body and hiding her face, "I felt Seiryuu's aura and without thinking, I just appeared where you were and came here."

Miaka's green eyes looked down in distress as she sat down on her bed. She bit her lower lip as she tried to figure out what to do. She clapped her hands together and said, "Usagi-san, why don't you come with us?" Usagi lifted up her head and looked confused. "Onii-chan and I was planning on taking Tamahome through Shibuya to show him around. You should come with us! You know to relax!"

"How can I when two of my husbands are gone?" Usagi asked.

Miaka just smiled softly and gave the princess a hug. "You should try. I may not know Suzaku and Seiryuu as much as you do, but what I do know is that they wouldn't want you to be so upset like this?" she whispered. She stood up and held her hand out. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out together. After all, as the saying goes, two heads are better than one."

Usagi showed her a tearful grin and took her hand. "All right, I concur," she said.

"Great!" Miaka exclaimed. She then hurried to her closet and pulled out a pale blue dress with short sleeves. The skirt ended up to the knees with black leggings to accompany it. "But if you're going to come with us, you'll need a new outfit," she said.

/-/

The whole day was eventful to Usagi. They spent the morning walking through the shops and even played a few games where they had to roll this heavy ball down an aisle and hit the small towers down. The miko had done a wonderful job of getting all the towers down, which she learned was a good thing, and Suzaku's warrior kept getting the ball falling into this long narrow ditch, which she learned was a bad thing. When it was her turn, without even looking or any effort, Usagi just rolled the ball. She then turned around and went to sit, only to see Miaka, Tamahome, and Keisuke staring at her with wide eyes. "Nani?" she asked.

The two Tokyo natives pointed behind her. Usagi turned around and saw that she had somehow managed to get a strike, as Keisuke had told her. "How did you do that?" the older man asked, "Wait!" He grabbed another bowling ball and gave it to her. "Throw it again." Shrugging her shoulders, Usagi did what he told her to do. Everyone watched as the ball managed to keep going in a straight line down the middle of the aisle and then hitting all the pins once again. "Holy shit," Keisuke muttered. When the new pins replaced the knocked down ones, he handed her another, which caused the same thing to happen.

Within ten minutes, their bowling alley was covered by a sea of people, who were planning to play, only to be watching in complete shock and awe as Keisuke would continue to hand Usagi the bowling ball. The scoring board began to fill up with X's as they were puzzled by Usagi's nonchalant look on her face as she randomly threw the ball down in routine. Getting annoyed with her brother and the crowd, Miaka pulled Keisuke by the ear, telling him to stop bothering the princess. Quickly grabbing the hands of the foreigners, she rushed them out into the streets towards a nearby fast food restaurant.

As Keisuke followed them, he noticed something very peculiar. Miaka was walking sandwiched between Usagi and Tamahome and trailing behind her was her shadow, which was nothing strange. But what got to him was that while Usagi has a shadow following her as well, Tamahome has none.

/-/

On the second floor of a eating area, Miaka sat the two down, sitting next to Tamahome and across from Usagi. She leaned forward with her eyes sparkling with curiousity. "Ne, Usagi-san, how come you kept getting strikes, no matter where you threw the ball?" she asked.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "Ever since I was little, I was told I was like the child of the gods, which makes me so lucky because the gods love me so much(1)," she replied, "Suzau once told me that him and the other three gods had been waiting for me all their lives. They knew everything about me, every last detail, all that was missing was that I wasn't born yet." She rested her chin on her upright arm and stared out the window. "I wonder how my warriors are doing."

/-/

"Haruka, for heavens' sakes, stop being so obstinate," Michiru demanded. She placed both hands on her hips with her right foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

"I am NOT moving from my spot until Koneko-chan comes back," Haruka shouted. Her arms and legs were folded in the middle of the floor of the room Usagi had lived in as a child.

"Haruka-papa, being stubborn like that, won't bring Usagi-hime back sooner," Hotaru said. She knelt down to the floor and stared at her curiously with wide purple eyes.

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Haruka, you're acting like a child," she said. She looked at her staff and said, "Usagi-hime will come back. These things just take time."

Haruka glared at the empress, who didn't look at all threatened. "Well, if _SHE_ haven't lost Koneko-chan then this wouldn't have happened," she snapped, "Koneko-chan would still be here and we would be on our way home."

"Don't you start blaming the empress for something that's not her fault," Michiru scolded.

Haruka pouted, "But…"

"But nothing," Michiru interrupted, "You know very well how willful our princess can be. At times she can rival your stubbornness."

"But…"

"No!" Michiru yelled, "You knew based on her history of sneaking out to help others, despite the scolding and being quarantined in her room, nothing manages to stop her."

"But…"

"If she decided to leave and her minds focused on that only, that's what she'll do," Michiru continued.

"But…"

"Stop with the 'but's'," Michiru exclaimed.

Haruka cowered in fear of her lover's wrath as she quickly said, "Yes, dear."

Hotaru giggled as she leaned over to Setsuna and whispered, "Michiu-mama's got Haruka-papa whipped."

"I wonder what the inner senshis are doing," Setsuna said, looking out the window.

/-/

"Man, I'm so bored, "Minako whined. She laid down on the grass and stared at the sky darkening from the smoke from the war. "Why are we here and not out there fighting the war?"

"Don't know why you're complaining," Rei said, "I, for one, am enjoying my time off of babysitting those babies."

"Those 'babies' are the seishis of Suzaku-sama," Ami reasoned out, "And Usagi-chan doesn't want anything to happen to her beloved country, you know that."

"I think we should focus more finding a way to get to Usagi-chan," Makoto suggested. She looked around at the palace walls, shielding the large castle from the rest of the world. "If those Kotou soldiers come and attack civilians, I'm going in, orders or no orders. Don't care much about the Suzaku seishi, but harming innocent people who has no way to protect themselves is just wrong."

While the other three agreed, there was nothing they could do. The minute Usagi had vanished in the blue beam of light, Genbu had sent a message to tell them all to stay in the palace and await orders, while in the background they could hear Byakko still going on about his mate being missing. Katsuya, Katsura, and Sakura had been sent back to the heavens, which would be much safer than in the mortal realm where anything could happen to them. All they could do is wait, wait until they could find some way to get to where their princess is located.

(1) That scene with Usagi in the bowling alley, continually getting strikes and then responding how she was viewed as a child of the gods is one that I got from Tsubasa Chronicles by CLAMP where Sakura would constantly get 6's on two dice and win the prizes.


	24. Chapter 22

The Wife of Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Sailor Moon

* * *

Ch22

Usagi watched with curious eyes at the food Miaka and her brother had given her and Tamahome; she picked up one of the wrapped burgers and gingerly took a bite out of it. Her eyes lit up as thousands of different favors exploded in her mouth. As she ate, she saw Miaka and Keisuke walk off somewhere to talk; Tamahome looked like he wanted to follow, but Usagi gently kicked his leg and shook her head. 'Wait until they come back," she told him, "Sometimes if you eavesdrop, you'll end up hearing things that isn't meant for your ears." Tamahome looked unsure, but sat still and followed Usagi's example and ate the food. When the two Yuuki siblings didn't come back, Tamahome decided to find them, despite Usagi's warning. Usagi shook her head and sighed, "I warned you."

She watched out the window as Tamahome ran out of the restaurant with Miaka chasing after him. Keisuke came back to see Usagi still sitting in the booth. "I take it he heard you talk about the book," she said.

Keisuke looked shocked. "You mean you know that you're not real?" he asked. He looked down on the bench and gasped; there on the bench was a shadow coming from Usagi's body. He looked at the window and saw a reflection of the princess on it. "How…what…why…" he stuttered, his finger pointing back and forth from the reflection to the shadow.

Usagi shook her head, knowing what has gotten him tongue-tied. While Tamahome shows no reflection of shadow, she does; how is that possible if they were from the same origins? "I believe we should go after your sister," she said, getting up and trying to draw his attention elsewhere, "My instincts tell me that something bad might happen.

Keisuke blinked a few times before chasing after his sister. Usagi followed in a slower pace after the frantic brother, but the minute she stepped out of the restaurant, she stopped. Usagi took off the necklace Suzaku had given her and held it in front of her with the red jewel swinging back and forth. She closed her blue eyes and concentrated on Tamahome's chi.

Several pedestrians that were passing by would stop and stare at her, wondering what she was doing. After a few minutes of nothing happening, the people nearby gasped when they saw Usagi surrounded by a red light and the necklace in her outstretched hand began to twitch. In one quick movement, the necklace rose and pointed to a direction. "A dowser," some of the people had whispered in excitement.

Usagi opened her eyes and stared at the direction her necklace was pointing to. "There he is," she said softly. She placed the jewelry around her neck and walked off, ignoring the stares.

/-/

Tamahome slapped himself on the head. "What am I doing?" he asked himself, "I'm just acting like a coward, running from Miaka like that?"

"Is it really that big of a shock?" Tamahome jumped and turned to se Usagi standing behind him. "Is it really that surprising to find out that you're a character from a book?" she asked.

"You knew?" Tamahome asked. Usage just stared at him. The blue haired warrior shook his head. "Of course you did. Your husbands are the gods of the universe."

Usagi sat down beside him and asked. "Why exactly are you upset about this?" she asked.

Tamahome stood up and screamed, "I just found out that my whole life was created by some person! My destiny! My family's death! My love for Miaka! Everything!"

"There's something you should know about Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho(1); the story isn't written down until each even plays out," Usagi told him. She looked forward and fingered the jewelry she used to find Tamahome. "The events of the story are created by the choices and paths we choose," she told him. Tamahome still looked unsure. "Didn't Miaka-san know that you are a character from a book?" she asked. The Chinese warrior nodded his head, still not understanding. "But still knowing that, Miaka-san still fell in love with you, didn't she? She was willing to give up everything just to be with you."

Tamahome's eyes widened with realization. He thought back to the time when Miaka had a chance to go back home and never return, but she came back. It's true that she came back to complete the mission of summoning Suzaku, but she had also came back for him. Miaka knew that the world he lives in was just a book and that he was just a character, but she still loves him. He stood up with his face showing like he just had an epiphany.

Usagi just watched as Tamahome ran off, leaving her behind. She shook her head as she wondered, "Am I really that easy to be forgotten?" She stood up and looked into the blue jewel on her ring. In it, she watched as Suboshi had entered the real world to follow his beloved miko and kill Miaka for her betrayal to Yui.

With sad blue eyes, she wondered just how far deep the world she calls home has fallen; even her dear beloved mother shows disgust for the country of Kotou despite the love she shows for Seiryuu. Before Kotou had their sights on conquering Konan, they focused on Hokkan, only to have been defeated when the miko had summoned Genbu. Now that they had their sights on Konan and heard the news of Suzaku's miko being found, they rushed to find their own miko, one they can use to conquer her homeland. With all the power struggle going back and forth, mainly on Kotou's part, couldn't that selfish pig of an emperor realize that pain and suffering he's causing his people, nothing at all like her dear older brother.

As Usagi continued to sit there and watch the battle on the ring, she never noticed the leering eyes of several men around her. While some were hoping to talk to her and get to know her, others wanted nothing more than to take advantage of the naïve looking girl. But just as quick as they had noticed her, the second they took a step forward, the memory of the blonde angel-like figure was erased from their memory and they hurried on to what they were doing before. Usagi watched the ghosts of Tamahome's younger siblings come out to help their brother avenge their deaths; she was so busy observing the battle that she didn't notice the immediate change in the men's actions, no doubt the work of her husbands.

After the death of Suboshi, Usagi decided to head on back to Miaka's home. Holding up the necklace once more, she concentrated on the apartment she had been to earlier that day. Perhaps some food and rest will help clear her mind and give her ideas on what to do later.

/-/

The two remaining gods stared on in complete disgust when they saw the looks on the men as they stare at their wife. Feeling possessive, Byakko's tail swished back and forth before wrapping itself around his waist, it was like watching over the young princess before she was wedded to them.

Genbu sighed, "At least we now know where she is." But still not liking the fact that there were others who were lusting over his wife, together with the white tiger god, they banished the memory of Usagi from those men's minds.

"How are we going to get our wife and brothers back?" Byakko asked, too worried about his mate who was pregnant with his cubs.

"We're just going to have to wait and see," Genbu said.

* * *

AN: Do you want me to end The Wife of Four after the battle with Nakago or do you want me to continue into the OVA's? Tell me in your reviews!

(1) Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho: Universe of the Four Gods, what the book Miaka and Yui had entered was called


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the OCs.

**AN**: Sorry for the long wait. Don't worry, I have not abandoned any of my stories. They're just on a slight hiatus because of my hectic scheduling of work and school. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ch23

Miaka had gone to school, leaving both Usagi and Tamahome at the apartment with Keisuke. Tamahome was still resting while Keisuke was serving the young princess tea. He noticed that when Usagi was looking a bit pale. "Are you okay, Usagi-chan?" he asked, "Should I call a doctor?"

Usagi took a sip of the tea and sighed. She did feel a bit sick and it didn't help that she haven't had much of an appetite the night before. Whatever she was able to swallow and eat wasn't much and it also came back out. She thought it was weird since usually it was in the beginning of her pregnancy when she had trouble eating. Hearing Keisuke's question, she shook her head. "I'm fine, Keisuke-san," she said softly, "It's just my pregnancy acting up."

Keisuke looked at Usagi's stomach with a worried look. "So, when are you due?" he asked. When Usagi looked at him, he frantically added, "I mean, I heard that your pregnancy is less than nine months. And I'm pretty sure that you've been pregnant for at least four months already."

"I don't know," Usagi replied. Keisuke stopped talking and looked at her. "Each pregnancy is different. When I was pregnant with Sakura, it was for five months. With the twins, it was for seven months."

"WAIT! So that means that you could be going into labor any day now!" Keisuke shouted, anxiously, "What are you going to do if you end up giving birth here?"

"Don't worry, it's not time yet for me to give birth," she said. She took her cup and took a sip, before putting down her cup with a worried look on her face. "But if I do end up going into labor, you best hope that I'm far from this city or there won't be a city to return to." She glanced up to see Keisuke to see a distressed look on his face. "Is something wrong, Keisuke-san?" she asked.

"Why are you all right with Miaka being Suzaku's priestess when you know that she'll be eaten after making those three wishes?" Keisuke demanded to know. He knew full well that it wasn't the princess' fault that his sister is the priestess but she still should've warned her the minute they met.

"Just because she's the priestess, it doesn't mean that she'll be devoured," Usagi said, "As long as the priestess has a strong will to live, then she'll be fine. After all, didn't the Byakko no miko survive and live to a ripe old age?"

Keisuke looked down in embarrassment that he forgot about the priestess who was finally able to reunite with the man she loves after being separated for decades. However he had the right to worry when it's his kid sister who is now constantly running into trouble and danger ever since she became acquainted with the book. A sharp sound of glass shattering caused him to look up.

Usagi had been drinking her tea again when she felt a surge of energy coming from the inner part of the city and dropped the cup, causing it to shatter. She turned her head to see a tower of blue light rise up from the center of the city and gasped, "Seiryuu…"

Keisuke stared at the tower of light and immediately got up on his feet. "You mean that dragon god?" he shouted, "What the hell is gonna happen once that giant blue dragon's gonna show up in the middle of the city?"

Usagi stood up slowly and continued to stare at the tower of light. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the auras to see if anybody else beside the Seiryuu no miko is there. Her eyes flashed open when she had sensed that Miaka and Nakago were also there; heading in their direction frantically was Tamahome. Then out of nowhere, Yui's presence had vanished and a large phoenix had taken her place. Her blue eyes immediately snapped open when she realized what had happened; Yui had used her last wish to release Suzaku from his imprisonment and was ultimately swallowed up by Seiyuu.

/-/

When they felt Seiyuu and Suzaku's auras, Byakko and Genbu had paused abruptly in their running around in trying to calm their children, when in fact it was them who were freaking out, and fell down to their faces. The two gods got back up and thanked the lucky stars that their wife wasn't around to witness that.

Katsuya, Katsura, and Sakura all looked at their fallen fathers with blank eyes, wondering what in the world had just happened. Sakura turned to the four guardians that stayed with them and asked, "What's with them?"

All four outer warriors sighed at the same time, "Who knows?" and carried on with their work on getting the children preoccupied.

/-/

"Suzaku-sama and Seiyuu-sama have been summoned," Ami announced, causing everyone to stop in their cleanup in the aftermath of the small invasion.

"So what now?" Rei asked, "Once the gods are summoned, they lose all knowledge about themselves and everything around them. They might even become very violent with each other if they happen to be in the same area."

"Imagine what would happen if Usag-chan ends up in the same area as well," Minako said.

"I thought you said that they lose all knowledge of themselves and everything around them?" Tasuki said, hauling up a bunch of debris off the floor.

Makoto shrugged her shoulders. "Whether or not their minds forget, there is a chance that their hearts still remember," she said. "With any bad luck, they would remember how possessive they are of her too," she groaned.

"How is that bad luck?" Chichiri asked. Despite his heart was still heavy from the lost of his dear friends and emperor in the heavy invasion that turned out to be a diversion for their enemy, he couldn't help but worry about his two friends in the other world and the young princess who just might lose her two husbands.

"Let's just say that it's not a pretty picture to see," Minako said, scratching her head in confusion. At the confused look on the two seishi's faces, she groaned. "Have the two of you ever witness a battle between two wild animals when it comes to the right to breed? You know, like lions or bears?"

The two nodded their heads. Chichiri had traveled around the land and had seen many of these situations and knew it's best to avoid them during those seasons. Tasuki had lived in the mountains for most of his adolescent life as a thief and had seen male animals fighting to get to a female.

"Now ignore the wild animals part and add two angry gods in the same situation," Rei explained, "Do you see what we're talking about now?"

The two males thought quietly about it and immediately, their faces turned pale. "Oh shit," they whispered, thinking about the types of destruction that might occur to Miaka's world.


	26. AN2

To my fellow readers,

Don't worry, this is not a note to tell you that I had discontinued my stories. I just want to tell you that it will be a short while before I can continue the chapters. I know I was already being very slow in updating my stories, but because of a recent event, it might take me a longer time to update.

As you know, Hurricane Sandy had caused a lot of destruction on the east coast, which is where I live. During the weekend, I was told that there was a mandatory evacuation where I live and had to go to a family friend's house. Thank god that I took my laptop and hard drive because just twelve hours later, my neighborhood got flooded and our first floor got filled with water halfway.

So now, it's not just work and school that's making me update very slowly, but also the cleaning I have to do with my family in cleaning out the water, sand, and destroyed objects. Because of this, I have even less time in continuing the chapters so you might have to wait even longer for me to bring up a new chapter.

I am truly sorry about this, everybody, but the good news is that hopefully I will be able to update my stories soon when this whole thing is over. Again, I am **NOT** discontinuing my stories, they're just on a very long hiatus.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and being faithful readers,

Sapphire11224


End file.
